


Be My Omega I'll be Your Alpha

by ShipsInFiction



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alpha Harry, Alpha Liam, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Claiming, Crying, Dubious Consent, Feels, Hunt, Knotting, M/M, Mating Bites, Mating Bond, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mating Rituals, Multi, Panic Attacks, Possessive Harry, Protective Harry, Protective Siblings, Recreational Drug Use, References to Knotting, Smut, larry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-10
Updated: 2015-09-03
Packaged: 2018-04-14 00:08:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 49,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4542717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShipsInFiction/pseuds/ShipsInFiction
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When something you fear is what you are, you need to look within and ask yourself why am i so afraid of myself. </p>
<p>Or the one were Louis wants Harry but not Harry the alpha because he doesn't want to be Louis the little omega. So much miscommunication that Niall may take matters into his own hands.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a work of fiction, I know nothing personal about one direction, their families or tour team. I'm just crossing two of my favorite Au's over one another so bare with me. 
> 
> Let's meet the Tomlinson's

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I seriously need someone to beta this work for me and I have no idea how to go about doing so. 
> 
> Please let me know if you are willing, would really appreciate the help :)

"Louis Tomlinson is the son of billionaire couple Mark and Jay who own Tomlinson industries, one of Europe's biggest multimedia corporation. The alpha couple have three kids one which is beta Louis Tomlinson member of the worlds biggest boy band One Direction, today is the betas 21st birthday and he-"

Louis cuts the television off getting ready for their annual birthday/Christmas Eve dinner. He's back home and is on brake from touring with the boys, Louis doesn't like being home he feels he still needs to prove himself to his parents cause being in a boy band and breaking records is not going to impress his parents. At least while home he gets to spend time with his brother and sister who are both alphas, Daniel's always had Louis' back even when kids made fun of Louis since he was too short to be alpha and had too much weight around the hips to be beta. Lottie's always been kinder to Louis being the big sister she always coddled him, well according to his father who thought Louis was too soft for alpha and him singing was not a way to prove he could be a strong alpha. His parents didn't support him when he went to audition although they tried to prevent him from going, luckily Daniel and Lottie came up with plan B and Louis made it to boot camp, one direction was formed and the rest is history. 

Now five years later Louis' back home after another successful tour starring at the mirror, he looks at his outfit for tonight trying to find something that says I may not be alpha but I'm tough as nails, he's distracted from his thoughts when his phone buzzes signaling a call from Harry bananas. 

"Hazza" he answers.

"Hey lou how's the birthday going has your father presented you with rows of willing betas and omegas yet?"  
Harry being an alpha himself, and coming from an all alpha family, knows how important it is to present your gender. Louis hasn't presented yet, and he has his fingers crossed on being beta since it's too late to be alpha but still early to present omega. Louis doesn't want that. 

"Doubt that's the plan since last year you could literary slice through the stench of awkwardness.....so nope none this year" replied louis.

Alphas are supposed to present when they smell a compatible beta or in most cases omega, louis being who he is hadn't smelled anything attractive about the last years pick or the years before that since he was eighteen, most of them just smelled needy and weird like they'd do anything to mate with him. All in all those are not attractive qualities for his future mate. 

"Louis...lou you still there?" Harry's voice cut through his thoughts,

"Yeah I'm here sorry. Never mind all that, how's the family."

"They're great gem sends her love. Well.....what's left of it since she got mated Damien is all she loves these days." 

"Send me love to her and the rest of the fam."  
Louis hears Lottie shouting for him.

"Hey haz I've gotta go, they're calling for me miss you loads see you next year yeah." 

"Yeah sure louis, hope you have a great day, happy birthday love you...."

Louis cuts the call at that he's scared to say those words back now, they feel heavy on his tongue since last years New Years party louis doesn't trust himself with them, he's supposed be an alpha his whole family is made of alphas, both his parents are alphas which is rare for them to get together, but they were both hungry for power and figured they might as well conquer the world as a pair. Which resulted in three kids, louis' older brother Daniel who's 25 and his sister Lottie who's 28 both alphas and lastly louis who currently holds the status of beta at 21 cause it just seems too late to present as anything else that his father would approve off. 

After one final look in the mirror he heads down stairs. Since they moved when he was 10 the house has had great improvement, well as much improvement you can make on a three story castle, which now looks like a luxury cabin, both his parents have a thing with stuffed dead animals hanging on the walls. 

Downstairs the family has gathered with other people louis doesn't care to know, every year the "neighbors" come to the dinner but his never seen a house within miles of their home, so yeah neighbors. 

"Louis so great of you to join us please meet some of our new guests for this years dinner." His father may sound pleasant to his guests but everyone knows he's not pleased with Louis' tardiness. 

"This is Mr and Mrs Johnson and their daughter Paige" his father gestures to one of the couples in the room and their daughter who has brown eyes with long dark hair and she smells like an omega, she eyes him up and down like he's a plate of food and her scent turns to that of desire. Louis wants nothing to do with any of her desires, he maybe beta but he's very much gay. 

"So great to meet you I'm louis." he says shaking hands.  
"And this is Mara and her future mate Ben, they recently moved into the neighborhood and Mara here is joining our marketing devision." He's father continued with the introductions, there were a few more guests and Louis zoned out quite a few times and just went around shaking peoples hands. 

That was until.... "and this is Jackson our new intern for next years program and you know how tough competition for the position is, so obliviously an alpha made the cut" he's father emphasized alpha way too much in that statement.

"Nice to meet you Jackson" Louis said politely trying not to stare. 

"Please call me Jake and the pleasure is all mine, happy birthday you turned 21. Apparently that's when life begins."  
Jake shook his hand and he had a strong hand shake, his arm bulged with the shake under his shirt, he had these light brown caramel colored eyes that looked so welcoming for an alpha with dark hair that could compete with Zayn's. With dark formal pants and a long sleeved white shirt without a tie and three buttons open. His father cleared his throat and louis noticed his eyes were lingering he mentally slapped himself on the face. 

"Yeah I guess we'll see how the year turns out." Louis replied belatedly. 

His father called for attention and everyone turned to him as he stood one stair up by the grand stair case in the house. 

"Tonight we are here to celebrate another year of family and friends, another great success to the company, our transition into the American market is slower than we would have hoped but let's not stress over the year that has been. We have new people coming and a whole new year to give it our all so thank you for being present....." 

He's father speech is one louis hates every year so he zones out.  
"Lastly as some of you know it's Louis' birthday so happy birthday son" Mark adds right at the end.

Then the feasting begins and Louis is sat across Jake and dinners's not so bad after that. It's just that Jake smells different from other alphas, unlike his dad he's got a friendlier smell, or Harry who has a heavy smell like he has the world on his shoulder trying to prove that he's not a soft alpha. 

Jake is just settled, Louis admires that, maybe a bit too much by the looks his mum keeps throwing his way.  
Just as desert is about to be severed Lottie's mate George stubbles in with their four year old twin boys, both hitched on his hips. He looks a mess. "So so sorry I'm late, umh the boys napped at different intervals.... so I didn't want to wake James up before he got... umh at least three hours in." He babbled on. He looked embarrassed but no one missed the dinner it's an unwritten rule. So he had to be here. 

"Oh it's okay love lets just get them to the sitter up stairs." Lottie says while getting up to grab one of the twins. 

"You're too soft on those two." His dad commented offhandedly.  
"Hush dad they're four their time to survive will come let them be." Lottie headed for the stairs after that but that didn't stop his father. 

"That's not how you raise alphas they need to grow with instinct in their bones, to survive, might as well be nursing up omegas there Lottie." Everyone at the table, which is around thirty people, knew how Mark felt about omegas, how to him they as a gender still need to prove themselves in an alphas world. Until then he has no time to entertain them as anything but breeders and house maids. 

Lottie never made it back. Dinner went on as planned. 

After getting ready for bed and replying to some texts from the boys, on his birthday and lack of plans for New Years. Mark throws his bedroom door open, Louis tries his best not to jump off the bed. 

"Explain yourself Louis. Did we raise you to be so soft so...so... submissive!" Louis' not sure he's meant to answer, his father looks angry he smells of disappointment and rage. 

"Do you know how you reeked tonight? Or did you just not care?" 

Okay maybe Louis skipped a shower before dinner but it couldn't have been that bad, although he did sweat more than normal today but he felt freaking hot okay. 

"If it weren't for George budging in with his omega stench, I'm sure the whole dinner party would have figured you out!" His father barreled on. 

"Dad I'm sorry but I used deodorant... I don't think I smelled that bad." Louis felt his cheeks warm up. 

"Dad you're doing it wrong." Lottie said as she walked into the room, his mom and brother stood by the door.

"Louis you presented tonight." She said with sad eyes.

"No I couldn't have....I'm a beta it's too late to present as anything else...... anything worthy!" Louis wants to cry, he wants the world to swallow him up. 

He knows only omegas present late and they never know when they do. If he was alpha he would have felt it, all alphas feel it when it happens it's instinct, your body buzzes with the amount of strength you feel all of a sudden. 

He wants to scream, his emotions are spiraling out of control, he can't get hold of his thoughts, they're everywhere. Omegas can't work, they're household pets, he went to alpha classes in high school cause his father insisted. "No Tomlinson takes home economics that's for weak omegas, you will grow to be a strong alpha." His father had said. His father lied, he couldn't be omega maybe they're all getting it wrong maybe he rubbed of on to many omegas tonight. This can't be true, it can't be him. 

"Louis! Louis listen to me look at me!" Lottie's on his bed with her hands holding his face, she's saying something he can't hear, he's not sure. He's not omega he can be a beta, he's good at being in between, he can be average he's learnt to be beta. 

"LOUIS!! Calm down look at me." An alpha voice commands. Louis snaps out of his thoughts and whimpers like a scared omega. That just makes him feel worse the panic raising. He shuts he's eye. 

"Louis it's okay you're okay everything is going to be okay." He's sister holds him tight in her arms muttering okays trying to calm him. 

He doesn't know how long it takes he keeps his mind blank, but when he slowly opens his eyes, he's being rocked back and fourth by his sister. 

Both his parents are arguing somewhere in the house but he cares not to listen. His brother is sitting at his desk chair, he looks out of place in his room like he feels himself invading Louis's private space. 

Louis feels small he hates it, he feels hurt by his own biology, like his body has wronged him. He pushes Lottie away, not enough to get her off the bed but enough that she lets him go. 

"I'm fine." He says, he lies, he thinks maybe they'll give him time. He doesn't know what he needs that time for but right now he feels trapped it feels too permanent and he can't deal with that, without time. He wants to ask them to leave but he finds he's scared. He's an omega now, they're alphas, how does he speak now. 

"The family doctor will be here first thing tomorrow." Mark says as he walks back in the room with his mother in tow. 

"He will give you suppressants. You are a beta, everyone knows you're a beta." 

"But dad..." 

"Father..." Both his brother and sister try to interject. 

"No. We are trying to attain the American market. An unmated omega prancing around the world in a boy band will make this family look weak." He says, eyes cutting through Louis. 

Louis looks at his bed spread feeling vulnerable and ashamed, he's going to embarrass this family he thinks. He's the new George, this can't be it, but his father is right maybe it's safer this way.  
"It will make our company look weak. So no one ever speaks of this again understood?" He questions looking around as everyone nods in agreement. Louis doesn't nod. 

"Lou bear it's okay we'll take care of everything, your father and I will find you an alpha to look after you whilst on tour. No one has to know." His mother speaks to him for the first time that night. He doesn't know if she even wished him happy birthday.  
He crawls into bed without a word and just before the door shuts he hears "I'm sorry Louis." From Lottie and "I still love you." From Daniel. He cries himself to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My first fic. Your support is appreciated let me know what you think. Thanks :)


	2. Chapter 2

Louis' slumped on the seat at the airport waiting for Liam and Harry to show. Zayn and Niall are sleeping across from him both still dead from excessive drinking over the break. Louis can relate, he hated being home, after that day he spent most of his days in the woods behind the house. He felt more or less okay when he was there without the eyes on him feeling sorry for him. 

"Can't believe these kids are sleeping when I'm bringing breakfast." Liam says whilst dragging his carry on with a handful of coffee cups and donuts. 

"If it's not the one and only daddy payne, still taking care of us in 2014 I see." 

"Tommo! Bring it in." Liam asks as he places everything on two seats. Liam always gave comforting heartwarming hugs, Louis thinks he missed that the most about him. 

"It's good to see you mate, you've been on radio silence for the past two weeks." Liam inquires casually like he hasn't been asking every other day if he was okay. 

"Well you know pissed of dad a bit some privileges were taken out of the equation so....yah know same old...." He trails of in his I really don't wanna talk about it hope you can hear that voice. 

"Well your pops sucks." Niall chips in now very awake coming over to give Liam a hug then heading over to get the donuts. 

"All this sugar loving and I getting nothing." Says a new voice it's Harry Louis knows before he sees or smells him. His voice still so familiar after so many months apart. 

"Hazza still got your frog face that's just so last year-" he's cut of by Harry drawing him into a hug arms tight against his waist nose tucked into his neck, Harry smells different now like home and comfort. Louis grabs onto Harry's shoulders suddenly feeling open, what if Harry smells the lies off of him. He breathes and tries to slow his heart rate. 

"Oh Lou bear how I've missed- You, you smell different." Harry says sniffing Louis' neck. 

"Oh you know a year older my scent is maturing." Louis tries to brush it off. Liam and Harry both being alphas will make this whole suppressant thing even that much harder. 

"Oh zayn kitten you're awake." Louis deflects the attention away from him. Harry's eyes linger on him though, like he senses something's not quite right. Louis keeps his distance till they get on the plane.

\---

Being back on tour is way better than being at home for Louis, but he has become more paranoid about taking his stupid pills. 

He doesn't know when the right time is,the doctor said it should be around the same time everyday. At home it was with his breakfast and no one battered an eye when he did but now surely the boys will want to know why. 

So he hides not only the pills but himself, he doesn't see himself doing it. He makes himself smaller, tries to be invisible, succeeds in being quite, but fails to not let the others notice because they do. 

Niall starts trying to make him laugh more times everyday day, trying to come up with pick up lines for picking birds that they all know will probably never leave the bus. Zayn invites him to smoke whenever he goes for a blow even though Louis turns him down every time. Mark hated that he sometimes smoked so he figured he's low on his "piss dad off" quota, he hasn't had a blow since coming back on tour, it's been weeks. 

Liam just invites him to the gym cause that's how Liam is, and Louis joins him most of the time since now he feels weaker. He's biology makes him weak and he's gaining more fat than muscle that he comes back pissed from the gym almost every time. 

He feels like throwing something, Harry texts to ask if he wants to hang out and watch Disney movies. They haven't been alone since coming back on tour Louis' made sure of that, Harry knows something's up and it's only a matter of time before he corners him. 

: sorry I can't tonight :( in serious need of some zz's for tomorrow's show xx

:I can come stay with you if you're too lazy to walk across the hall? x

:no I have to call my parents anyways. See you tomorrow haz

His phone vibrates again but it's a call from an unsaved number. 

He answers "Hello.."

"Hey Louis it's Jackson, I mean Jake...hey."

"Oh hey...how'd you have my number?" Louis asks warily. 

"I got it from your sister. Uhm I hope you don't mind me calling but I wanted to ask for your advice..." He finished of phone rattling like he's holding it between his shoulder and ear. 

"I'm not sure I'm good on advice these days but sure." Louis has a feeling his father might have something to do with this phone call so he tries using what he he thinks is his distant tone. 

"Well you might be an expect on this, it may sound weird but bear with me."

"Okay."

"So your dad hired me but he has been, a bit prickly this past month and I was wondering how one gets on his good side.... or just you know, out past shooting range?" 

Louis wants to laugh cause fathers treasured intern wants his advice an alpha asking an omega. Well Jake doesn't know that part but still. 

"I don't know man, like be strong headed with your opinions he respects an alpha who's strong willed as much as he is." Louis' not sure if that's helpful or if it makes sense. 

"Oh okay but I don't want to come off as intimidating, like being alpha puts that stereotype on me and I don't want to just slip comfortably into that misjudgment."

Louis is lost for words an alpha who doesn't want to stand out is an alpha who should not be working with his father. 

"Well that's a different way of thinking, have you voiced this to Mark?" 

"No ways I could never, do you know the stuff you need to go through to get this job, I'd rather persuade him in ways I know are guaranteed to work." Jake rushes like he doesn't even want that thought to linger in his own mind. Louis guesses his has figured how old school alpha Mark is and is not one for open minded thinking when it comes to genders. 

"He never really shares how he hires but I see the pattern, really strong minded alphas who have brains of sorts or genius betas who know their place and on the rare occasion an outstanding omega who has defied the odds and is hired not so much for the exceptional skills but more for publicity." Louis feels like he's ranting, Jake lets him. 

They talk for so long about his father, the business and the wife who pops up from nowhere to scare everyone shitless because she hardly ever speaks. They end up talking about Louis' tour, how the lads are, what Jake is doing about at work. Turns out Jake might be considered for the team heading out to America for the launch of his fathers many business endeavors this time in architecture, by the time they say goodnight Louis feels a lot less pissed off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Walks in Jake. Why is he here, what are his intentions?


	3. Chapter 3

The phone calls between him and Jake become a thing and Louis welcomes the distraction, they don't talk about his gender and Jake can't smell him all the way from England. Louis keeps his distance from Harry always making excuses why the can't hang out, the shows are a distraction as well, they're currently somewhere in North America and having breakfast Louis can't help but yawn whilst stuffing his face with eggs and bacon, he feels so hungry all the time he might as well be Niall. He thinks it's the side effects of the pills, they're not illegal but most doctors advise against them since they change your heat cycle from three times a year to once a year. That one heat can even be scheduled, you just take the heat pill and within days you're turn into souring muscles and a needy animal and most probably somebody's bitch. Doctors think in some cases it may lead to fertility problems later in life if taken over a long period of time. 

"You've been looking knackered these last few weeks....are you're okay?" Harry asks Louis during breakfast and it's like everyone's stopped chewing and turns to him. 

Louis goes red "No I'm fine just stayed up late that's all can hardly sleep." 

"But I ask you to kip with me on hotel nights, and you always say you're having an early night."

This is Harry for you he lets things go until the most inappropriate and most awkward time comes. Like now all eyes are on Louis, he's spent so many nights speaking or texting Jake he sleeps late, which means he wakes up late like today. Everyone has finished eating already except him and Niall but that's just Niall. 

It's heading around eleven and he hasn't taken his pills in two days and he remembers at just that moment. He has been so consumed by performing and trying to hide what he thinks might be a crush on Jake he's losing track of time. He was in a good mood after last nights call when Jake told him his mother and a three of his older siblings are omegas and that he gets how unappreciated that gender is in society and he thinks they should be proud that they can bare children even in male forms. 

And here's Louis being ashamed of his status, he's sweating now, he needs to take his pills, he's already two days and three hours late. 

"Well I try to have an early night, it just ain't working innit." Louis says getting up to go get his pills. 

Harry follows and fuck. Cause Louis can't breathe near him right now he doesn't know how his damn body will react. He's about to make it to his bunk for his pillow stash when Harry grabs his wrist pulls him back enough that they're almost chest to chest. 

"Louis what are you hiding?" He asks in whisper like he doesn't want the other lads to hear, but for sure Liam will hear, alpha hearing and such. 

"I've no idea what you're talking about. I'm not hiding anything." 

"But you smell different, strange like-"

"I told you my scent matured."

"Louis if that's how it matures its doing it wrong." Harry says as he leans in to smell Louis but it feels more like scenting than smelling. Louis remembers the kind of alpha Harry wants to be and he feels sick at the idea of being scented by a strong headed alpha. 

"Hey love birds we best be heading out we're almost late for rehearsals and Paul's not one for patience c'mon." Niall hollers for them from the front of the bus. 

Harry tugs on his wrist to make a move to Niall. Louis panics "Wait I need to take my jumper from my bunk" 

"It's here by the couch Louis." Zayn chimes in unhelpfully. Louis wants to cry, he needs his pills, Harry pulls him away to the van. 

That particular rehearsal is the worst for Louis, Paul keeps giving him looks, he keeps missing his queues and he can't hear himself sing. 

They call for break and Louis is sweating buckets and he thinks he smells himself reek of omega. 

"Oh god...I think I'm gonna be sick." He says gunning for the bathrooms. 

He finds a stall and everything he ate that morning meets the toilet bowl, he can hear someone open the door and call out. He ignores them and tries to breathe, he's been on the pills for at least four months he can't be in withdrawal after only two days and six hours late from his normal time to take them. 

"Louis! Lou you're holding your breath you need to breathe Louis." Louis hears Harry but his scared to breathe in his scent of worry and concern for the poor needy omega that he's becoming on this floor. 

He breathes through his mouth because air seems vital right now, he wishes he could call someone who understands but he doesn't have omega friends, his parents never let him hang around with those outside his alpha/beta class. He could call Jake but he doesn't know about his secrete. 

"Shhh Louis you're okay I'm here, I'm here for you, just breathe sweet cakes.... in and out." Louis realized probably too late that Harry is coddling him on the bathroom floor. 

He gets up and goes to the sink to rinse his mouth. 

"I wanna go back to the bus I left my phone." He finds the reason to go back, he doesn't make eye contact focusing on rinsing his hands. 

"Louis we're not supposed to go back now, we only have four hours to the show but three to meets." 

"I know but I need my phone-"

"We can send-"

"No! No I need to get it my self.... Please." Louis is not above begging right now. If this came out now everyone would have been right. So many guessed he was omega he used to think it was because Harry was alpha and how close they used to be at the beginning, but now maybe it's cause they saw right through him. He still can't see omega in the mirror but that's just his messed up brain failing to keep up. 

No one else can know till his brain knows. 

"Please Haz I wouldn't ask if it wasnt..." He trails off hoping Harry gets his urgency.

Harry nods eyes searching Louis' face for answers, for something, like he doesn't know himself what it is. Louis walks past him still standing by the stall door. 

"You still smell funny to me and my alpha instincts tell me you're not okay and I want to protect you." 

"You're not my alpha Harry and I don't need an alpha." Louis replies slipping out the door heading straight for the van. 

"Hey Lou are you okay?" Zayn asks concern laced in his voice. Louis ignores him in favor of ducking into the van. 

To no ones surprise Harry gets in too, that just rubs Louis the wrong way, why does it always have to be Harry. Why won't Liam go with him when he's being an emotional douche. Louis knows the answer it's because Harry always knows what Louis needs before Louis even realizes, he's never thought about it until they're driving back to the buses. 

Harry knows like an alpha knows for his omega, but Louis is not Harry's omega he never was, since the group started four years ago Louis has been a beta. He knows the type of omega Harry wants, they used to talk about it whilst snuggled up under the covers at the beginning, at the x-factor house. I want someone who is homey and warm, who likes to cook as much as me, I would want them to stay home and look after our litter of pups I'm thinking five. Harry would go on and on about how his alpha parents his mom choosing to run the household while his father did the providing. His father always said he was too soft for an alpha because he loved his omega sister Gemma and followed her every move looking up to her too much for an alpha. So Harry threw away the flower crowns and flowered shirts when the band made it big and has since tried to be more alpha. 

Thinking about that now makes Louis queasy, maybe as beta he and Harry might have had a chance they could have adopted children and maybe then Harry would have enough respect for him so they could both provide for their family as equals. Well thats out the window now, his an omega and Harry is possessive and they're not even mated and as far as Louis' concerned Harry doesn't even know he's omega. 

"Louis c'mon we need to make this quick the drive's half an hour without traffic." Harry says dragging him from his thoughts. They're in Canada heading for America after. Louis has seen nothing on this drive he doesn't even know if his eyes were open or not. 

Harry's holding the door open for him, as he gets out the van he loses his footing only for Harry to hold him up by grabbing his arm. Louis feels his arm burn at the contact, I'm not a weak and needy omega he keeps chanting in his head as they walk to the bus, Harry still holding his arm. 

Louis tries to walk ahead of Harry "please give me a second I need to make a call." Louis tells him as they're about to enter the bus. 

"Oh...okay are you sure? You look like you're about to fall." Louis hates that tone, it's like his talking to a spooked child. 

"Yeah I'll be fine I'll scream if I need ya."  
Louis goes into the bus before a response comes out of Harry. He scrambles for his bunk now noticing how he relied on Harry's grip as he feels a dizzy spell hitting as he grabs the container of pills taking one out. 

He's about to take the pill dry when he feels Harry right behind him holding him so tight chest to back, nose digging into Louis neck. Fuck if his body heat isn't doing things to Louis at that moment, Louis swallows "Harry.... Harry you have to let go, what are you doing... haz stop!"  
Louis is sure Harry can smell him now. That crazed out look cannot be mistaken for anything else except want for an omega. 

Harry steps back like it pains him and Louis slips the pill in his mouth so fast it almost chokes him. He swallows turning around slowly to face Harry who has his back on the opposite bunk breathing so hard his chest moves with each breath. 

Louis doesn't know how long they stand there staring at each other listening to Harry's breathing go steady overtime. Maybe Harry won't know what happened, it could be anything that made Louis smell the way he did. He wishes he could smell himself but all he gets is a scent of need, hunger to protector and an increasing smell of disappointment all coming from Harry. 

Just like his father Harry is disappointed, yeah sure an unmated omega looks bad for the band but that look of hurt on Harry's face makes him want to cry. Louis is not weak, since his birthday where he cried himself to sleep he swore never to cry again, it makes you look weak his mother had once said as advice one morning to being an omega. 

So Louis puts on his face "Don't you say a fucking word Harry. You followed me here at your own free will, I said nothing now it's your turn. I don't want to hear it....not now, we have a show. So don't you dare start judging me and making assumptions, I'm fine.... this is fine." He lies again he doesn't think he's been fine for a long time. 

They head back to the stadium they both keep their distance, they perform, at least Louis can lose himself to the crowd for a couple of hours. 

After the show Louis skips the showers and heads for bus two trying to avoid the boys. 

"You know a bowl right now sounds very appropriate like.... I uh.. I know something's up lou you don't have to tell me but like I miss my friend bro." It's zayn, Louis' lying on the couch faced away from him but it's like he can see the hurt in his face.

Louis sits up and feels a tear run down his face "Fuck." He curses as he quickly wipes at it. His not sure what he has to cry about anymore everything's just shit why bother. 

"Yeah I could do with a bit of calm right now." Louis scoots over to make space for Zayn as he starts to put stuff together. Zayn's quite as they smoke which Louis always appreciated before when he used to do all the talking together with Niall, but now he misses the load voices that spoke nothing of relevance but were always there. Now he's just always stuck in his thoughts of never being good enough for his parents and the band. He doesn't want to let anybody down so he wants to be strong especially now for his father he needs to do something that makes him proud like win a Grammy like his father said once. "I might take this band thing seriously if you boys ever win a Grammy" Louis had been so embarrassed when his dad said that to his boys at the New Years party the previous year, he'd sounded like a dick. That night louis had drank himself to oblivion and woke up with Harry both of them half naked in his bed as his mother cursed Louis's clingy and needy behavior last night in front of their guests. Apparently all he wanted that night was for Harry to take him away so they could go win a Grammy and make babies like they wanted back in x-factor. I've always been a needy omega Louis thinks bitterly. 

"Why do you do that like..." Zayn gestures to the position louis has taken on the couch knees to chest arms around his legs. Louis just shrugs he didn't even realize he was doing it. 

"It just seems like you're trying to make yourself small yah know....like maybe you think you're taking up too much space when you think." Zayn's high that's a long line of words for him "cause you have so much stuff on your mind you unconsciously curl into the smallest position you can be. You've been doing that a lot at least like.....every time you're on a couch." 

"I didn't really notice mate." Louis says, taking the spliff from zayn. 

"I know, that's the part that scares me." They let the silence settle but Louis wants to ask, zayn's high right now so maybe.

"Are you ever afraid of presenting as omega?" Zayn's still 20 so he may still present as omega since known cut off age for alphas is 19 and 24 for omegas. 

"No not really I just think there's too much pressure being an omega yah know.... don't know if I have the strength for that if I'm honest." Louis knows he's cutting it close but he wants Zayn's opinion on the matter. 

"But like where is the pressure...... coming from yah think?" Louis hopes he's not being obvious his senses are getting lose with the weed. 

"I don't know, maybe like I'd need to get mated cause I can't tour with you lads till that's sorted and the whole finding the right alpha asap pressures you, cause it's the rest of my life kinda bond." Zayn says and makes a face like he's trying to get his words straight. "But I think worst would be dealing with the rest of the world and the closed mindedness of many groups when it comes to omega rights. I mean me mums an omega but dads been a pretty cool alpha so I would want something like that you know, to not have hierarchy in the house but a partnership.... Fuck this stuff is making me babble."

Zayn sits back on the couch like he's just getting comfortable now that they're done smoking the spliff. 

"Not babbling...making sense is all." Louis assures feeling a bit better about his situation having heard about others who are happily bonded. 

"Is this cause you smell funny since break?" Zayn's asks and Louis' heart comes to life suddenly feeling locked-in on the moving bus. 

"Chill louis I'm not calling you out or anything...I just....I just think you should never be ashamed or whatever and just know me and the lads are behind you yeah." Zayn cuddles him to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm just posting as I go, no real schedule. Please comment so I know what you think. Do you want weekly, daily or random updates like this?


	4. Chapter 4

The shows carry on that way till they're in America, Louis and Harry keep their distance they never talk about the bus incident. Louis still goes on bus two and the boys switch every night so they at least have one of them with him on bus two. They smoke or listen to rap music Zayn always finds or Niall teaches Louis guitar cords and Liam nights are spent writing songs or attempting to do so. He still talks to Jake on the phone with less calls and more texts since there's almost no privacy on the bus. 

\---------

Harry keeping his distance does not mean he doesn't constantly have his eyes on Louis, whilst backstage, on stage and even across from each other on the van. Louis pretends he hasn't noticed and opts for texting Jake who is going to be in America at the same time as him. 

Jake keeps Louis distracted from what's happening to his body and Louis can live with that, he still doesn't know how to handle himself as an omega and he doesn't mind playing the role of beta so long as no one calls him out on it. 

Louis' getting ready to meet up with Jake when there's a knock at the door and opens to see Harry on the other side. 

"Hey haz I'm about to head out. What's up?"

"Not much thought we could hang out since you're always on the other bus, and tonight is hotel night so you know..."Harry trailed off Louis hated alpha instincts right then. 

"Sorry haz just not tonight yeah, kinda made plans already-" 

Louis' phone started ringing on his bed they both turn to look at the bed. 

It's Jake "hello.."

"Hey Louis so I know we agreed on the restaurant at your hotel but I'm parked outside and there are so many fans out here so maybe we could go to the one at mine?" Jake sounds so unsure of himself like Louis could possibly say no, that warms Louis up more than it should. 

"Yeah uh sure that sounds great let me just ask for a driver-" 

"That won't be necessary I'm parked out back you could duck out?" Louis' heart starts to beat faster all of a sudden this feels like a date, Jakes waiting with a car outside he's not just walking to the hotel lobby down stairs. 

"Okay that's cool could you wait ten minutes just need to sort me'self out yeah."

"Alright see you sass bear." Jake has been calling him sass bear since he wanted to give Louis a pet name and Louis insisted he not call him boo bear cause that's what his mum called him when his gender didn't matter so much. 

"Okay see you." Louis drops the call, turns to Harry only to find Harry left the room whilst he was on the phone, oh well Louis goes on the date. 

Jake is even better in person now that they have had time to chat and know each other, tonight they're learning to be around each. Dinner goes so great Jake invites Louis up to his room for a movie and surprisingly it's a movie about an omega who refuses to be mated until she finds an alpha who values her as an equal member of society and their home. It's a heartwarming story of love conquering all and a bonded pair that's not just driven by instincts. 

Louis passes out after movie number two begins he thinks it was finding Nemo he can't be too sure. He opens his eyes and he is not in his Hotel room but sleeping in Jakes bed and he sees blankets on the couch so Jake must have slept there. 

The door swings open in comes Jake " a very good morning sass bear I brought us some breakfast hope you're hungry." He says displaying a trolly that looks like the whole breakfast menu. Louis hasn't been so happy to see food provided by an alpha in his life. 

"You really didn't have to....do all that, I'm sorry I fell asleep on you last night." Louis apologizes sheepishly looking just to the side of Jake's right ear. 

"I actually enjoy having you around I slept really well with you here." Jake admits. 

"But you slept on the couch, how's that comfortable?" 

"Your scent kind of settles me a bit so that helps."

Louis would rather not talk about his scent and he can't believe that to be true so "how about that breakfast then I'm starved." 

Louis uses an extra tooth brush and freshens up in the bathroom. They spend the morning eating and watching muted television, talking about everything and anything, Louis hasn't felt so calm in a long time until "I know you're an omega." 

Jake says in between some of the silence. So much for being calm, Louis' heart rate spikes up so fast he thinks it might burst out of his chest. 

"Louis calm down! Lottie told me you don't need to worry I don't mind. It uh...actually makes you even more appealing to me." Jake tries to reassure Louis.

"I like you a lot and I told your father the same thing." 

"Wait you what!??" Jakes not helping his case what would his father think of him now. He'd look like he's being desperate going for the first alpha that looks his way. 

"I told him I wanted to properly start courting you and he gave me his blessing." 

"I don't understand." His father has really never blessed anything that involved Louis. 

"With which part I mean-" 

"No like why would you want me like I'm not ready for that sort of thing, like my head is not okay right now I'm a mess you deserve like....I don't know not me." 

"I like you louis and we can figure you out together. Just think about it, there is no rush." Jakes says and kisses Louis on the wrist which reminds Louis how patient Jake has been about their thing or whatever. 

So he says "Okay I'll think about it."

 

He returns later that afternoon to find Harry sitting on his bed looking ready to kill, which would scare Louis a bit if he wasn't in such a good mood. Within an eye blink Harry is right in front of Louis chests mere inches apart Harry inhales his sent and his eyes darken. 

"Louis please take a shower with scent mask cause you smell off him!." Harry commands making eye contact and that was his alpha voice. 

"When you're done I'll come back so we can talk, but we can't while you still reek of that." Harry's alpha was just being rude but his biology couldn't disobey so Louis found himself in the shower wanting to explode. Harry was being a prick and he alpha'd out on him, this is what alphas that weren't open minded as Jake do, they command, Harry must be sure Louis is omega now, after following his order without protest. Louis' never hated his body more. Louis puts on grey track pants and a white top which clings to him more than it should and he walks out to face Harry. 

"I need to scent you I'm unsettled right now...,Please Louis." It wasn't a command, louis doesn't argue he's already pissed so he just sprawls himself on the bed and stares at Harry pointedly. 

"You don't have to-"

"Just get on with it harry, it's fine...I'm fine." 

Harry hovers above Louis holding his weight on his arms and noses at Louis' neck close to his right ear before heading to the left. Louis really hates how he's responding to this, he has to hold back a whimper at the loss of contact as Harry starts moving his right hand over Louis' arm. Louis thought scenting was a more possessive and aggressive act and not something so delicate and sensual, Louis knows nothing he just realizes. 

Harry is off him and sitting on the edge of the bed again, louis feels cold at the loss of heat. 

"Louis I don't want to scare you so please promise me you'll stay calm when I tell you this." Harry turns so his sitting crossed legged facing Louis. He looks harmless like this and not that dark eyed alpha from earlier. Louis sits up as well to look into Harry's eyes. 

"Okay I will try." Louis knows Harry knows so what more can there be that could freak him out. 

"You know they say when an alpha finds a compatible mate, their ultimate mate, when they present they can smell their mates scent even with scent blockers and suppressants." Louis wants to hide he doesn't want to know where this is headed. 

"When I presented I could smell you lou and your scent was mate nothing else and I know after looking it up a bit, a compatible mate for an alpha is one that can bare children. So the only way I could be smelling mate on you was if you were omega." Harry admits starring at his crossed legs.

"So you've know for five years what I only learnt a couple of months back?!" Louis feels betrayed. 

"You wouldn't have believed me if I told you, I was so in love with you during that time, you would have thought I'm making it up so we'd be together." Louis can't disagree with that, their fooling around got a bit heavy when Harry had presented towards the end of x-factor.

Louis' father had put an end to it the moment Larry shippers started making proofs. Telling Louis that two mated alphas who both can't bare legitimate children look weak, signaling an end to the bloodline. Louis at the time was going on seventeen and Harry was eighteen, so he reasoned with Harry that he needed to grow up a bit Louis was still learning to find himself, away from his parents shadow. 

"Okay." Louis says lastly to end the conversation. 

"Wait lou I think we should talk about this yeah. What it means." 

"What it means Harry is that you think I'm your mate and I'm inclined to believe you but....I'm being courted and I don't want to jump into something with you just because our biology dictates that we should." 

Louis makes up his mind then, what he and Harry had ended after x-factor and he's not going to rush into this and give into his omegas want, desire, instinct or whatever. 

"So harry if you could please give me some time and space while I think this through."

"Okay but I want to help, I know you're not dealing well with your gender...I mean you freak out the moment someone merely takes a guess."

"What are you saying?"

"You need to start trying to accept it. Being omega that is."

"I don't know how I can do that...... I've tried it's just a lot to take."

"I can teach you."

"You want to teach me how to be omega?"

"No....just like other stuff."

"Okay...what?"

"Like you need to know what scares you so much about it, like which factors of the world would you need to remove to make this okay for you."

"I wouldn't say I'm scared."

"You've been scared about it before you even presented. The possibility haunted you until the day it happened but you're still not okay with it."

"I'm fine really I'm getting used to it." Louis lies. 

"See that's a lie, you avoid it, you try to be the omega that people learn about in class, except when you're with Jake. It's like he's the only one who gets it."

"That's cause he does, he understands me, he doesn't judge me, he listens to what I have to say, he was there when no one else cared!" Louis likes Jake around he feels safer when he's around cause Jake knows everything. 

"That's unfair, you pushed all of us away, you came back and it was like you shut down, you hardly ever spoke, if we even tried to approach, you would run off." Louis cant keep eye contact, right now he feels open. 

"Louis we waited for you to want to talk about it but you never did. I don't know what Jake did to make you trust him over us, but me and the boys have been through a lot with you-"

"I didn't mean to trust Jake it just happened!" Louis doesn't like how Harry makes it sound like its his fault. 

"Don't you think it hurts! It hurts louis to watch my best friend not trust me enough to tell me what's happening to him, to at least trust one of the boys-"

"I didn't even tell Jake!" Louis defends. 

"But he knows doesn't he?" Harry demands. 

"Yes but I didn't tell him okay!"

"So that's how it works, if we figure it out we earn your trust!" Harry looks like he might cry now. Louis can't stand the thought of making Harry cry. 

"That's not what I'm saying harry it's just complicated okay. Please know that I still trust you and the boys, it's just I need to deal with this my way." Louis says exasperated. 

"Louis you're not dealing you're hiding, have you ever even thought about what you would do if people found out?" No Louis hasn't, that just makes everything too real.

"It won't happen."

"It has too." Louis can't help the way his eyes bulge out at that statement Harry can't make him tell. 

"You can't make me."

"No I can't and I wouldn't, but with those suppressant it's only a matter of time before they affect you physically and people notice."

Louis hasn't thought that far ahead he figures he still has a couple of years. 

There's a knock at the door, Louis lets out a breath he didn't even know he was holding. 

"We still have to talk about this." Harry says walking to open the door. 

"We need to be in the van in ten minutes." Liam announces peeking into the room, Louis is still seated on the bed. 

"I'll walk with you li." Louis says getting up from the bed to get his phone from the side table and his back pack with a change of clothes. Liam just stares as Louis walks past him into the hall way and waits. 

"Okay... let me get my stuff." Liam looks between Louis and Harry like he's trying to figure out what he's missing before heading to his room to get his stuff. "Louis we nee-"  
"Not now harry please." Louis cuts harry off walking to the elevators. 

\-------

Louis is on a whole new level of avoiding Harry it's been a week since the mate talk and Louis has received little tokens from Jake every other day. First day he received a box of chocolates and red roses with a card that said "cliche I know but that's only because it works. I miss you -J", next was a box set of must have omega movies that Louis has been watching back to back since. He feels better after watching each one thinking there's hope for him too, like maybe he can be an omega and not hate it so much. Harry said he was hiding but louis can't spend the rest of his life hiding, he wants to be proud, he just doesn't know how yet. He doesn't know who to talk to about being ashamed of his body he has gained so much weight and most of his jeans don't fit. 

He's standing in front of the mirror half naked with his favorite pair of black jeans on and they won't button. Louis wants to cry, they're all going out tonight cause it's Zayn's birthday and they all want to go and have a few pints. He would rather stay in his comfy pants and watch a movie from the box set and text Jake about it later. 

All of Louis' jeans are one size too small for him now, last week he found that all his stage outfits had been one size bigger than normal. He was glad no one asked him if he needed a bigger size and just did the switch quietly without bringing attention to his weight. Now if only they changed the clothes he has in his suitcase, it's been thirty minutes of fitting into different outfits nothing fits properly. Louis looks at his bulging tummy, turns side ways and cries. He doesn't know why he's crying but he cries and he feels air leave his lungs and falls onto his knees and cries. He's sobbing now, eyes red, right hand on his chest trying to control his breathing, he can't stop crying. Louis crawls for his phone but he doesn't know who to call, how does he explain the crying, when he himself doesn't know what actually set it off, he doesn't think he can speak with the amount of sobbing going on. So instead he crawls past his phone on the side table to the bed, still with his unbuttoned jeans and curls into a ball and just cries. 

He hears his phone ringing in the background he doesn't know how long it's been since curling into bed over the covers. 

There's a knock on the door and it keeps getting more agitated and louis' phone is still ringing, louis doesn't want to open his eyes, he realizes he fell asleep. He tries to stand and a dizzy spell hits him and he has to sit back down for a second. He hears Harry shout his name through the door, he looks to the mirror and he feels like crying all over again, his eyes are red and puffed out, dark circles underneath them and he's still half naked. Louis always had a little tummy but it looks awful like this bulging out over the open button of his jeans. "Lou..." Harry calls out from the now open door Liam next to him with a key card he must have got from the desk downstairs. 

Both liam and Harry are dressed up, liam in dark jeans with a white shirt tucked into his jeans showing a brown belt at his waist, Harrys wearing black jeans and a black shirt with at least four open buttons he looks good like that Louis thinks more chest than shirt is a good look on Harry. Louis remembers they're supposed to be going out, it's Zayn's birthday he needs to get dressed.

"I must have fallen asleep I was on the phone I'm almost ready let me just find a shirt." Louis says getting up and sifting through his suitcase looking for a shirt, he doesn't hear Liam closing the door waiting for him to turn around and face them. Louis finds a black shirt that looks too much like Harry's to belong to him. Louis puts it on and sees that it over laps on his unbuttoned jeans and tucks the sides so the button doesn't poke out under the shirt. There's nothing he can do with his hair with the boys already here for him. 

"I think I'll just go with the 'I just got out of bed look' cause it's true and all." Louis tries to joke but he feels out of breath as he says it and his voice sounds recked. "Louis you can't go out like this." Harry says taking a step closer with an outstretched hand like he wants to touch Louis but waiting for permission. "If you give me five ten minutes I'm sure I can do something with my hair, is it that bad?" Louis asks turning to the mirror to give it another look. "No lou your hair is fine, it's just, we're going to a club and all that might make things worse." Liam says peaking behind Harry's shoulder. Now Louis is confused "make what worse?" He asks turning to look at both Harry and Liam who look pained by the sight off him like they might cry anytime soon. 

"Lou you're dropping." Harry says in one breath. "What?" Louis asks because omegas drop, he is still beta by the help of pills to prevent any obvious omega behaviors like dropping in times of stress or going into heat and slicking up around compatible alphas. 

"Louis you're going into omega drop." Harry states simply, like this is not the worst thing that could happen to louis right now. Louis shakes his head "No no no!" Louis repeats slamming a fist onto his chest so he can breathe. "No no...I can't be, I'm not...I'm not even no no." Louis feels harry grab his fist and holds him onto his chest, squeezing, trying to keep him together.


	5. Chapter 5

" lou it's okay yeah, calm down it's okay." 

Louis wants to laugh, how is it okay, people who fully drop can stay in their heads until they feel whatever threat or stress that caused the drop has been removed. His fear of being openly omega cannot be removed or resolved if he's in his head all by himself that could take forever. During a drop omegas don't know what is going on around them, they seek safety by clouding out what's happening around them, they are sensitive to noise, light and their skin becomes too sensitive to touch. They need 24hour care and are mostly hospitalized if they don't have someone at home to look after them. People will ask what happened to him people will know, people can easily guess if he just disappears in the middle of tour. He will look weak, his family will look weak because his stupid body can't take the pressure. He feels sick. 

Louis runs to the bathroom and throws up his dinner by the toilet. He rinses his mouth, he turns to find harry hovering by the bathroom door. "I asked li to give us some privacy, he's gone, but he wants an explanation." Louis walks over to harry he doesn't want to spoil everyone's fun so if he has to get on his knees to go out then he will. Harry engulfs Louis in a tight hug, louis' hands are holding onto the front of Harry's shirt, head resting on his chest. Harry's nosing at Louis' hair "please don't make me stay haz, just for tonight I want to go, I've been a bore for so long I just want tonight to be like old times." Louis says into Harry's chest. "I promise to do whatever you want just don't make a fuss about this, we'll work it out when we come back....please." Louis finishes his plea looking up at Harry.  
"Okay."Harry says nodding "but I have to scent you so we can mask your distress scent from other alphas."  
"Okay. Okay that's cool, yeah we can do that." 

After ten minutes of sensual scenting louis grabs a pair of toms slips them on and gets his phone and wallet heading for the door. "You can't leave my sight tonight lou, I need to know where you are at all times." Harry says with all seriousness in his tone. "Okay but don't treat me like im your omega...I don't like that."  
"Alright but I'm still yours. Never doubt that." Harry's says as they leave the room to find the others. 

The club is packed, they find a booth in VIP Liam looks like he might be sick he didn't get an explanation, Harry told him it can wait a night. So that's how Louis finds himself sitting between Harry and liam downing his drink, he doesn't need to worry about what his body is doing, which is slowly shutting down. Niall has gone to get bottle service Zayn is looking between the three of them sensing that something's up. 

"So zaynie the big 21 welcome mate this is the age of glory. Happy birthday big guy." Louis announces raising a shot glass to toast with zayn. "Awww thanks bro." They down their shots after that followed by a couple more that Niall pours from the bottle. Louis starts laughing later that night from something Niall said and he feels happy and free like he can do anything maybe being omega is not the end of the world. Maybe he can be the voice of reason for omega rights. 

"Zayn, Niall let's go dance I'm in a right mood. Let the brooding alphas be." Louis all but shouts as he gets up going across Harry's lap only to have harry hold his wrist just when he's about to get off the couch. " Louis I have to stay with you at all times." Harry says looking into his eyes. "Well then get your dancing shoes on and let's go dance." Louis says and gets up to follow Zayn and Niall to the dance floor not caring if Harry follows. The dance floor is packed with heated bodies and Louis gets lost in them and dances between birthday boy and Niall till Niall has to use the bathroom so Zayn offers to go with him. Louis' not done dancing why won't they dance "hazza come dance" Louis drags Harry from the sidelines by his wrist. They end up back to chest Louis hands reaching out to hold the back of Harry's neck he feels so dirty he wants to embrace it. Harry holds onto Louis' hips gently and carefully and that's not what Louis wants he turns sideways to look up at Harry "come harry dance with me like old times." Louis slurs as he grinds his hips back to the front of Harry jeans, Harry hasn't had much to drink but he's tipsy enough to give in. 

Everything after that is a blur, they dance Zayn comes back with Liam and the four are dancing. Niall is talking to someone by the bar, Z and Li are way too close not to be kissing, Louis is having fun that's all he remembers and that's all that matters. 

His phone is ringing on him like in a pocket, there are hands on his legs trying to locate it, Louis peeks to see Harry with one eye open trying to find the phone he looks so cuddly and soft at that moment, in just his boxers and hair all over the place. "Lou please find that phone and burn it please." Harry says falling back to bed, the phone stops ringing only to start again, it's vibrating in Louis' back pocket he fishes it out while taking of his jeans that feel too tight right now. 

"Why you call so early...?" Louis answers dropping his jeans on the floor, without looking at the screen.

"Louis it's twelve pm there, and do you want to explain what I'm looking at." It's Jake ugh Louis doesn't want to talk to him right now, he wants to be selfish a little longer and cuddle harry he smells delicious today like earth and trees with vanilla is that even a thing he wonders. 

"Jake I'm still hungover and you sound like you're screaming can you maybe call later when-" 

"No Louis! I made my intentions clear and you go off and make sex eyes and let some other alpha rub themselves all over you." Now Jake is screaming and he sounds mad if not a bit disgusted. Harry is listening Louis knows cause he stops moving about. 

"Louis do you want to explain or is it exactly what it looks like?" Louis has never heard Jake mad and he doesn't want Harry here for that. Louis looks at Harry to find him starring back at him with a worried face and slightly darker eyes. 

"Lou please drop the phone and call Paul now." Harry says breathing through his mouth "Harry what-" Louis cuts off when he breathes harry in and his smell is so so good. 

His rut, it's two weeks early, Louis wants to burry his nose in it and never come out Harry has never smelled so intense before, he smells like mate he smells too good to let go he doesn't want to call Paul. "Louis! Call Paul!"Harry shouts through Louis' thoughts. 

"is that harry Louis did you sleep with him is that why he's in your bed? Louis!" Jakes voice sounds so small in the receiver Louis cuts the call and speed dials Paul its starts ringing Louis hands it over to Harry in favour of nosing at Harry's neck. Louis is grateful he can't slick up thanks to suppressants cause he's hard as fuck. 

"Paul I'm going into rut right now and I'm in Louis' room." Louis finds himself on top of Harry smelling all of him and running his hands through his hair, "yeah he's here Paul hurry my scent is affecting him and it's only a matter of time before I lose my control." Harry says out rushed and hurried, Louis hears a thud and next Harry is on top of him chest to chest dicks hard against each other Louis' legs bracketing Harry's who starts mouthing kisses to Louis' neck and grinding down. 

Louis gets lost in the heat of Harry's body he feels like he's on fire he wants to be claimed, his body is screaming for it, Louis runs his hands in Harry's hair holding him against his neck allowing Harry to nibble and bite on the skin there Louis is certain there will be visible bite marks all over his neck but he doesn't care because he belongs to Harry right now and he wants to. 

"Harry!" Paul uses his alpha voice to get Harry's attention Louis doesn't know how long he's been there but long enough since the door is closed and Zayn is there on the opposite side of the bed to Paul.

"Harry you need to let Louis go, Zayn will take him back to his room, he can't be here Harry, his mind is clouded by your scent right now, please Harry let him go." Paul says gentler this time but still firm. 

Harry literally jumps out of bed and presses himself against a far wall and covers his nose with his right hand and shuts his eyes. Louis is being lifted by Zayn and he wants to scream out for Harry but Harry is shaking his head by the wall Louis closes his mouth and let's Zayn drag him out. 

Louis finds Liam at the hall way who hands him track pants and a t-shirt Louis' just in his boxers so he puts on the clothes without protest. "Paul said we need to take you back to the buses you have to stay there till this is sorted." Liam says as they move for the elevators. 

Louis goes straight to Zayn's bunk since it doesn't smell like Harry and holds back tears because he now knows what it feels like to lose control to his body but also what little self control he has over the smell of mate. If this is what Harry smelt on him long ago and hasn't given in like how Louis did, when he practically jumped him. He's embarrassed by his own actions, he wants to cry because even last night before the whole heated dancing, he felt protected when Harry was just there keeping an eye out for him and being surrounded by his scent again had settled some part of him.

Louis wants to cry because he thinks he has been in denial of something that's been in front of him for all these years. Trying to convince himself that him and Jake could maybe give it a try being romantically involved, but Louis has never wanted to be claimed by Jake or even had the urge to kiss him senseless. 

So maybe Jake is more of a friend than anything romantic and that's just a shame because he's been nothing but supportive over the past few months. 

"Hey lou...I'm gonna talk and you listen yeah." Zayn says and waits for acknowledgement, Louis turns to face him. "So I presented this morning or maybe last night, I think." Zayn says he looks like he's calculating his thoughts but he's eyes are excited and bright. "And Liam's my mate like he asked Paul to tell me this morning so I knew it was true and he didn't just make it up in his head you know." Zayn smiles at the memory. 

"But like I'm still scared a bit haven't told anyone yet, well except you now, but like I'm afraid to tell the world about it, don't think I'm ready, not today anyways. But I don't want to hide, Paul said we could call off the rest of tour if I feel i need time to sort myself out, I don't want that, this doesn't make me incapable of performing yeah. I can still go out and sing, only now I have to drown myself in Liam's scent cause he's courting me and doesn't want anyone getting the wrong idea about it yah know." 

"But like.." Louis clears his throat to speak "like aren't you afraid of how your body is now so dependent onto someone else you could drop?" That's the part that bothers Louis a lot he wants some sort of control.  
"Well I think that works both ways you know, like haven't you noticed how you have to fold your jeans at the bottom cause they're all suddenly too long for you."  
"Yeah they're a bigger size and I'm kind of short."  
"Louis how are you so oblivious to things that go on around you." Louis thinks back to all the new outfits he got and how they all seemed long and smelt slightly of Harry. 

"There were some new clothes but Harry also gave you some of his clothes because they don't fit him anymore couldn't you smell his scent on them?" 

"I did I just thought he was being a possessive twat and rubbing himself all over my clothes." Louis can't believe he can fit into Harry's clothes now. "Louis Harry's losing weight as much as you're gaining, he feels helpless and he feels like he's failing you as a mate. I figured it out sorry." Zayn at least has the decency to blush for just blurting the word mate like it's nothing. 

" it's a two way street you don't want to be with Harry so Harry's body feels rejected and is beating itself up by not gaining weight. Haven't you noticed how in the bus your plate at breakfast is stacked so high, it's cause Harry gives you his portions half the time." Louis just thought they all had as much as him and he's just eating too slow. Louis laughs then, full on giggling like someone is tickling him, he laughs but there are tears in his eyes. "Aww lou." Zayn says getting into the bunk to cuddle him till he sleeps.


	6. Chapter 6

Louis wakes up later that evening alone on Zayn's bunk he gets up for a shower that calms the buzzing under his skin, he feels hungry so after the shower he heads to the kitchen area of the bus to find Niall with a phone in one hand and a packet of chips on the other. 

"Ahh tommo how's the hangover c'min?" He questions not looking up from his phone. 

"No need to shout mate." Louis feels like Niall is screaming and he's chewing too loudly. 

"Am I screaming now?"

"No that's better thanks." Louis says grabbing milk for cereal and ingredients for a sandwich, maybe he should order pizza bus food won't be enough for him right now he thinks to himself. 

"Louis I'm whispering can you still hear me?"

"Yeah Niall, I think we should order something I'm really hungry, funny enough I'm not hanging." Louis says over a mouth full of cereal. 

Niall hums his agreement and they sit quietly at the table just eating, Louis makes his sandwich after that, Niall reads his thoughts and orders pizza and they move from the kitchen table to the couch and sit to watch the avengers again. They finish the pizza only for Niall to keep throwing food stuff at Louis who shows his appreciation by eating every single item from packets of chips to Mars bars, he doesn't question where Niall's getting these things he just keeps eating. Half way through the movie Niall goes out of stock because he has to get up and go to the kitchen to restock, he doesn't seem to be watching the movie by what Louis can tell, he's been texting on his phone since it started. 

"Can you lads hear the movie or are you just sitting and watching a silent screen." Liam shouts walking to stand next to the couch. 

"Do you need to shout it out liam." Louis says irritated glaring at Liam then turning back to watch the screen. 

"That's what I meant li, he can hear that." Niall says turning to face Liam on his side of the couch. 

"Okay the doctor's just outside." Liam says turning to look at Louis. 

"What are you two on about?" Louis questions breaking apart his chocolate and eating a piece. 

"Louis you're eating like you're getting ready to hibernate, you ate two pizzas by yourself and that's not counting the amount of sandwiches you made before hand." Niall says soft enough for Louis. 

"Okay maybe I'm a bit hungry, but why is there a doctor outside?" Okay maybe this particular hangover makes him hungry that's no big deal. 

"Lou the doctor's here to examine you, we think you're dropping too fast you're already sensitive to noise. That's why you think we are shouting." Liam says sitting on the arm rest of the couch. 

"But I can hear you just fine now."

"Yeah, that's cause I'm whispering." Liam states. 

Louis thinks he should be panicking like he does in these situations but he strangely feels calm right now, maybe his paranoia has come to an end. He likes this chilled out version of himself, he thinks about coming out to the world as an omega and feels nothing, the fear is gone, Louis feels so relaxed he shifts on the couch and lays his head on Niall's lap and gets comfortable. 

"Bring in the magic man doctor." He says. 

Liam and Niall share a look before Liam gets up to call in the doctor. Who sits on a chair in front of Louis and Niall. 

"Hi Louis I'm Dr. Hamilton, I know you feel like going to sleep right now but I need to ask you a few questions." The doctor whispers to Louis. 

Louis nods looking at the doctor, "tell me how you are feeling at the moment" 

"I feel calm and relaxed, like I could sleep but also I could use a small snack." 

"I was told you've been taking suppressants when did you start taking them?" 

"On Christmas." Louis answers easily, Louis thinks whatever drugs they have him on must really be strong because he should be freaking out that Niall and Liam can hear this conversation. 

"Did you have your first heat before taking them?" 

"Nope" Louis answers feeling happy all of a sudden and smiles like a little kid. 

The doctor looks to see Liam and Niall looking at Louis with worried looks. 

"Louis a doctor cannot prescribe suppressants to an individual who hasn't had their first heat, that's when your body fully understands it's purpose and readies itself for breeding. Skipping and postponing your first heat puts stress on your body, since it's the next essential step in your biology that defines the kind of carrier you will be." The doctor says and diggs into his bag and writes down a prescription for heat inducers. 

"You need to go into heat to relieve the stress on your body and this will ultimately stop the drop before it's too late. Louis do you understand."

"Yes doc I hear you. You're saying i need to heat up so I don't drop. Got it."  
Louis confirms turning to look up at Niall "Nailler can you help me through the whole heat thing, I've seen it on one of Jakes movies and it gets pretty intense without the toys and extras to help." Louis asks seriously. 

"Whatever you need lou just let Zayn know since he will be staying with you during that time and he can tell me so I can get it for you yeah." Niall promises running a soft hand through Louis' hair till Louis falls asleep on Niall's lap. 

"Hey Louis you have to wake up now love." Zayn wakes Louis up now that they are safely tucked at the hotel room on a whole different hotel from Harry. After the doctor left, Liam went to get the heat pills, while Paul moved Louis to another hotel ensuring that they weren't seen by fans especially since Louis was being carried out the car into the hotel because they didn't want to wake him as he got more and more sensitive to noise. 

"How did I get here, where are we?" Louis asks now very awake after his nap. 

"We had to move hotels so you could take the pills. Do you remember what the doctor said?" Zayn asks worriedly. Louis thinks back to earlier that evening when he was so calm and wishes he could go back to that state but right now the panic is returning. 

"Yeah I remember all of it. But what if people find out, zayn I'm gonna have to be missing for at least a week what will we tell the fans, what about the shows." Now Louis thinks he's going to freak out. 

"Louis it's okay calm down and listen carefully, Harry is still in rut and that goes on for about a week yeah, the shows have already been cancelled and they know Harry's situation so we don't need to tell them anything yeah, we all going to keep a low profile so it's doesn't look suspicious with only you and Harry being Mia. So what we need you to do is try and get over this drop and go through your heat okay?" Zayn concludes looking to Louis to see if he gets what's happening.  
"Okay yeah I can do that, wow this is embarrassing you don't need to be here for when you know I start the..." Louis trials off, he's going to be a mess he's read that an omega's first heat is intense and zayn being here could make things awkward. "Tell you what take this pill and if at anytime you want me to leave the room you let me know and I'll do just that. I'm also an omega so what you go through I'll probably go through soon enough." Zayn reassures Louis while giving him a big white pill which Louis takes down dry "well I brought you water but okay..." Zayn looks amused by Louis' efficiency. "Yeah well me and pills have a thing now I guess." Louis admits. "How about we watch a movie or do you want to call someone before you know?" Zayn asks. 

Louis decides to call Daniel he hasn't spoken to him in awhile, he texts Lottie all the time so he can hear about the twins and George, he's uses Zayn's phone to call since his is somewhere in his room with a rutting Harry. 

"Zayn what's wrong?" Daniel answers concerned "woah big brother how and why do you have Zaynie's number?" Louis questions. 

"Oh Louis how are you little brother and what happened to your mobile?" 

"My mobile is fine old man, just out of reach. You still didn't answer my question."

"I spoke to Zayn after you left for tour you looked pretty rainy, so I asked him to keep an eye out since he's not alpha or anything." 

"What do you mean I was rainy? Is that even a thing and you asked zayn to stalk me?" This so sounds like something Dan would do that Louis can't even be mad at him for it. 

"I mean like, you looked like you had a dark cloud over you, yes I see pictures of the band sometimes, so I asked Zayn to keep an eye, not stalk he never reported back anyways so tell him he's fired." 

"Yeah well most of us tend to rely on Niall for such dirty work." Louis says feeling better already, talking to Dan always put him in a good mood. 

"I'll keep that in mind for the next mission. So tell me lou how you feelin?" 

"I don't know really I've just been keeping my head above water and not actually trying to swim out of this dark sea yah know. Does that make sense?" 

"It just tells me you're not doing okay if that's how you interpret your situation." Dan says. 

"Yeah well I'm actually going to deal with it now you know, no more hiding just trying to learn about myself and what my biology means. There's so much out there that I don't know about my own gender so yeah will see how it goes." Louis admits and for the first time feels like he could do better and be better at accepting himself. 

"That's so good to hear Louis, I know we both avoided this topic for so long but please know I've never been ashamed or embarrassed of you, I've always been proud of you louis, I mean you stood up to mum and dad about staying with the band. Louis you never gave up that easily and I'm glad to hear you're fighting for this too." That just makes Louis want to cry he knew his brother supported him but it's so good to hear him say it out loud. 

"Aww thanks Danny Dan, I know it took me a while to get here but now I'm ready to try." 

"That's good to hear Louis and I'm also trying something. I think I met someone and I think you should meet them next break, but I don't think she's ready for the parents yet, so it's just going to be you, me and Lottie what do you think?" Dan asks sounding unsure for the first time in like ever. 

"Danny you dog I leave for a month and you're already getting hitched of course I'd love to meet the one that made you settle who's the lucky girl?" Louis actually feels happy for Daniel he's been alone for so long trying to live up to their fathers expectations and it's great to hear he met someone.  
"Her names Mendaline she's 23 and works at a children's clinic, plays piano and she gets the songs I like." 

"Well I look forward to meeting her she sounds great." Louis truly means that. "Thanks lou... Random q but can I ask what's going on between you and Jake?" Dan had to ask that's the kind of person he is. "Well I thought we could be something but turns out I was just fooling myself the whole time, like he helped me hide a bit and I don't think I want to do that anymore. Why do you ask now though?"

"Well dad was pretty livid with him after seeing those photos from the club and called him in for a meeting in his study, it's a Sunday and those pics have nothing to do with him."

"Wait what club photos?"  
"The ones of you and the boys last night I think for zayn's birthday." Louis didn't even know pictures were taken. 

"Well I don't know what dad would have to say to Jake but I think we are going to be just friends, if he wants that is." 

"Okay that's good I didn't really think he was your type, something just doesn't fit with him."  
"Yeah well I need to get going talk to you soon, miss you loads."  
"Alright love you lou lou."  
"Love you too Danny Dan." Louis says ending the call and lays back down on the bed suddenly feeling exhausted after that call. Zayn's not in the room now but on the bed there is a black bag that Louis wants to peek into but is afraid to find out what it could be since he already has an idea. 

"Hey lou I brought food so hope you're hungry." Zayn says walking into the room and handing him a box of pizza and getting comfortable on the bed. "I also got Indian and Chinese both on the table for now we can eat pizza and watch reruns of friends. So that's what they do till Louis feels drowsy and gets under the covers and falls asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you're not tottaly hating this.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's just bits on Louis' heat. It's a bit explicit, I think.

Louis wakes up early morning and he's sweating and his skin feels like it's on fire he gets out of bed so he can take a piss, he stumbles to the bathroom switches on the light and does his business, but he feels too hot he walks over to the sink and looks at the mirror whilst washing his hands and he looks recked and all he did was sleep. He tries to open the window but it won't open, it's a heat room so the windows don't open to prevent heat scent from escaping and giving away his vulnerability to other alphas. Louis walks back into the room to find Zayn blinking awake and stretching like a kitten "has it started?" He asks. "Not yet but I'm feeling hot and I need air." Louis admits flopping back on the bed.  
"I'll adjust the air con." Zayn gets up to set the thermostat. 

Louis thinks he can squeeze in a few more hours of sleep when the wave hits him. The heat hits him so fast his breathing picks up and he's so horny right now. He curls his toes and tries not to reach for his suddenly hard cock and he feels himself slick up and his underpants gets soaked and he wants to cry at how empty he feels his hole clenching against nothing. "Oh God. Zayn it's happening fuck." He says reaching out for his cock and giving it a few tugs and his orgasm comes after a couple of tugs and he thinks his home free at least for now, but only problem is, his cock is still hard against his boxers and they feel so small and constrictive all of a sudden and Louis tugs them off, letting his cock breathe before tugging hard and fast chasing release. 

Louis comes again but it's not enough he needs more friction so he turns to lay on his stomach on the bed and starts rutting against the wrinkled sheets. Louis sees zayn move to get the bag but that's not Louis' concern at the moment Louis chases his orgasm as he tries to get friction from the covers and sheets. " fuck zayn I give up I take it back I want harry I want him here please just let him take me, his my alpha I'm his omega it only makes sense." Louis pleads trying to locate zayn around the room only find him holding a butt plug and throwing it at the bed next to Louis' left hand that's not trying to pleasure his cock. 

"Geez really that's how you plan to help me, by giving me a plug and I have a breathing alpha with a dick and a knot to get me through this. This is so stupid such a stupid thing to do." Louis rants as he reaches out for the plug and sliding it in easily into his slicked up and open hole not caring about Zayn who's trying to look somewhere else, once the plug is in Louis tugs twice and release awaits and he comes with a soft whimper, that's what he needed. Zayn hands him bottled water the moment he comes down from his high and before his next wave hits. 

That's how the rest of the week goes Louis works the plug and finds it has a button that simulates a knot so he gets full with it up his ass and Zayn wipes him down when Louis calms down or leads him to the bath when Louis is settled enough to do so. The whole week Louis eats nothing but chocolate chip ice cream, it's like his brain only needs that to survive through the heat, no one objects and Louis goes through so many containers by the end of the week he should be embarrassed but Zayn tells him everyone has their food when in heat and just hopes his isn't as messy or melts everywhere like Louis' ice cream.


	8. Chapter 8

Louis wakes up exhausted feeling like he ran marathons not with his legs but with his entire body, all of his known muscles are sore. He moves around on the bed only to find that he's sleeping on clean sheets in a whole different room with trackies on but he still needs a shower so he goes in for a long one that leaves him feeling spring clean although still tired. He walks out of the bathroom to find Harry sitting buy the couch in the middle of the room facing a muted television, the table in front of him has an assorted selection of foods including a tub of chocolate chip ice cream Louis can't believe Zayn told Harry. 

"Hazza what are you doing here?" Louis goes to put on a clean pair of track pants that have been conveniently placed on the bed. "Just came to check up on you I guess I was kind of worried about this week for you, and worse I wasn't able to look after you." Harry says looking apologetic.  
"That's okay hazz no worries we both had no choice in the matter. So how about we skip the part were we wish we could have helped the other and just eat cause I'm hungry." Louis says while getting comfortable on the couch next to Harry. They sit in silence watching a movie that's almost at the end and they eat. There are burgers and fries and Louis chooses to eat his chips first nibbling on them feeling a whole lot better than before the shower, he thinks he can be okay maybe he freaked out cause his emotions were all over the place thanks to the pills, which reminds Louis "haz are you okay? I know I've been dealing with my own stuff and just ignoring everyone else, well especially you since I tried so hard to not be in the same room as you." Louis feels guilty even as he says it. "I'm okay lou, much better now yeah." Harry says Louis doesn't believe him even for a second. 

Louis turns to face Harry and properly look at him and it hurts to see what Zayn was saying about the weight loss. Harry's cheeks are not their normal puffed out self, his white tee is hanging off of him and his jeans look a size too big." Louis crawls onto Harry's lap and wraps his arms around Harry's neck and just holds him close. 

"Harry I'm so sorry for being a dick about this whole mate thing, I trust you yeah, and I think you would make a great husband and father, never doubt that even if I neglect to remind you. I love you hazza bear and you're one of my best friends, so please stop worrying about me and take care of you, cause when I'm good and sorted, I want to know that I will find My Alpha strong and healthy, not starved and depressed yeah." Louis finishes moving to look Harry in the eye so he can see how honest and true that statement is. "Louis I thought you didn't want me as a mate, there's no way I could have been okay with that," Harry defends. 

"I know Harry that's not what I meant, I mean I was being shitty and didn't talk to you about what I was really feeling and that just led to more complications." 

"Did you feel like I would be an unfair alpha to you, is that it?" 

"Sort of, I just don't like the alpha you're trying to become, I mean..... that Harry with the flower shirts and crowns was the Harry I admired, that's the Harry I could see my future with, but now this Harry just freaks me out a bit."

"I guess Niall was right." Harry states with a little smile.  
"About?" Louis prompts. 

"Well he said I'm scaring you with being all dark and mysterious and that you could feel like I'm turning into your father." Harry says not keeping eye contact, Louis is still on his lap so he says that to Louis' chest looking embarrassed. 

"Well Niall's not wrong." Louis admits, Harry is not that carefree alpha anymore, he is trying to fit into societies stereotype and Louis doesn't want to deal with that. 

"It's sad to think this entire time I was trying to be a worthy mate..... Like Mark told me I was too soft and that I would never have a chance with a Tomlinson like you, because your upbringing was that of a real alpha and you wouldn't settle for less." 

"Wait dad told you I wanted you to be proper hardcore alpha?"  
"Yeah not in as many words but yeah."  
"And you believed him, he's been trying sabotage our relationship since I jumped you on stage when the group started." Louis says wanting to laugh because Harry always sees the good in people even in Louis' father. 

"I didn't believe him at first you know, but then you stopped wearing your colored pants and you bought only black. You even stopped wearing your favorite white jeans and I just felt silly wearing flower crowns after that because you were growing up."

"Oh hazza those were just my own insecurities about my parents, I was a few months from cut off age for alpha and they made an offhanded comment about my bright colors, how back in the day omegas wore the brightest color to attract their alphas attention-"  
"Louis you know that's not true." Harry cuts in brushing Louis' hair gently. 

"Yeah I know, just at the time when they said it I already felt like I was doing something wrong, and that's why I wasn't presenting, so just to be safe I got a lot of dark colors to be more alpha like." Harry wraps his arms around Louis' waist bringing them closer and speaks into Louis' hair "I think we were both young and didn't know how to be ourselves without being concerned about what other people thought of us. But now hopefully we can stop being idiots and stop trying to fit in and be ourselves." Harry says running his hands up and down Louis' back soothingly. They stay like that for a long time just breathing each other in, Louis tucking his face into Harry's neck and feeling at home like that, safe and comfortable. 

"Louis you smell amazing right now." Harry says nosing at Louis' neck.  
"Well you smell like home to me, I don't know why it's so clear now like that's all I can smell." Louis admits into Harry's neck. 

"I think the suppressants were doing something to your sense of smell especially clouding mine, but you smell pure, like mine now and that's a good scent on you." Harry says smiling only to have his smile fall when he sees Louis shake his head slowly and getting off Harry's lap and stands up.  
"Louis what's wrong." Harry's asks as Louis starts pacing back and fourth behind the couch, Harry makes to stand "no Harry please stay seated I need to think." Harry sits back. 

Louis is trying to figure out how to say I know what I said, but I'm not really ready to face reality, cause I'm a coward and I want to take the suppressants until I'm ready, so pure scent be gone. Louis thinks he's made progress in accepting his biology it doesn't freak him out that much now, but having the whole world hear about it, well that's another story Louis is not ready to engage in.

"Why are you so scared if people find out?" Harry says bringing Louis out of his thoughts.  
"I'm not scared." Louis defends. 

"So that pacing about has nothing to do with you not telling anyone about you gender?" Harry questions looking hurt at the thought of it. 

"You wouldn't understand Harry so please don't try and make me feel guilty about it, I'm doing that enough on my own." Louis doesn't want to get into this with Harry right now, they've made such progress. 

"Okay help me understand because I really don't get why you still need to hide." Harry says deflating back onto the couch. 

How does Louis tell him he has never made his own father proud and now he doesn't know how. Both Daniel and Lottie made him proud when they presented alpha and went on to join devisions in Tomlinson industries. Louis feels like he keeps being a disappointment to his father, he was never athletic enough cause he could never make captain in the football team, he had no vision because he really didn't want to work for his parents. He doesn't know what's left for him to do to make them proud, but it sure is not him coming out as an omega without consulting his parents, especially with the ventures taking place in America if those fail with Louis out, there's noway his father wouldn't add that to the list of things Louis failed to do. So no Louis can't admit that to Harry, not yet anyways. 

"I can't come out yet okay please understand that yeah.....I just need to speak to mum and dad before I come out."

"Okay you can call them and talk it through that's understandable." Harry nods in agreement with his own statement. 

"It has to be face to face Haz I can't just call them about something like this, they would flip. I'll do it over break."  
"Lou that's months from now." Harry pleads. 

"Yeah well I get time to prepare my speech, so there's an upside." Louis says moving to sit on the couch safe distance between the two of them now. 

"What does this mean for us?" Harry questions nervously running a hand on his own leg. 

"I don't know haz, just tell your body I'm not rejecting it. I just feel like people can't know just yet." Louis feels agitated now, his calm long gone. 

"Can I start court-"

"Don't! Not yet okay, just.... I was being courted a week ago and with you, there is just too much pressure for me to give in since we know how it would end. So please don't." Louis knows if Harry starts courting him it only ends with them mating and bonding for life and Harry wanting pups, that's just a lot right now, and Louis deals with one problem at a time now. A lesson has been learnt and he doesn't want to stress himself about this yet. 

"Okay but I don't want you and Jake carrying on the way you were. I'm an alpha and I can't watch my omega being courted by another." Harry says taking out his phone and showing Louis a series of texts from Niall.  
"He keeps asking if we're okay yet, would you say we're okay." Harry questions Louis. 

"Yeah we okay but I know how we can be even better." Louis says moving back to Harry's lap but to straddle him this time, and firmly planting his lips to Harry's.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will be MIA tomorrow so I uploaded twice. Thanks for makin it this far :)

Harry freezes as Louis' lips stay firmly on his, Louis moves back a bit to look into his eyes and it's like that's all Harry needed and pulls Louis back for a deep breath taking kiss. It's rushed and urgent tongues battling for dominance, Louis' hands are tangled in Harry's curls and he tugs and it's like the alpha in Harry awakens and Louis finds himself underneath Harry, back on the couch and Harry between his legs and everything goes slower with the change in position. Harry now taking his time on Louis' bottom lip nibbling slowly like his trying to memorize it, he starts moving to Louis jaw and kisses his way to Louis' neck, Louis lets out a soft moan and Harry bites down again harder this time and Louis becomes a mess underneath him. He wants more and less, more touching, less clothing and more biting he's about to voice his opinions when there is a knock at the door. 

"Louis, Harry it's time to heard to the bus we already late." Zayn shouts through the door, Harry just buries his face into Louis' neck. 

"Just give us ten minutes." Louis shouts back feeling breathless. 

"No can do mate, we were supposed to leave this morning but Harry wouldn't let us wake you so get presentable cause I'm comin in, you got ten seconds." Niall shouts and starts counting down from ten. 

"Harry you're going to have to get off me." Louis prods at Harry's chest trying to move him. Only to hear growl from Harry who holds him closer and grinds his very hard cock against Louis' own. Louis never thought being a possessive beast could be so hot as another wave of arousal goes through his body and Harry growls again. "We are vulnerable like this and the alpha in me can't let you go smelling of arousal like this lou." Harry the bastard says going back to grinding their clothed cocks against one another. "Fuck...., just wait Niall!" 

"Geez I said appropriate! Now I think me one eye has gone blind-" Harry looks up and growls shutting Niall up fast, "okay guess we can wait carry on." Niall says backing out and shutting the door. "That was hot, now take off this damn shirt." Louis says tugging at the hem of Harry's shirt, who takes it off in one swift movement, such a show off. After that everything goes off Harry's jeans and boxers, followed by Louis' trackies and now Harry has both their cocks in his hand rubbing against each other, the friction feels so good right now Louis can't stop the moans that leave him breathless. "Come for me Lou I wanna see you." Harry says looking Louis in the eye before sealing their lips in another deep kiss that louis melts into. Harry's wrist is now hurried chasing both their orgasms and he covers Louis' body with his own and mouths kisses to his neck, biting down hard when he finds the most sensitive spot, he doesn't break skin but it's enough to have Louis over the edge and Harry following suit. 

They lay on the couch and try to catch their breaths, there is cum between them and on Harry's hand who brings it up to smell it "we smell so good together." He says looking so smug about it. "Okay come down you animal we need to get appropriate" Louis echoes Niall's words and starts laughing underneath Harry, next they're both laughing with Harry's head resting on Louis' shoulder body shaking with laughter.

"That's the first real laugh I've heard from you in a long time." Harry says moving to plant a soft kiss on Louis' lips, it's gentle and means a lot more, leaving Louis breathless as Harry gets a flannel from the bathroom to clean them both up. 

Louis hadn't even realized he slicked up until Harry wipes gently around his hole and ass cheeks, he can't help the blush that goes down to his chest only to have Harry plant a firm kiss on his chest before getting up to retrieve a clean pair of clothes for the both off them. "Babe we need to go." Harry says softly, handing Louis grey sweats and a black tee. 

When they're back on the bus and it's safely moving the boys start the cat calls making Louis blush "oh cut it out the lot of you." Louis says trying to break free from Niall who has tackled him onto the couch. "That's not what you told Harry ten minutes ago now innit." Niall says back laughing "sod off" Louis would feel embarrassed but not with his boys. "Please just promise, that me innocence won't be compromised from here on." Niall says getting up to stand like he's waiting to pledge to something. 

"Niall we know nothing of the innocence you speak off so no, we can't promise you shit." Louis notes back smiling at his boys, Harry is sitting next to him looking pleased, while Liam and Zayn are sat in front of the couch with Zayn's head resting on Liam's shoulder. It feels like old times, the noise is back with him and Niall bantering about, Louis looks to Harry only to find the alpha looking back they share a smile and everything feels right, Louis feels okay. 

After arguing about dinner they all settle on pot noodles, which are followed by popcorn and a movie marathon, Louis and Harry watch one movie and call it quits from exhaustion and get up to leave. "No sex on the bus. It's a legit rule since you all decided to pair up." Niall shouts to them as they make it to the bunks. "Whatever you say Nialler." Harry shouts back dipping down to leave a kiss on Louis' soft lips. 

"Do you wanna cuddle?" Louis asks moving clothes off his bunk and onto Niall's above his. He digs into the pillow looking for his pills only for his hands to come out empty and his heart drops, what if he lost them but where could he have lost them. Louis gets up to look into his bag and finds nothing "lou is something wrong?" Harry questions frowning at Louis who's throwing things out off his back pack. Louis knows if he tells Harry about it now it would ruin what has been a great evening for the both of them, so he chooses to wait it out when they make a stop he can take from the six months worth of pills he has in his suitcase under a secrete compartment. "No love, I was looking for me socks." Louis replies getting into his bunk scooting up to make space for Harry, who cuddles him from behind making Louis the small spoon, Louis melts into the hold, he wants to enjoy this while he still can, before they talk about what this really means, that he still wants to take the pills and that just feels final.

So Louis lets himself become selfish right now as he feels Harry breathing in his scent and settles behind him. They fall asleep surrounded by each other's scents and Louis has never slept better in his entire life.

When Louis opens his eyes there are thick curls poking way to close and he shifts a bit not wanting to wake Harry, who has his face resting on Louis' chest and Louis can't deny how warm he feels about having Harry so close again it's like he can breathe properly now. He looks down at their tangled limbs, Harry has an arm over his torso, one leg bent and slotted between Louis', Harry's other hand is somehow hanging off the bunk and Louis moves his hand to play with Harry's curls. 

This feels like living for the first time, it feels better than touring and being on stage controlling the mic and singing his lungs out. Harry is all he ever needed, they are it for each other, it feels like he had to go through heat and go off suppressants to see what has been in front of his eyes the whole time. Louis knows he's been in denial about what they had in x-factor, what it really meant, he has no idea when it stopped being friends hooking up, because they wanted that sort of company, to a heated hook up that meant more than they could comprehend at the time when they were both so young. Harry knew before Louis did because after he presented he started lingering on his touches and looks, taking his time with Louis like maybe he knew it would have to end soon. Louis hated the lingering at first it made him feel open like he was giving too little back to Harry and allowing too much all at the same time. Louis would give up his career for Harry without a blink but he knows what's holding him back, he knows they can't be together properly. Not yet anyways. 

"I know you're awake Harry." Louis says to the head of curls on his chest. 

"Well it's hard to sleep with the amount of thinking going on around here." Harry says shifting onto his stomach and resting his weight on his elbows, green eyes meeting blue. Louis thinks he falls in love all over again like he had during shooting what makes you beautiful, he remembers how stupid he had been after that, running to tell his father that he loves his band mate. He had congratulated him on his first love but told him that it wasn't a long lasting love, that he would see it that way one day when he's mated to another and looking back at his youth, so he shouldn't rush whatever they have and let fate take it's course. 

What a course fate has taken Louis thinks now, maybe his father was wrong. No he's sure his father was wrong because he doesn't think his stomach would swoop at the sight of Harry in the morning right now exactly as it did back then. This feels permanent, the strings pulling at his heart feel permanent, he can't let him go, but he can't have him yet, so he becomes selfish once more because he can't lose what they have right now, he needs the reminder of what waits for him when all is said and done.

"I love you." Louis says to Harry who smiles "I love you too lou." He says back planting a small kiss on Louis' shoulder and looking back up so their eyes meet again, Louis looks away as he says "I think we need to be casual about....you know, this." 

Harry frowns not catching on "what do you mean?" He questions. 

"I mean like we love each other yeah, but I don't want us to jump into a relationship just yet."  
Harry rests his head on Louis' shoulder and Louis has to hold back tears at the smell of sadness coming of off Harry and he smells salt water. "Why?" Harry whispers, sounding broken already and Louis wants to cry because he's being coward about this, hurting Harry like this, but he has no right to cry because this is his choice as cowardly as it is, he made his choice and needs to be a man about. 

"I just have things to sort out Harry, I'm not ready to take the next step with you because if we give into our desires we both know a knot is what I'll get and that means we would be primarily bonded to one another and we can't be, not when I'm still going to take my pills." Louis pleads his case and thinks like a bandage rip it off " so we can fool around, because we both know keeping our hands to ourselves after this is going to be near impossible, but we can't be fully intimate not without risking a half bond." He finishes with his heart beating out of his chest and he's sure Harry can hear it loud and clear. 

"So you're still going to take the suppressants?" Harry asks and it sounds cold and calculated. 

"Yes."

"Will that make you happy?"

"It would ease my paranoia."

"And your mind is made up about it?"

"Yes."

"Until when?" Harry looks up then as he asks, he looks hurt and sad. 

"What?"

"Until when do you need to hide? When is it safe for you to be yourself?" Harry brings a hand to brush against Louis' cheek to wipe away a tear that Louis didn't feel escape. He has no right to cry. 

"I don't know." Louis replies voice sounding hoarse. 

"What can I do to make it safer for you." 

"There's nothing you can do Harry."

"Just tell me Louis and I'll do it, whatever it is please lou." Harry pleads. 

"It's just me and the demons up hear." Louis says tapping a finger on his head signaling the demons he has to fight. 

"I'm sorry you feel like no one can help." 

"I'll be fine, I just need time."

"Do you really not want to be an omega?" 

"It's not that Harry, stop drawing straws okay. I'm fine with my gender, please stop trying to find something to fix." It's only a matter of time before Harry guesses right and Louis can't deal with that. 

"We could get you someone to talk to if that's what you need. "

"Tell you what. If I ever feel like I'm in over my head, dealing with this on me own I'll let you pick a shrink for me yeah." Louis wants this conversation to end. 

"Okay but whatever you and Jake have needs to end." 

"That's reasonable but he may still be my friend, he hasn't done anything wrong and he did help me realize a couple of things." 

"I still don't like him around you. Something doesn't click with him."

"Why would you say that? You've never even met the guy. Maybe it's an alpha thing yeah."

"It's not an alpha thing Lou, it's just he did everything by the book, he knew the right things to say to make you trust him and you opened up to a guy you've known for less than a month, it doesn't make sense is all."

"Maybe that's just the kind of person he is yeah but I'll talk to him and let him know that we can only be friends moving forward."

"I can deal with that but he's not aloud to touch you." Harry says moving to give Louis a peck on the lips. 

"I will let him know that my possessive alpha won't let me be touched by anyone else." 

"No alpha will lay a hand on my omega." Harry says shifting to be on top of Louis and starts kissing down his neck. 

"We might need to warn liam then." 

"He's cool, he's got zayn."

"How's about we go take a shower and you can touch me all you want while I blow you." It's the best shower Louis' ever had. 

When they make it to the front of the bus Zayn's napping on the couch, Niall and Liam are at the table chatting quietly with their phones in hand. "I was serious about what I said last night, I may be beta but I can still hear and Louis you're not one for subtle moaning." Niall's says without looking up from his phone. 

"We apologies Nialler we just got carried away." Harry's says when Louis reddens and sits down without a word.  
"So when is the next stop, I need stuff from my suitcase under the bus and I need to find my phone." Louis says instead. 

"Well we already stopped this morning so I doubt were stoping until tomorrow morning since we're behind schedule. I got your phone from Paul though." Liam says handing Louis the phone. "Well it was rude of you to not wake me but thanks for the phone." Louis says bitterly turning on his phone. Which vibrates uncontrollably as messages from the past week come in, it's Tuesday so eight days of being MIA. "Well someone was missed." Harry chimes in from the kitchen as he prepares food for the both of them. 

Louis stares at his phone as the text messages come in, most are from Jake a few from Lottie and Daniel and a voice message from his dad Louis gets up and moves to the back of the bus for some privacy. Louis plays the message with a beating heart. 

"Louis William Tomlinson have you been living under a rock or do you just not care about this family and our name. If you feel you can't hold yourself together come back home Louis we can find you a purpose in the company. I trusted Jake to be a good alpha for you but clearly he can't be if you're stilling hanging onto that soft alpha. We need to discuss your future as a family, I spoke to some people and I know for a fact that you are free the following week since no performances were scheduled to make time for that alpha you're taken with to go off on a rut, so you're flying back this Sunday. The family meeting is Monday morning, don't disappoint me again Louis."  
His father concludes, Louis will not go he decides, he won't go because if he does he will be forced to mate before another embarrassing story can be written about him and his supposed slutty behaviour.


	10. Chapter 10

There are two messages from his father and the next one is from two days ago. "Louis I spoke to Jake and he assured me he would handle this situation with your reputation, he agrees that his omega cannot be seen as available, like how you have been carrying on. So there won't be a family meeting next week since I trust him to do the right thing, if he knows what's good for him, but there will be a meeting when you come back for break." The message ends. 

Louis doesn't want to deal with Jake after he reads a message that says, he knows it's not what it looked like and he trusts Louis and is sorry for the way he reacted, so Louis calls him back. 

Jake picks up after the fourth ring, "hey lou how've you been, I've called so many times is everything okay?" Jake asks as he answers. 

"Yeah Jake everything's fine I had issues with my phone, just got it fixed nothing major." Louis lies.  
"Do you have a minute so we can talk." Louis asks. 

"Not really I'm heading into a signing for this new project I'm working on, which is what I wanted to tell you actually, I have some great news and this opportunity will help me prove myself and I'm excited to tell you about it, but I'd like to do it face to face." 

"Oh okay congratulations on whatever you have going on I'm sure you deserve it, but I have to ask, what did you tell my dad, because he said you were going to fix this somehow?" Louis rushes out he needs to know what Jake is planning that was enough to make his father back down. 

"I'm so sorry lou but they're calling me in, I'll talk to you soon yeah, I miss you yeah." Jake says hanging up, Louis stares at his phone not sure how to react to Jake blatantly ignoring his question. 

"So you didn't tell him." Harry states appearing in front of louis. 

"Yeah he kind of hangup on me but I'll tell him soon." Louis says guiltily. 

"Foods ready if you're hungry." Harry's says instead moving back to the kitchen area. 

Louis comes back to find Zayn now very awake playing a football game against Niall, Liam is still sat at the table and Louis chooses to sit next to him. 

"So what are these pictures I keep hearing about?" Louis asks looking directly at Liam only to have him present Louis with the photos readily available on his screen like he knew this question would come. The pictures are not clear but you can make out Harry's body curving around Louis', there is no space between them, Louis has his back to Harry's chest and Harry's holding onto Louis' hips it looks so intimate the way they are starring into each other eyes. 

"Well that was a steamy night no one can blame me for whatever happened after drink number five." Louis says stuffing his face with the fry-up Harry prepared. 

"You had more than five drinks lou." Liam butts in and that's not helping. 

"Thanks for your insight li." They carry on in silence, Harry and Louis eat their meal Louis realizes then that it's three pm he must have slept more than 14 hours. The afternoon is spent playing video games with the lads while Harry and Liam make admin calls. 

When Louis goes to bed later that night after having dinner, without Harry who said he needed a nap, he finds Harry already in his bunk texting on his phone. "Gems says hi and she can't wait to see you." Harry's says without looking at Louis. "Say hi back."

Louis gets into the bunk feeling a bit awkward not knowing what to do with his hands around Harry now. "Could you just freakin cuddle me already I don't want this to be awkward." Louis speaks up. Harry shifts and cuddles Louis from behind and Louis melts back into it. "I'm going to tell him you know, I'm not in love with him or anything." Louis tells Harry so he can get over whatever ticked him off. 

"I know- it just reminded me of all the things we're brushing under the rug and pretending aren't happening right now." 

"Hazz please we talked about this already." Louis doesn't want this conversation to start again. 

"Yeah we did, let's just sleep yeah." Harry's says getting comfortable.  
"Goodnight hazz."Harry plants a kiss to his shoulder as a form of response. 

Louis did not sleep well he kept waking up at random hours like right now, he feels like it might be morning, Louis is on the edge so it's easy for him to slip out. The bus is not moving Louis goes outside and sees the driver refilling gas, "hey Richard could you by any chance open the case compartment I need stuff from my bag." Louis asks one of the drivers and he opens for him. 

He looks through his suitcase and finds nothing, all his pills are gone, the sun is rising and it looks so beautiful but Louis can't appreciate that right now because he can feel the panic rising. "Louis are you okay, we need to start moving." Richard asks, his a beta like most of the team, there's only two other alphas beside Paul on the tour team. "Yeah im good." Louis says packing back the clothes he had thrown on the ground trying to locate his pills. 

Louis gets back on the bus and makes a cup of tea, he needs to get more pills but that's not a conversation he wants to have with any of the boys especially Harry. Paul is not an option how would Louis even start to ask, so Louis thinks of people who know, the list is pretty short, his parents, siblings and Jake. Obviously his parents are a no, Lottie hates that Louis is still taking them so not her. That leaves Daniel and Jake, Daniel will ask too many questions because that's the kind of brother he is.

So Louis decides to text Jake, it took him thirty minutes to write up the text. 

: Hey Jake I know this is weird but I need a huge favour, I lost my suppressants and I can't buy them without raising a couple of flags. Could you please send me a six month supply pack. Pretty please xx lou

The reply is instant 

: You will have them in two days. Take care lou xx

It takes another few hours for people to wake up and Louis has used this time to calm down and take a shower, but he doesn't bother making breakfast he's not in the mood, and he's not really good at frying eggs. The boys find him eating cereal, it's his third bowl, "I'm surprised to see you awake tommo" Liam says taking a seat next to him with he's own bowl of cereal. 

"Yeah couldn't sleep."  
"Harry not keeping you warm." Liam asks with a dirty smile. "Oh geez li please don't turn into Niall, tell me about Z instead."  
"I don't know what's to tell he's everything I've ever wanted. He's just so full of life you know, he uses his words better than I do and he's so smart. I'm just lucky he took me seriously." Liam says with reddening cheeks. 

"Aww babe you're such a sap." Zayn says surprising both of them and hugging Liam from behind.  
"You both make me sick." Louis says fake gagging.  
Zayn takes a seat next to liam after they share a kiss good morning, and he takes Liam's bowl and starts eating. "So have you guys decided what to do about the whole bonding thing?" Louis asks, it's been on his mind. 

"Well Z wants people to figure it out themselves you know and just let it be."

"Yeah I just feel like if we make a statement about it now, it will become this big issue and people are gonna want to know when we plan to mate and what no. It would just turn into this frenzy and there goes our privacy." Zayn finished off for Liam like this is what they decided on together. 

"Okay that makes sense and I'm really happy for you guys. Don't forget the best man at the wedding." Louis says pointing to himself. Niall and Harry walk in at the same time seating down and they start talking about the show that's happening in Peru in a couple of days, Louis keeps to himself suddenly not in the mood to talk. 

Louis knows the only person who would have thrown away his suppressants is Harry, he can understand Harry's concerns but he had no right to go behind his back. 

"Hey lou you okay?" Harry questions having sat next to Louis and has a hand on his thigh.  
"Yeah fine." Louis replies taking out his phone with a message from Jake who wants to know the name of the suppressants Louis' on, apparently there's more than one type. 

"Why are you still texting Jake." Harry says the name like it's bitter on his tongue. "Cause he's still my friend."

"Did you tell him were you stand?"  
Louis can't lie because Harry's alpha ears can hear him lie especially if he's paying attention to his heart beat.  
"Not yet but I will."  
"So what do you have to text him about if not that?"  
"Omg are you being serious?"  
"What's there to talk about with an alpha who still thinks he is courting you?" Harry says now looking like he wants an actual answer.  
"You have no right to ask me that question especially when you touch my stuff without my consent!" Louis states getting up to stand he can't think when he's sitting down and right now he's getting annoyed by Harry and his questions and his anger from this morning is coming back.  
"Is this about the secrete compartment thing?" Harry asks casually like he's talking about the weather. "Are you fuckin kinding me, you invaded my privacy, have you no remorse?" Louis questions feeling angrier by the minute. 

"Louis you were hurting your body so I removed what was hurting you." Harry states simply.  
"You had no right!" Louis says crossing his arms over his chest, he might slap the alpha. "As your alpha I had every right." Harry says with a smirk. 

"Oh my god Harry, this is serious I'm fucking pissed." Louis says exasperated. 

"I can see that."  
Louis rubs his hands over his eyes, Harry is being annoying right now, then he smells the hint of arousal "Are you kidding me! This does it for you?? Seriously!"

"I'm sorry but you look cute like this all pouting and stomping your foot." 

"I'm not stomping my foot." Louis says while stomping his foot, that does it, Louis walks back to his bunk and buries his face in his pillow and screams. Why is Harry not taking this seriously, he doesn't even feel bad for going behind his back. Louis feels the bunk shift as Harry gets on and covers his body over Louis', it's a comforting gesture like he's trying to hold Louis together. 

"Lou bear I'm sorry, when I heard that you were dropping because of the pills and had to go through heat alone I lost it and just-" Harry let's out a breath and continues "I just saw red and I looked through your bags I was so angry, I never wanted you to go through that again, I just had to get rid of them. I really am sorry for betraying your trust. Forgive me please." Harry kisses Louis' crown "since you don't have them and it might be difficult to get them here on the road, maybe you should just not take them till we make it back to Europe." Harry says. 

"I thought we agreed I'd still take them." Louis turns his head to try and look at Harry but is met with curls. 

"We didn't agree, you just said you would and I let it be, but now it's going to be hard to get them without Paul having to know and he would tell other people to get them and that could risk people finding out." Harry is trying to convince Louis not to take the pills, Louis should have known. 

"I already asked Jake so it's cool."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Are you guys enjoying this? Please let me know in the comments. Thanks for making it this far.


	11. Chapter 11

"You what?" Harry asks getting off Louis and lying next to him on the bunk.  
"I knew I couldn't trust anyone else with this kind of thing, so I asked him."  
"You know this makes me dislike him even more, he's contributing to your self destruction."  
"Don't be dramatic Harry. It's only for another few months, then I'm done yeah, so please let's not get into this again."  
"I just hope I never see his face again."  
"He's my friend Harry so, just layoff him I'm asking nicely."  
"Fine lets just cuddle, I want to drown in your scent before it goes." Harry says pulling Louis onto his chest and smelling his hair until they both fall asleep hours later.

They spend the next two days with the boys, fucking around like old times, Louis and Harry don't do anything sexual besides sweet goodnight snogs. Louis knows it's because Harry is counting down to when he starts taking the pills again, Harry buries his nose into Louis' neck every night trying to memorise the scent of him. 

On day three Louis is starting to freak out, they have a show in Peru tonight and he hasn't received the pills yet but he doesn't want to bother Jake about it. He already agreed to have them brought here so there was no reason for him to lie, but time is running out and they are heading for rehearsals now. Louis is in the van sat next to Harry, who is busy silently scenting him as a way to mask his omega smell, Louis doesn't feel secure with this plan, it's not as full proof as the suppressants.

They make it through rehearsals just fine, seeing as most people believe that Harry and Louis are hooking up thanks to those photos, so no one bats an eye at how Louis smells so much like Harry. 

After rehearsal Louis goes to shower to calm himself down, it doesn't work he's sitting by the couch now in his track pants, he's a bit jumpy now, his leg moving on at its own accord. Luckily he's alone in this change room having told the boys he needed a quick nap for the nerves. Louis has his phone in his hand wanting to text Jake maybe he forgot about Louis' request. 

There's a knock at the door. "C'min" Louis shouts putting his phone in his pocket and standing up, the door opens to show Jake standing there with a box wrapped as a gift, "hey lou sorry I'm late I-" he's cut off by Louis engulfing him in a hug. Louis is so relieved right now, "oh thank god I thought you had forgotten." Louis says into Jake's shoulder, he's on his toes because Jake is much taller than him but he doesn't care, he can do the show with confidence now.  
"I could never forget such a request, I just had to bring it to you myself just as a safety precaution." 

"There was no need but thank you. Hope this wasn't an inconvenience for you." Louis says signaling for Jake to sit down. They are both sitting on the couch now, "it's no problem actually the thing I told you about, that opportunity I received is to be here on tour with you, as a videographer." Jake says with bright eyes and a smile.  
"Wait you work on the team now."  
"Yeah isn't that great, I took the internship with your dad so that someday I could work on his publications devision, I think this is the right step to getting there."  
"How did father agree to this?"  
"I told him my omegas image is being ruined and traveling without his alphas protection could be dangerous." Jake answers easily. 

"Jake you know we aren't mates right, like you would know if we were." Louis says delicately he thinks this is going to be harder than he thought. 

"Yeah I know, but others make it work, we could make it work I think I feel enough for you to make it work." Jake says placing a hand on Louis' thigh, Louis places his hand on top of Jake's "Jake you have been nothing but great to me and I appreciate you for being there for me, but this can't work, I want to find my mate and be with them." Louis says earnestly, he doesn't want Jake to find out about Harry as he might tell Louis' father about it.

"But you don't know who they are, that might take forever and you can't rely on pills the whole time." Jake rushes out. 

"Jake please trust me when I say I know what I'm doing yeah."  
"But Louis you haven't even given me a chance to make you happy, at least give me that and if you still feel the same I'll back out and let you be."

"Jake you're really great but I can't try this with you, I'm just not in the head space right now and to be honest, so far our relationship has only been plutonic so maybe we should quit while we're ahead. I'd really want us to just stay friends." Louis says hoping Jake understand. 

Jake rushes forward and crushes his lips with Louis' in a rushed kiss and Louis freezes, that is not Jake understanding, Jake brings his hand to Louis neck to hold him close, like he hasn't realized that Louis hasn't responded to the kiss yet. Louis places his hands on Jake'a chest trying to gently push the alpha off himself and that's how Harry finds them. 

Harry grabs Jake by the back of his shirt and throws him against the wall "What the fuck is going on?" Harry screams, he sounds pissed.  
"Hazz please don't make a-" Louis starts, "it's none of your business" Jake cuts Louis off, maybe Jake shouldn't talk right now, Louis hopes him glaring is enough of a signal.  
Harry goes to stand in front of Jake in a protective stance, "He told you he doesn't want to do this with you and you still went on and kissed him. I think that makes it my business yeah."  
"I'm courting him alright and he has never rejected any of my gifts and that's more than an enough sign to an alpha that there's more than friendship between us."

"That was weeks ago and he told you just now he doesn't want you."

"I brought him a gift today actually and he accepted it. So please back off." Jake says looking smug, Harry turns to Louis and now Louis feels guilty because he took the gift without second glance, so grateful for the suppressants he hadn't made it clear to Jake at the time. 

"Yes I took the gift, but Jake I meant what I said yeah about us, this can't go anywhere further." Louis says looking between Jake and Harry only to find both are glaring at each other. 

"You need to leave." Harry says taking a step back from Jake but still blocking his view from Louis. Liam appears at the open door and looks between all of them feeling the tension and smelling the anger coming from both alphas. 

"What's it to you." Jake questions crossing he's arms over his chest.

"Jake mate we have a show soon could you please just step out yeah." Liam says calmly with raised hands, like he's signaling he comes in peace. 

"Lou would you rather I leave." Jake asks instead and everyone turns to look at him still sat on the couch. He wishes the couch could just swallow him in, "Jake I think its best if you leave, we really do need to get ready yeah." Louis says trying to keep his voice steady, he hasn't taken his pills in so long his omega body is responding to the alphas anger, making him uncomfortable and nervous. 

"Okay if that's what you want." Jake says and leaves, he closes the door behind him and no one speaks like they're waiting for him to get far before they start going. Harry turns to look at Louis, he looks mad, chest rising with each breath. "Harry you need to calm down mate." Liam says smelling the anger off of Harry in waves. 

"You let him touch you after I specifically said he can't touch you again!" Harry says ignoring Liam's suggestion. 

"He kissed me Harry, he initiated it, I didn't even respond you saw that so please." Louis pleads rubbing his hands over his face. 

"No you let him touch you, I can smell him on all parts of you Louis, your hands, chest, legs do I need to go on, he practically buried himself in your neck!" Harry says shaking his head no to Louis' explanation. 

"Harry you need to come down." Liam says standing in front of Harry to block Louis from view. Louis is fighting his gender right now, as an omega he feels he has wronged his alpha and should submit and bare his neck to show remorse, ask for forgiveness, but Louis is nothing if not strong headed. Louis gets up from the couch, it's making him feel vulnerable right now. The gift was on his lap and falls to the ground as he gets up. "You need to give that back." Harry says eyes darkening at the sight of it. 

"I can't do that" Louis says, picking up the box. It's really nicely wrapped like he asked a professional to do it, Louis holds it to his stomach. Harry runs a hand through his curls and turns around, "Liam please give us some privacy." He states and waits. Liam tuns to Louis, seeking Louis' feelings about this, Louis nods, Liam leaves. 

"I don't get why you complicate things so much for yourself Louis. It's like you want drama in your life and it pisses me off." 

"That's not fair Harry I never asked for any of this." Louis hates that remark. 

"No you didn't but you also never tried to stop it, you lead Jake on because why? You wanted to prove you're not weak right, like you could be something you feel is better than a simple omega." Harry says turning to stare at Louis now, still looking pissed. 

"Harry stop talking before we both say things we would regret." 

"Yeah that's what we do now isn't it, if we don't talk about it, it's not happening right. I just- Louis this is frustrating, it's like you don't know what you want. I don't know what you want!" Harry says exasperated. 

"I know what I want."  
"Tell me then, because I'm standing here giving myself to you and getting nothing back."  
"I want you Harry, you know that."  
"Than take me lou, I don't know what you're waiting for let's just be together. That's a less complicated solution."  
"You know we can't be together yet."

"We don't need anyone's approval lou, let's just be." Harry says softer this time moving to touch Louis' neck with purpose. 

"Are you scenting me?" Louis questions stepping back from Harry's touch.  
"Yes he touched you and his scent lingers on you. So yes I need to scent you." Harry states. Louis shakes his head opening the gift, "you don't have to do that I'm just going to take my pills and have a quick shower." Louis says as he opens the pack, it's the same brand as his old one but it's the new and improved version. Louis takes out a pill right there and swallows dry.  
"Okay." Harry gives up, too easily for Louis' liking but he welcomes the surrender. 

The show that night is built with tension that even happy go Niall sees it, Louis performs as best he can while keeping a safe distance from Harry who is doing the same. After the show Louis goes to bus two and finds Jake there and turns around as quickly as he came in. 

"Louis wait I need to apologize about earlier."  
"Why are you on this bus?" Louis questions instead.  
"Well bus three is full so Paul said I could use this one cause it's hardly ever used."  
"Okay I'm gonna go."  
"I really am sorry. I didn't mean what I said to Harry about the gift, I'm okay with being just a friend if that's what you really want." Jake says looking earnest.  
"Yeah we can be friends." Louis says relieved.  
"Shake on it." Jake says with his hand waiting. Louis shakes it feeling like a weight has been taken off his shoulder.  
"I should go to my bus then." Louis says pointing behind himself with his thumb.  
"If you ever just want to hangout I'll be here."

The next few days are spent laying around and playing games on the bus, Harry and Louis still have things to talk about but they pretend as if nothing needs to be said. Harry still cuddles Louis at night when they sleep, he scents him more now because he said "your scent is gone and I smell nothing on you that can settle me", Louis didn't want to go into another argument about it so he just let's him scent ahead. 

 

The week which they are supposed to have free is spent doing interviews, and Jake keeps popping about with his camera and surprisingly Harry never asked about what Jake is doing around them all the time, Louis figured he must have asked Paul. They get hotel nights whilst in Argentina since the next few shows are there the following week. 

Louis and Harry have separate rooms, Louis is currently in his room texting his siblings and catching up with friends he has back home, which is like two people, Stan and Mitch. There's a knock at his door "Come in!" He shouts from his bed, the door opens to Jake with his camera.  
"He lou can I come in."  
"Yeah sure, what's up." Louis says getting up and going to sit on the couch. "Well I was tasked at taking like random photos and videos of you all, so I wanted your opinion on some of them." Jake says handing Louis the camera. 

They sit in silence as Louis scrolls through the pictures most of them are of him and it's a bit weird but it's like Jake captures his vulnerability in each one, some have Harry staring at Louis like he wants to say something to him, there are a lot of those heated stares from Harry as Louis scrolls through. Louis feels a lump in his throat because by the time he gets to pictures from three days ago, Harry is looking at him like it hurts, he looks pained by the sight of him. 

"Louis are we friends?" Jake questions.  
"Yeah I'd like to think so."  
"Okay cool, is Harry your mate then?"  
"What?" Louis' heart jumps at the question.

"I mean the way he looks at you and did you know he threatened to have my head chopped off if I ever touched you again."  
"No I didn't know." Louis says instead.  
"He's tougher than he looks that's for sure." Louis hums in agreement.  
"So is he?" Jake repeats.  
"What difference does it make to you?" Louis really doesn't want to talk about this with him.  
"I fall in love with you, you tell me you don't want me because you're waiting for your mate that's cool, but your mate was Harry all along there's no way you couldn't have known. Which means when I asked to court you, you knew nothing was going to happen between us."

"I didn't know what was happening between us but I wanted to see how it would go, you made me feel okay again and I didn't want to let that go. I needed that." Louis says because he needs to be honest with Jake.  
"You lead me on Louis and I think after all of that I deserve your honesty."  
"I can't tell you anything more than what you know, I really am sorry I did that to you, I never meant to. That part of my life was a mess back then and I was holding onto anything that was normal, at the time you were that for me."

"As your friend, I will let this go because it's so obvious, anyways I just wanted to hear you say it. Care to watch a movie instead, like old times."  
"Yeah that would be nice." Louis says, watching a movie with Jake is cool like old times, back then they didn't touch like a couple so this is cool. 

That's how the rest of the week is spent Louis watches movies with Jake, smokes a couple of times with Zayn, they all gather in Niall's room most nights after interviews to play FIFA and drink beer. Harry never stays long though, always going to sleep early, on the night before the show Louis follows Harry when he leaves early. 

Louis knocks on Harry's door and waits, Harry opens the door half naked in only his trackies, he looks worked up eyes dark you can hardly see the green of them. He steps aside to let Louis in, Louis's also in his trackies but has a jumper on, Harry walks back to his bed and buries his nose in the pillows. Louis doesn't know what's going on so he opts to sit at the edge of the bed. 

"It's happening again do you know that?" Harry asks turning his head to face Louis.  
"What?"  
"The pills are closing you off again, except this time it's worse your sense of smell is completely gone what else is happening that you're not aware of Louis." Harry says now sounding hurt.  
"No it isn't." Louis protests and breathes Harry in and gets nothing but deodorant he thinks.  
"So are you telling me you walk around smelling like him at your own accord." Harry says sitting up now.  
"I don't know what you're on about."  
"Louis please go shower off his smell, I need to scent you because I can't stand to smell him on you like this."  
"I will shower but not because you asked but because I was going to anyways." Louis says getting up to leave. 

"Use my shower, everything in your room smells like him even your soap. So please just." Harry says pointing to his own bathroom.  
"Okay. But how do you know it smells like him, did you go around smelling my soaps." Louis questions because that's creepy.  
"Please go shower first then I'll explain." Harry says flopping on his bed. 

After the shower Louis is given Harry's boxers and they are in bed with Harry hovering over Louis and scenting him with delicate touches. Harry is holding himself up by his hands on each side of Louis's head, he noses at the crook of Louis' neck and starts little kisses on that spot. Louis is too responsive to Harry's touches because he starts getting turned on, Harry starts biting down gently and Louis lets out a moan shifting underneath Harry. 

Harry looks him in the eye, searching to see if Louis wants this Louis portrays yes yes yes, as best he can with his eyes. Harry gets the message and kisses Louis, it's deep and slow, Harry keeps control of the kiss and Louis lets him, opting to hold Harry by the neck with one hand the other buried deep in his hair. They stay like that for a while just mouths trying to memorise one another, they are both hard now, Louis feels the outline of Harry's hard dick against his own with two layers of clothing between them, Harry ruts against Louis slowly, hand brushing up and down Louis' chest, catching his nipple a couple for times, Louis is very responsive now opening his legs up more so Harry can rut easily against his dick. "Fuck Louis-" Harry says sounding breathless moving to bite hard on Louis' neck enough to leave marks, Louis hopes, Harry keeps biting Louis moving down his body and leaving marks that trail to the borrowed boxers Louis has on, when he gets there he pulls impatiently and decides to just tear them up instead. "That's hot." Louis croaks out, Harry kisses the tip of Louis' dick and takes him into his mouth slowly like gag reflexes are not a thing. Harry works Louis' dick with his hand and mouth until Louis spills into his mouth, breathing heavily and still on his orgasm high, Harry moves up the bed trackies already off and has his hand tugging and working his dick, when he comes he rests his head on Louis' shoulder body sizing with his orgasm. 

They stay in silence trying to catch their breaths, "well that took a turn" Louis says after his heartbeat settles.

"Jake has been scenting you for the past week or so." Harry says instead.


	12. Chapter 12

"What, what do you mean?"  
"Jake knows you can't smell anything, so he's been leaving his clothes around your room or mixing them with yours." Harry says holding Louis closer to his chest they are naked in bed and stained with cum. 

"I would have noticed, especially his clothes." Louis hates that this is one of the side affects of hiding he's biology. 

"That's what I mean the pills make you...I don't know just your attention span is like limited and you hardly notice things around you."  
"Like what?" Louis asks cause he pays attention, he's been spending time with the boys and interacting to compensate for the awkwardness that still lingers between him and Harry. 

"I never come to your room anymore, I don't touch you when there are other people in the room besides the boys and Paul. You're spending more time talking to Jake than you do any of us. It's like going back a month ago were Jake was the only one you trusted." Harry says looking hurt. Louis hadn't noticed he thought everything was going fine, he spent time with the boys and maybe he did watch a couple of movies with Jake, but surely that's not all he's done this week.

"I'm sorry hazz I had no idea, like I just figured I was spreading myself equally because I know you and Jake can't be in the same room, also it wouldn't be fair to bring him in to chill with the boys you know, so I just tried to isolate him from you all."

"I know lou you don't need to apologise." Harry's says running a hand through Louis' hair.  
"But why would he do that, so what if I smell of him what difference does it make." Louis can't believe he was so blind to believe Jake would move past what they had. 

"He was doing it to rile me up, he knows what the scent of him on you does to me. So if you walk around smelling like him and not caring it tells me you approve of that, some alphas would direct that anger to their omega and punish them for allowing other alphas to scent them."

"That fuckin prick, he took advantage of me." Louis says feeling betrayed, he had trusted Jake as a friend and here he goes playing Louis like the idiot he is and he fell for it. 

"Lou you need to look at this from an outsiders perspective. What does he have to gain from all of this, why is he really here. He said he spoke to your father, what did they agree on. He knows if I show any signs of aggression towards you, that would be a deal breaker for you, which means he doesn't want us together at all."

Louis clears his throat, "I need to wipe down I'm sticky." Louis says, he feels like an idiot, a very stupid and gullible omega, Harry had warned him about Jake, Louis should have known. 

"I'll get us something to wipe with." Harry says getting up from the bed and goes to the bathroom. After using a flannel to wipe away the cum, they cuddle back in bed. "Louis don't think about it too much yeah, there's noway you could have known." Harry soothes.  
"And now we have the upper hand, we can beat him at his own game, he doesn't know we know." Harry suggests, Louis just wants to sleep now. "Yeah let's just sleep on that."

The next few shows go on as planned, Louis distances himself from Jake and attaches himself to Harry. He wants to make it clear to Jake where he stands, Jake already figured him and Harry out so it makes sense that Louis clings to Harry, now that the cats out the bag and all that. 

They have four more shows in South America before heading for a two week break and then the Europe leg of tour begins, Louis feels more and more anxious as they get closer to being in the same continent as his parents. He's been keeping up with the family business, wanting know how far the deal has gone, so he knows when the right time is to sit down with the family and get this over with. 

They have one more show before break when things start falling apart. It's Niall's birthday he's turning 22 and of course that just calls for a bigger party than last years. 

Louis and Harry are getting ready for the party, Niall rented out an old school low profile pub and invited all his mates, Harry has been ready for the past 20 minutes wearing tight black jeans and a weirdly patterned black shirt. Louis is still in his boxers, clothes thrown over the bed and he's sitting on the floor trying to decide what to wear. "Why do you do this every time we decide to go out." Harry queries from where he's lying on the bed underneath a pile of Louis' clothes.

"Because unlike you Harold i don't look fab in just anything I throw on." Louis retorts now lying on the floor staring at the celling, he feels tired today and it's been happening a lot lately but he he doesn't want to tell anyone about it. The suppressants are affecting him in a different way this time, making him feel heavy when moving around, the mood swings are back and this time he feels them come and go. Right now he's irritated, maybe it's cause he can't find something to wear he reasons. 

"Are you sure you want to go out?"  
"No I'm just looking for an outfit for the fun of it."  
"Okay fine wear these." Harry says throwing a pair of dark jeans with a white t-shit and a denim Jacket. Louis' over this so he grabs the clothes and puts them on. 

"I gave you that ten minutes ago and you said it's a definite no. Why now diva?" Harry asks smiling now. 

"I didn't feel like it then." Louis says sticking he's tongue out. Louis gets ready finally and it's time to go, they are both late so they take their own car with a driver to meet up with the boys. 

Louis has been here for an hour, sitting on a bar stool next to Harry, he's drinking to get his energy onto a social level. They drink, they laugh when Niall comes around and orders shots for everybody, Louis finally gets in the mood and moves to the made up dance floor with Zayn and others he can't care to recognize. Harry keeps popping about for a dance but Louis knows he's just there to check on him, that's understandable so he lets it slide. 

Louis doesn't know how long he's been dancing, but all the boys have had turns dancing with him and he feels relaxed and he welcomes the beats around him although he has no idea what songs have been playing. He needs the bathroom so he dashes out to find it, the bathroom looks so clean Louis can't believe it belongs to this pub, black tiles on the floor white on the walls, dark framed mirrors and fancy looking taps. He goes for a wee washes his hands with some great smelling soap and goes to the hand dryer. 

He feels someone approach him from behind like a creeper, "Dammit Jake, stalker much!" Louis says turning to face Jake and trying to calm he's suddenly fast beating heart. Jake doesn't respond but grabs Louis by the shoulders and pushes him against the wall. "Jake what are you doing."  
"I'm sorry lou I wished it wouldn't come to this but it's for your own good."

"Jake..."Louis says warily now, he's not sure what's happening, but he feels a lot more sober than when he came into the bathroom.

"Louis you need to stay calm, you will not panic, we need to leave now. You will walk out of here without alerting anyone else, my car is packed out back walk into the back seat. Go now Louis!"Jake is using his alpha voice to command Louis. 

Louis feels his legs move on their own accord and he leaves the bathroom ducking through the crowd to get to the back exit. He walks out and sees Jake's car packed directly in front of the door like he knew this was going to happen like this. Louis gets in and waits, seconds later Jake gets in the drivers seat and they start moving. 

Louis' phone starts pinging with messages from Harry, "Louis you will not do anything without me telling you too, you will wait for my permission!" Jake commands again. 

"You can text Harry tell him you're going back to the hotel and you asked a driver to take you. You didn't want to spoil anyone's fun and he should stay for Niall's sake. You don't want to take attention away from Niall's night." Jake says as Louis texts back to Harry, he wished his biology didn't lose it's control to an alphas command like this, because that's not what he wants to tell Harry right now. He wants Harry to come take him back to his safe arms and cuddle him till he feels safe again. He doesn't know what is going on, why Jake is acting like a kidnapper and taking him from the boys. 

The drive is short and when Louis looks up he a sees his fathers private jet waiting for them. " we need to get a move on you'll be safer once we're in the air." Louis is not so sure about that he is trying to fight his biology so that he could make a run for it, or maybe dial Harry quickly to scream his where abouts. Louis doesn't see Jake move but next thing he sees is Jake's black hair right next to his cheek, Louis feels Jake's teeth break the skin on his neck, it's not on the mating spot but on his submission spot, Louis goes pliant under Jake's hold. The bite makes Louis drowsy and Jake picks him up and carries him onto the plane they take off and Jake tells Louis to take a nap, Louis' body complies on it's own accord. 

\----------

Harry knows Louis is not one to just text him instead of telling him face to face or call. He knows something is wrong and he can't stay here and party when something is wrong with his mate, so he looks for someone to drive him back and is surprised to see the driver that brought him and Louis is still here. "Hey Tom could you drive me back to the hotel please?" Harry asks standing in front of Tom waiting, he feels on edge, something is happening to Louis right now and he can feel it, that scares him and he needs to be with his omega as soon as possible to settle his alpha. 

By the time they make it to the hotel Harry has been constantly dialing Louis' number only to find out the phone is off, that just makes Harry freak out more, he knows Louis has been having his moods swings getting agitated easily and storming off to have his alone time but he always calls Harry to let him know he's okay and he never wonders of too far. 

Harry has been trying so hard to be patient with Louis and not push him about the suppressants until they talk to his father, but this is pushing it, Harry can't let this go on any longer Louis deserves better than being in constant fear of being caught out. 

Harry goes into Louis' room and his heart stops and he thinks maybe this is it, this is what he gets for being a careless alpha because Louis' is nowhere to be seen. The clothes he was swimming in on top of Louis' bed before they left are all gone, the room looks like it has never been lived in, it looks clinically clean only thing left is the lingering scent of Louis and a hint of rotten, Jake is that rotten smell Jake was here, Jake took Louis his Louis, the omega he swore to protect with his life. He has failed as an alpha how can he be worthy of Louis if he has lost him to that sorry excuse of an alpha Jake. Harry's sees red he's giving into his alpha and the anger keeps building inside him, he has no point of release, he doesn't know what to do with this pent up energy so he screams, he shouts for Louis for his mate, the room suddenly smells of nothing but rotten things that Harry hates. 

He starts trashing everything, he tears everything apart and he screams, Louis' father was right he was never worthy of Louis and now he has lost him, maybe Louis finally realised what a soft alpha Harry really is, that just makes Harry feel worse he wants to be good enough for Louis but maybe he never will be. He's throat feels raw from the screaming so he stops screaming and breaks everything. The flat screen, the bed, the couch, paintings and mirros around the suite, he breaks them all. 

"HARRY!" Paul alpha screams from the bathroom door, Harry is holding the bathroom cabinet in his hands he doesn't know how he was able to remove it from the wall. He looks around himself as he slowly comes back to his senses, the entire room looks trashed like a wild dog went through everything with its teeth and claws. 

"Harry you need to come sit down." Paul shouts from the main room and Harry follows he doesn't know where to sit, the couch is on it's side, the room is unrecognizable the mattress is not even on the bed he looks around but he doesn't see it. "It's in the hall way." Paul says gesturing for Harry to take a seat on an office chair that definitely doesn't belong to the room. Harry sits down carefully. 

"The mattress is in the hall way, is what I meant." Paul continues handing Harry a cup of tea, it's nothing Harry recognizes but he drinks it anyways and feels calmer with each sip. 

"I guess I alpha'd out a little." Harry's says sheepishly now feeling calm enough to talk about whatever Paul wants to.  
"I wouldn't say little, you threw the flat screen across the parking lot from the balcony." Paul says. 

"Did you hear anything from Louis? how long was I under?" Harry asks, when an omega is in distress they drop and need to be taken care off until they come up. Alphas on the other hand need to be given space when they go under rage, that's when their strength is seen and they don't need to feel challenged so most people let the rage run its course like how how Paul let Harry trash the hotel. 

"It took me 15 minutes to get here and another 20 to get you to at least be aware of my presence and another 10 to get you to hear me, so I'd say 45 to 50 minutes. Louis' father called and informed me that Louis wasn't feeling well and had to take a flight home so they can take care of him." Paul finishes. 

"You know that's a lie, Louis would never go to his father if he felt sick, sick Louis feels weak and wouldn't want his father to even know about it." Harry says feeling his calm leaving him again. How could they blatantly lie to them like this and what do they want with Louis.  
"Harry keep drinking that herbal tea it's used to keep alphas calm, and you need to be calm because you are useless when enraged." Paul informs and Harry goes back to drinking his tea, but he can't stop but wonder if Louis is okay, if he could maybe ask to talk to him, hear his voice and apologise for letting him down and failing him as an alpha. By the time Harry has a third cup of tea he feels drowsy and follows Paul out of the room to the room across the hall way, and falls asleep the minute his face meets the pillows thinking of Louis all the while and how to prove he is worthy of him after this.


	13. Chapter 13

Louis wakes up and he feels exhausted and hopes Harry hasn't left the bed yet because he wants to cuddle, he slowly opens his eyes and the events from last night come crashing back, he's still in the plane and the command to stay calm has been broken. "Louis stay calm, don't panick!"Jake commands from across Louis on the plane. 

"How long was I asleep?" Louis questions, he lost track of time.  
"About 9 hours." Jake answers seeming uninterested in the matter.  
"Why are you doing this?"  
"Because your father told me to and it's for your own safety." Jake says finally looking up from the iPad on his lap to look Louis in the eye.  
"Nothing has threatened me since I started this tour what's so different all of a sudden." Louis asks feeling tired of being calm he knows once the command wears off he'll feel the full effect of his panic. 

"Your father wants you home Louis, I promise this is for the best." 

"I don't see how that is, after all you did kidnap me and I'm not feeling safe right now." Louis says bitterly. 

"I would never hurt you." Jake's rushes out.  
"You're are hurting me right now Jake how do you not see that." Louis says he hates how he can't get angry right now, he's so fucking calm.  
"I'm not even touching you!" Jake defends.  
"Yuh well when the command to stay calm wears off I'll fucking hyperventilate into oblivion at this rate." Louis tells him calmly.  
"Do you want me to remove the command?"  
"Not now you stupid shit I'll probably throw myself out the plane trying to escape from you." Louis replies leaning back into the chair. 

"Okay whatever you want."  
"Did our friendship ever mean anything to you or was it all an act?" Louis wants to know what Jake was playing at this whole time. 

"Our friendship means everything to me."

"Then why would you do the one thing that scared me shitless about my gender, you took away my control." 

"I was just following orders lou, you know how your father can get when he wants something done. I had no choice."

"Please don't patronize me. You had a choice and you made it."

"I never wanted for it to go this way but you kept pushing me away and stuck to Harry's side the whole time, I could never get time alone to explain. So when we ran out of time I took the last resort."

"You're a filthy liar, you had your chance we were friends again, I let you into my life even after you started working on tour like the stalker you are. Instead you tried to cause friction between me and Harry by scenting me all the fucking time."

Jake doesn't have a reply to that. 

"You knew what those suppressants would do to me the moment you bought them. Dammit you played me like the idiot i am ."

"This was never a game Louis, I care for you more than you know and what I'm doing now is for the best. You might thank me some day once you realize what my intentions are."

"Yeah I doubt that." Louis says, he's tired of the lies and he can't stand to hear Jake lie so easily, he's senses are shit whilst on the pills so he can't even hear Jake's heart beat. 

Louis keeps quite after that and looks out the window into the clouds, he feels tired and sore, his head throbbing, he's hungover, why do traumatic things happen when he's fuckin hungover. Louis doesn't want to go home like this, his father summoned him which means he holds the power over what happens next and whatever it is Louis is afraid to find out. His plan has been ruined, he can't help but think of Harry, how he could be dealing with being helpless, Louis hopes they have told him he's not dead in a ditch somewhere. Harry worries and is a possessive alpha and to take his possession like this could cause him to lose it. Louis feels tears fall down his cheeks, he's both calm and sad now so his tears run free, Jake says nothing to this and let's Louis cry as much as it pleases him. He tells Louis hours later to go back to his nap Louis sleeps again without having much of a choice. 

When he wakes up the plane has landed and Jake is carrying him out to a car waiting for them, Louis struggles out of his hold until Jake puts him in the car and commands once again for Louis to stay calm and not panic. Looking out the window Louis knows he's back home his going to see his parents, this could be his chance to come clean to his father about Harry and maybe this time around he won't be so disapproving of their love since now they know they are made for each other, true mates and all.

The drive home takes about 45 minutes Louis' not sure, he keeps zoning out. When he gets home there's only house keeping in the house and they tell him there was an emergency meeting at the office and the whole family was called in. Jake follows Louis up stairs to his room and drops Louis' suitcase by the door.

"Louis you are now in control of your emotions but you can't leave this house until you parents come back." Jake commands again before he closes the door behind himself as he leaves. 

Louis crashes face first in the bed as he feels all the pent up emotions rush back into his body, he feels pain in his heart like it's being ripped apart, he wants to scream but his voice is gone and he can't get air into his lungs. He sits up on the bed and holds a hand to his chest, he's having a full on panic attack, he tries to think of happy thoughts but they all have Harry in them and that makes him think of Harry and how worried he must be.

Louis runs into his bathroom shower and stands under the spray trying to control his breathing. He's had panic attacks as a kid but they stopped after tenth grade and he used to wait them out in the shower, no one ever found out about them, if they did they never asked Louis about it. The shower does what it used to for Louis, he focuses on counting the tiles on the wall and trying to count the shower drops. Louis doesn't know how long it takes for his body to calm down, he takes off his wet clothes and goes back to his room to find track pants and a tee to wear. Louis finds that Jake left his phone on his desk, Louis speed dials Harry and sits on the floor he doesn't want to fall asleep just yet so no soft surfaces. 

"Lou are you okay I've been so worried where are you what did they do to you?" Harry rushes out after one ring. 

"Jake took me back home on fathers orders, I'm in my room now, he didn't physically hurt me he just..." Louis feels his throat close and a sob escapes him, he hasn't cried but hearing Harry's worried voice, it's like his brain finally comprehends what just happened. How his body was taken over by Jake, he had no control. 

"Oh lou please don't cry I'm so sorry I couldn't protect you, whatever that bastard did to you I'm going to kill him. Lou bear tell me what you need please please tell me you're going to be okay?" Harry sounds panicked and Louis just cries into the phone not trusting himself to speak again. Harry keeps talking into the receiver trying to calm Louis down, telling him everything is going to be okay. 

When Louis stops crying he tells Harry everything from the bar and the commands and how Jake made him submit with a bite, Louis tells him he didn't want any of it and he couldn't control his own body. 

"Louis I'm so sorry please forgive me I won't fail you again after the show I'm flying straight back to you, I need to protect you from him lock the doors and never let him near you again."

"You don't need to apologise Harry we both had no idea what he was planning, please don't blame anyone but Jake and my parents it's their doing."

"I'm your alpha Louis I should be able to protect you." Harry sounds disappointed in himself. 

"You have protected me so many times all these months, that was all you Harry so please don't beat yourself up." Louis doesn't want Harry blaming himself for this. 

"I don't want to do the show, they're making me drink herbal tea to keep me calm all through the show." 

"Harry we can't afford to cancel another show after we cancelled five the last time."

"You sound just like Paul." Harry says sounding amused. 

"What- what are they going to tell you know....the world of my whereabouts." Louis doesn't know if he can deal with the world finding out he was summoned home like an unmated omega, when an omega isn't mated their father is their alpha and he holds legal documents that support this.

"They already issued a statement saying you got a fever and are on bed rest." 

"Okay how long till the show?"  
"About four hours."  
"You should be in rehearsal, go get ready and we'll talk soon yeah."  
"No I'll talk to you till someone asks for me. I miss you lou and it kills me to not have you here with me."

"No it's okay just, go to rehearsal I'm going to make some food I'm starved and I miss you too." Louis wants time to think. 

"Okay I'll call you before I get on the plane, text me if you need anything, love you."  
"I will, love you too." Louis hangs up and goes downstairs in search for food and something for his headache. 

Louis finds the cook has already made him breakfast covered on the kitchen counter, and has a post-it note that says welcome home lou. It's a full English and Louis clears the plate and makes a cup of tea, he hears commotion by the front door as he places an empty cup into the sink. 

"Father this is absurd you're being a hypocrite, you can't be serious." Daniel's voice is heard as they take of their coats by the coat closet. 

"I have made my decision and you will respect it, your mother and I have discussed it and we both agree this is what needs to be done or we won't get the 27 accounts remaining." Mark says ending the conversation when he sees Louis appear from the kitchen door. 

"Louis I see you made it home okay, good to know Jake can do something right." Mark says moving to take a seat on the couch in the lounge. 

"Come sit we're having a meeting as soon as everyone gets here." His father says patting the space next to him on the couch, Louis opts to sit next to Danny on the couch opposite his father. 

"I see you're still a sissy then." His father remarks. 

"You had me kidnapped so sorry if you're not my favourite person at the moment." Louis bites back feeling angry at how lightly his father is taking the situation. 

"Don't forget your place, you will speak when spoken too and none of that attitude. You were not hurt, so don't be a baby about it, don't let being an omega go to your heard I will not coddle you for it." Mark says signaling the end of that. 

Louis wants to tell him yes he was hurt and humiliated, he felt vulnerable and open to Jake nothing was done with his consent, they took advantage of his gender and used it against him.

"I think a phone call would have been less trouble than having me humiliated like that father."

"Oh please omegas like it when their alphas take control. After all Jake was doing it to protect you, you should be grateful, if it were up to me you wouldn't be here for the meeting. I would have left you on that concert stage of yours and carried on with the plan." 

"He said you ordered him to bring me." Louis questions he doesn't know who to believe, they could both be lying. 

"That boy is still smitten with you, I said no such thing, I told him he needed to come back here for today's meeting. Once he heard the topic of discussion he decided to bring you here and not tell me. I only heard you were home an hour ago when he told me." 

"I don't believe you." Louis voices his thoughts. 

"And I can't find it in myself to care." Mark retorts taking out his phone and answering a call as he leaves the lounge. 

"Louis I'm sorry you've had to go through this. All of it from Jake the asshole even dad has been so unfair to you and you don't deserve that, you deserve a better family than this." Daniels says bringing Louis in for a hug. 

"You have nothing to apologise for, you and Lottie have been the greatest thing to happen to this family and our childhood together was more than I could have wished for. It's the whole presenting thing that turned our parents into these cynical robots." Louis says into his brother's chest, he really did enjoy growing up with his siblings, their parents had no expectations for them as kids it's like the more successful the company became the more worried about the family image they became.

"Oh stop that do you really need affection at all times or is that a stereotype you're trying to live up to." His father says pointing at Louis attached to Daniels chest with Lottie following behind him. 

"Father don't be a dick about this, the least you could do is not harass Louis seeing that this meeting is about him." Lottie says with such ease Louis wishes he could have that much confidence when faced with Mark. 

"Lottie you will watch your tongue." Mark says glaring at Lottie. 

"And so will you father, after all, I will speak for Louis seeing as how you plan on intimidating him the whole time. Hey lou come give me a hug." Lottie dismisses their father and opens her arms and Louis wraps his arms around her waist. He really did miss her and it's great to be in her arms again. 

"Everyone else is in the boardroom. Let's get this over with." Mark says leaving the room and they all follow silently Lottie still has an arm over Louis' shoulder for comfort. 

Louis always wondered what the boardroom at his house was used for, he guesses today he will find out. In the boardroom Jake and his mother are already seated with the family lawyer, Mark takes a seat at the head of the table Lottie sits on his left, Louis and Daniel sit next to her, Lottie is facing their mother, Louis' facing Jake and Daniel's facing the family lawyer. It looks like a setting for a divorce. 

"Louis so good to see you, you've gained weight, that's good for your future pups, pregnancy on a male omega is not easy work." His mother says as a way of greeting.

"Enough of that, Louis you know you haven't contributed to this family and our company, and I blame myself for setting my standards so high for you. Your siblings did leave the bar too high and you're very short Louis, but now it turns out we can use those short comings to our advantage." Marks says looking around the table as he speaks. 

"I'm sure you're aware of what's been happening with the remaining contracts and how I have to give a speech tomorrow morning and do a stupid pledge. The reason we called you back here is that we need to be united as a family tomorrow." 

"So why is Jake here." Louis says quietly knowing all the alphas in the room can here him loud and clear. 

"He's been courting you and it's time people get used to seeing him on the side lines."

"He was courting me but he is nothing to me after what he did and I'd rather not be associated with such a devious alpha." Louis says louder this time. 

"Well we don't have a better suitor for you at such short notice so Jake will do for now, he's already on the list." His father says. 

"So why is the family lawyer here then?" Louis asks. 

"We need you to sign an agreement so you don't end up suing the company or us, after you hear the pledge speech or any other time really."

"Can I read the speech before I sign then?" Louis doesn't like where this is going. 

"No one has seen the speech Louis don't be difficult everyone in this family has signed a similar contract, now that you will be acknowledged publicly as a member of this family, a safety net is required."

"You said my short comings are now useful, what's that about?" Louis feels like something is not being said. 

"You chose a different life path from the rest of the family and it seams the Americans like that about you and won't sign until you show your support to the project and the company as a whole." His father says looking pained at the idea if billions relying on Louis' interest in the company. 

"What do I get out of this because I clearly have no interest in the business side of things." Louis says he thinks he could use this to his advantage, right now they need something from him. 

"Louis you will do this without question I'm legally your alpha and this is when you make yourself useful." Mark says getting riled up. 

"Father that's not fair you can't pull rank here, Louis what is it you want in return for your service to the company?" Lottie speaks up for Louis like she had promised. 

Louis ignores his fathers comments and continues on "I would like the freedom to mate whomever I choose at my own time and I want Lottie to be my legal alpha until I'm mated to another.... Lastly my parents can no longer have a say on what happens in my life." 

"I think that's fair please put that in writing and Louis I would love nothing more than to be your alpha." Lottie says to the lawyer before turning to Louis with a big smile. 

"That settles that I must take my leave I have a few things to sort out before tomorrow. I'll see you all at dinner." Louis' mother says getting up to leave, she's wearing nothing but black like she might pop into a funeral later. 

"I raised you to be a man Louis and not to cower under your sisters skirt the moment you feel threatened." Mark says once Jay is out of hearing distance. 

Louis ignores that remark he's really not in the mood to battle it out with his father. 

"John could you please draw up the contract for Louis' terms and Louis lets go catch up without brooding sour dad over there." Lottie says getting up to stand. 

"Louis you need to sign first and then I can draw up those papers for you and your parents to sign tomorrow morning." Lawyer John speaks up for the first time handing Louis the contract, Louis takes the document not sure if he should just sign or read it first. 

"It's okay lou it's the same contract me and Danny signed when we joined the company it just says you won't talk about what goes on behind the scenes to the press etc. it's boring safety net stuff." Lottie assures Louis. 

It takes another five minutes for them to finish signing and now Louis, Lottie and Daniel are all cuddled in Louis' bed watching re-runs of friends. Louis feels safe again being with his brother and sister, knowing tomorrow will be the day his father will no longer have a hold in his personal life. 

"Louis you are rather quite, how do you feel about you know.....being part of the company events and being part of this so called united family." Daniel asks when Louis keeps to himself for more than one episode. 

"I don't know I'm just trying to process what has happened like why would father give up so easily like he didn't even argue with my terms, does he really not care about who my alpha is as long as it doesn't affect the family image." Louis says snuggling closer to Dan seeking his warmth. 

"Louis a couple of billions are on the line he would give you anything. The American contracts are the last steps they need to be recognized worldwide. So there you go, you can safely mate with Harry anytime you want." Lottie says poking Louis' cheek when she mentions Harry. 

"OMG where's my phone Harry's probably going crazy I haven't texted him in hours." Louis jumps up to get his phone from the bedside table.  
Sure enough there are texts from Harry asking how Louis is doing and what's happening, Louis quickly explains what's happening and tells him his safe now that his siblings are here. 

"I like the both of you together you make sense." Daniel says to Louis' blushing face. 

"So when are you two going to make it official, I'm ready for the mating ritual." Lottie says looking smug. 

"Eww Lottie there is no way you're going to witness the ritual geez.... And I was waiting to talk to my father but, now that's out the question since by tomorrow I will have control on my life." Louis says burriying his face into the pillows, it feels surreal knowing that by this time tomorrow he will be free to mate with Harry, it's also a bit scary because now he has no excuse to take suppressants he has to be a full on omega with heats and pheromones, the whole nine yards. 

"Whatever makes you happy know you have both our support and don't let the parents get to you, they can never be pleased with anything we do, so just live your life and screw what they think." Lottie says ruffling Louis' hair. 

"Thanks Lotts I really did miss the both of you." 

"We missed you too, but I have to go help George put the kids to sleep tonight so I can't stay overnight but Danny here will keep you company and you both can pine and gossip about your future mates." 

They watch reruns until dinner, it's an awkward affair, trying to make small talk with the parents is not Louis' strong suit. "I heard they made you go through heat I hope you didn't let that Harry alpha mount you." Jay says before taking a bite of lettuce from the salad on her plate. 

Louis nearly spits out his food, he tries to swallow what's left in his mouth, he coughs awkwardly, looking for someone to rescue him, Daniel is actually smiling at his plate and Lottie is looking amused. Why does his mother have to be so blunt. "No mother nothing of the sort happened." Louis says cheeks going red and avoiding eye contact. His father is cutting his steak like there is no conversation happening around him. 

"But you wanted him to ravage you, isn't that right?" His mother continues. 

"I don't know what you mean and I don't think this conversation is appropriate for the table." Louis says blushing now. 

"Oh come off it lou you've wanted that hippie kid to mate you from day one. That's why you want the freedom to choose your own mate so you can both live happily ever after." Jay says it so easily Louis should have know they had figured it out long ago. His heart starts beating faster than it should for someone who is stationary.

"Calm down there's nothing we can do about it now that we agreed to sign the contract, but just know there's no such thing as happily ever after, something always goes wrong lou and it will be out of your control because the bond is a forever kind of deal." 

Louis doesn't have a response to that, "don't worry lou love always conquers so you're safe." Daniel chips in helpfully. Dinner continues with less awkward topics, Mark talks about what they should expect tomorrow and that the conference will be broadcasted on bbc news live. 

Later that night Louis is sharing a bed with Daniel who is a calming force right now, he had a chat with Harry who said, that was the worst show they've ever had and the crowd missed Louis and he is being driven to the airport and can't wait to see Louis. 

When Louis wakes up he's sure he wouldn't have been able to sleep if it wasn't for Daniel sharing the bed with him all night. They get ready for the conference in relative silence, Louis feels nervous he doesn't want to bring attention to himself so he wears black pants, shirt and jacket, he's in all black like his mother always is. 

On the drive to the venue Louis' father asks to drive with Louis so they can go over the terms of Louis' contract the the lawyer has brought with him that morning. Mark and Louis are in the back seat they have been driving for 15 minutes and no one has said a word, Louis doesn't want to break the silence so he stares out the window wishing he could call Harry who is probably two hours away from landing. 

"Louis listen to me carefully." His fathers voice breaks through the silence "whatever happens today you are not allowed to panic do you hear me you will stay calm you can cry tears of joy if you must, but keep your heart rate normal understood!" Mark commands and Louis should've included no commanding the omega on the contract. Louis nods "and you can't tell anyone what we spoke about during this drive." Mark commands as the car pulls up to a group of paparazzi. 

The venue is packed with people in suits and people with cameras, there's a podium on the stage which Louis guesses his father will be making the speech on. They have to take photos first and shake hands with people and smile like this is fun, Louis is just following everyone else and shaking hands, people keep saying how brave he is and that this move will inspire so many other young people out there to never fear being different.

It takes 35 minutes before they are ready to hear the big speech, there's a long table next to the stage with rows and rows of contracts ready and waiting to be signed. Marks stands at the podium and the rest of the Tomlinsons stand a few feet behind him, Louis is standing between Daniel and Lottie, Jay is standing on Lottie's left hand side directly behind Mark. 

Mark starts the speech by thanking everyone who is in attendance and speaks of the journey the company has had to make it this far, the struggles and the growth Louis zones out because this is just like many of his fathers speeches. Until....

"...today I want to talk about omega rights and omegas in the work place. The amount of discrimination against the gender is very worrisome and more people need to be made aware of the statistics. Out of ten omegas only one would apply for a corporate job and the likelihood for that omega to be hired is less than one percent. Our omegas are no longer safe if they are not mated, we keep saying after they present they must get a mate or else they are in danger of being mated by force, and will never be taken seriously if they don't have an alpha to speak on their behalf. That's not the way we should be raising our kids, they need to learn about courting an omega, how they should be treasured as they bare the strongest pups. Many will question my sudden change in opinion and why I would pledge to promote and uphold omega rights. Earlier this year I learnt that my youngest son is an omega, and that scared all of us because we knew society would not accept an unmated omega traveling around the world. So we did what we thought was best and kept his gender a secrete. Louis has been nothing but brave throughout this ordeal but he is tired of hiding, he was never ashamed of who he is." Mark turns to give Louis a smile that is more for the cameras than to reassure Louis. "That being said please respect Louis' right to privacy, this should not change anything but only prove how strong and united this family is, we love our son and would do anything to make him feel safe, so no more hiding lets protect our omegas. These new buildings will go up in honour of Louis William Tomlinson a brave and strong omega and they shall represent what the future holds for the omegas of today, reach for the stars and never let your gender define you. Thank you." 

Louis can feel tears going down his cheeks but he really doesn't care because his father just outed him to the whole world and there's nothing he can do about it. Louis has been played.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What just happened. I have no idea what happens next. I'm really sorry I did that.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is just moosh. Larry feels.

Louis feels Lottie holding his hand and Daniel puts an arm around his waist to try and discreetly hold him together before he falls apart on live camera, Mark goes on to sign the contracts together with their mother. The siblings are rooted still until one of the organizer's tells them to move to the tables for the pictures, Louis wipes away his tears with a fake smile on his face, tears of joy is what he will settle for. 

Once in front of the table both his parents take turns to hug him with big smiles for the camera, Louis has never been so grateful for media training because he smiles through everything, the hand shakes, the family photos, one with just him and his parents, Louis clears his mind and let's himself go numb and hopes to be done soon. Daniel is the one who calls an end to it after 15minutes of Louis being paraded around like a trophy for the cameras, saying Louis is still not feeling well due to the fever. 

They get in the car leaving their parents behind, Louis is seated between his siblings and he can feel his phone vibrating but he can't fantom the strength to retrieve it.

"Louis it's Harry he wants to talk to you, he says you're not answering your phone." Lottie says holding her phone out for Louis to take. If Harry is calling now it means he has landed and probably heard what happened, Louis doesn't want to talk right now, so he shakes his head no. 

"Harry could you just meet us back at the house?" Lottie says and waits as Harry replies. "Louis would you rather go to Harry's than home, he doesn't want you to be with mum and dad right now." Lottie asks Louis for permission Louis nods in agreement and rests his head on Daniel's shoulder. He doesn't hear the rest of the convo, he wants to fall asleep so he can break the command, he's scared the end of this one will be worse than Jake's because everything he's been working so hard to keep secrete is out and he fears what the world will say, what the rest of the family and friends will think of him. He feels like a coward all over again because he doesn't want to be an omega that everyone knows about just yet, his gender has been turned into a spectacle and now everyone will be in his business, he hasn't been an omega for longer than a week, how is he supposed to be one for the rest of his life with the whole world watching. 

Louis falls asleep on the drive to Harry's house and wakes up covered by Harry's body who is crying silently into Louis' chest. The minute Louis opens his eyes Harry looks up from his chest, his eyes are red and he has dark circles under them, "oh Louis I'm so sorry I'm sorry." Harry says placing his forehead onto Louis'. 

"I can't breathe." Louis chokes out and Harry goes on hyper alert looking for where Louis could be hurt. Louis is having a panic attack, he pushes Harry off him and stumbles into the bathroom, he's trying to breathe into his mouth because the air going through his nose is not enough. He hears Lottie tell Harry to give him space, he stands underneath the shower and counts, counts until he can breathe counts until the water goes cold, he counts until he thinks he's making up numbers. 

When he gets out he finds a towel to dry off and a change of clothes have been left on the counter by the sink, he drys off and puts on Harry's track pants that he has to fold at the bottom and a t-shirt that belongs to him,he must have left it here years ago. He doesn't leave the bathroom when he's done, instead he stands in the middle of the bathroom and plays with the hem of his shirt. He wants to think, he needs to think, he knows once he leaves this bathroom reality will come crashing down on him. 

"Louis are you okay can I come in?" Harry questions through the door. Louis doesn't want to break the spell of his silence, so he keeps thinking, this is his fault he never did anything to make his parents proud so they had to take something from him to compensate for his failure to be anything worthy. He remembers how his father never came to his football matches and every time Louis asked him he asked if he's made captain yet, Daniel played rugby and was captain, Lottie was captain of the swim team and hockey. 

Louis wanted to do drama, he auditioned and got parts only for his mother to make a call and Louis would be dropped. So maybe they got tired of babying Louis and this is a lesson they are teaching him but Louis has no idea what it is that he must learn from such humiliation, his father had planned this so well and Louis would do anything to please him and now he pays the price. 

Harry keeps quietly knocking at the door until Louis gives up and opens to walk out, Lottie and Daniel are still in Harry's room. "You knew I had panic attacks?" Louis questions Lottie who is standing in the middle of the room, Harry is hovering behind Louis like he isn't sure if he's allowed to touch him. 

"Yeah they started when father made you drop dance class and do sports." Lottie answers looking unsure of her answer. 

"Did everyone know?"  
"Yeah" Louis figures that makes sense.  
"Did you know what dad was planning to do today then?"  
"Of course not Louis I would never have let him get up on that podium if I knew!" Lottie says looking shocked that Louis would entertain that thought. 

"Danny when you walked in with dad you said he's being a hypocrite what were you talking about." Louis asks Danny because someone must have known. 

"I knew he was going to pledge to omega rights and I told him he had no right to, because of the way he treats omegas and you, his own son. That's why I called him a hypocrite, I had no idea he would out you like that." Daniel says looking close to tears. 

"Okay then I think Harry and I will have an early night so if you could just let yourselves out that would be nice." Louis says staring at both his siblings. 

"Lou it's only four pm." Harry says quietly behind him. 

"Yeah well I'm knackered so I'm calling it a night." Louis says with finality in his voice and moves to get into bed, throwing off the extra pillows from the bed. As he gets under the covers he hears Lottie and Danny mumble sorry's and I love you's, that just remind him of Christmas Eve. 

Harry gets into bed behind Louis and keeps a safe distance between them, Louis hates that Harry has gone back to treating him like a spooked child. "Cuddle me already." Louis grumbles into the pillow and Harry obliges, instantly wrapping his arms around Louis' waist and chest, bring them chest to back like all the other nights they spent snuggled in bed, Louis welcomes the familiarity of it. It takes hours to fall asleep but Louis would rather lie in silence with Harry holding him together than talking about what happened and falling apart. 

Louis wakes up and it's still dark out but he's run out of sleep, he can hear Harry wake up the moment he tries to move, Harry holds him tighter like he feared Louis was being snatched away from him, it's such a quick knee jerk reaction that Louis feels the tug is a bit painful. "Easy there tiger, I just want a cup of tea." Louis whispers, when Harry doesn't let go. 

"It's like 3am." Harry says sounding very awake now and looking at the bedside clock. "I can still drink tea can't I?" Louis questions detangling himself from Harry and walks in the dark to the kitchen, Harry follows him silently and turns on the lights as the walk downstairs to the kitchen. Louis knows Harry is waiting for the big breakdown and is going to fuss over Louis until he feels he is stable enough to function on his own. 

They sit in silence by the kitchen island as Louis drinks his tea, Harry settles for water. Louis keeps zoning out and drinking his tea, trying hard not to think, Harry keeps tapping his fingers on the counter impatiently like he has to keep himself busy before he loses it, Louis lets him tap away.

"What do you need me to do lou, please?" Harry chokes out eventually, Louis looks at him then, his eyes are still red with dark circles, he looks lost and hurt, it's like he's letting himself feel all the emotions Louis is trying to ignore. Harry's hair is a mess, he looks wrecked and he keeps biting down his chapped lip, he's grounding himself Louis figures because he's been biting on his lip since they sat down. 

"Let's go take a shower." Louis says instead and walks to the bathroom without waiting for Harry's reply. The shower is not as steamy and dirty as the ones they've shared before, they shampoo each other's hair working to get the other clean in silence, Louis never knew silence could be so loud, they wash each other's backs. It's like they're trying to take care of each because they both feel helpless, like whatever they do now won't be enough to make the other okay. 

After the shower they get dressed, both wearing the same outfits from before, their track pants and t-shirts, Louis starts making the bed and Harry tries to help but Louis asks him to make them breakfast instead. Louis makes the bed and looks around the room it's too clean like Harry had cleaners come in before he arrived, Louis hates that because a mess would be nice to sort out with the amount of energy he has right now. He goes down stairs to the kitchen and Harry rewarms the plates when he sees Louis enter the kitchen. 

"Is breakfast cold already?" Louis questions only now noticing how it's morning already when he looks out the window. "You zoned out I think, you've been up there for like an hour and a half." Harry says softly and takes out the plates from the warmer and places them on the counter and they sit and eat in silence once again. Harry goes up stairs sometime later Louis doesn't know, and comes back down with a jumper to give it to Louis, who notices then that his arms have goosebumps because he's cold. 

"Louis you need to talk to me because you are constantly zoning out and it worries me quite a bit." Harry says sounding worried all over again. 

"Not yet."  
"You didn't make the bed you know and you haven't touched your food since we sat down 45minutes ago and it took you an hour to drink one cup of tea. Louis you hate cold tea but you hardly noticed." Harry says as Louis puts on the jumper and the doorbell goes off. The sound of it sends Louis' heart on overdrive he doesn't know why but it scares the shit out of him.

"Lou it's okay it's just Danny yeah." Harry says running a hand down Louis' back trying to calm him, Louis didn't think about who might be at the door, his worry came from the loud noise breaking the silence he's been trying so hard to keep, the fear that who ever it is behind that door will speak and make Louis speak in return, he's not sure he's ready for that yet. 

Harry opens the door and Danny comes in with Louis' suitcase in hand. "I brought you some of your clothes, I know you like your comfy sweats so I just took the whole case since you hadn't unpacked or anything, I hope that's okay." Daniel rambles on, a rambling Daniel is one that is nervous. 

"Thanks." Louis says grabbing the handle from Daniel, he sets the suitcase on the couch and opens to look for his glasses he took off his contacts last night, and his eyes are starting to hurt. Harry and Daniel are talking softly and Louis pays them no mind as he kneels in front of the suitcase and diggs for his glasses, when he finally puts them on he notices he threw out all his clothes in the process, the suitcase is now empty in front of him except for the see through packet of his suppressants that he must have taken out the secrete compartment. 

Louis opens the packet and grabs a handful of pills and throws them across the room, he gets to do it a couple more times before Harry grabs his wrists, "Louis it's okay yeah everything will be okay." Harry says bringing Louis to his chest and holding him tight. Louis is full on sobbing and he doesn't even know when he started crying, he feels Harry's shirt getting wet underneath his tears and he shakes with the sobs, he feels so weak because he is weak, he cries now for all those times he held his tears back. Louis cries because he keeps hurting Harry who has been nothing but supportive, he cries for being ashamed of his biology. He cries because his parents didn't love him enough to care how this affected him being an omega, they make him feel like he asked for it and Louis knows how much he prayed this would never happen, that makes him cry even more because he's not ready to be an omega, he's not ready to face reality. He is being a coward and he knows it, he's scared, Louis feels he will never be enough, like he will always screw things up, he's been nothing to his parents but a burden, he failed them as a son and they got sick of him that's why they did this because they feel Louis will be nothing more than an omega and this was the only way they could compensate for their own sons failure to be an asset to the family and the business. 

"Harry..." Louis says in between sobs, he wants to tell Harry that he's tired and doesn't want to fight it anymore but doesn't know how, he is still scared to be himself, being an omega makes him feel weak, he's always hated feeling weak. He will never be enough, he will always be a burden. 

Harry keeps a tight hold around Louis rocking him back and fourth until Louis stops crying, Louis doesn't know how long he quietly wept on Harry's chest but when he comes back to his senses he is still wrapped in Harry's arms except now they are lying on the bed with Louis' head on Harry's chest, he must have fallen asleep. 

Louis just stays silent the silence calming him and he listens to Harry's heart beating softly under his ear. Harry must feel he's awake because he starts carding a hand through Louis' hair being gentle with his touches. 

"Mate with me Harry." Louis blurts out, surprising himself and Harry.  
"Lou-" Harry starts to say. "No Harry we've been avoiding the inevitable, this between me and you will happen eventually let's just do it now when it's under our control."

"Lou I don't want us to rush into this, especially right now, I love you that won't change, we can wait." Harry says gently raising Louis' chin to look him in the eyes. Harry's eyes are red and puffy like he was crying as much as Louis, his hair is all over the place and his shirt is off. 

"Harry I'm not rushing I'm just not waiting till someone forces me to get a mate, I'm not ready to face the world with them knowing what I am but being with you I've always wanted that yeah, this just made it clear to me that there's no safer place to hide than broad day light with my mate."

"Oh lou that's just- let's wait a few days yeah and I would never let anyone force you into anything again, I know I've been failing you as an alpha but I'm not going to allow anyone to hurt you again." Harry says holding Louis tighter with each word, like he's promising to hold him together. 

"You've never failed me Harry and you were never my alpha father was and now Lotts is my alpha. That's why I want us to go through with the mating so you can be my alpha, so we can be properly together without the hiding. I don't want us to hide anymore." Louis says calmer than he actually feels. 

"Okay we won't hide but we won't rush either we've got two weeks off, so I'm going to properly court you till we both decide to go through with mating. I love you so much Louis and I just want to spoil you please let me have this so I can spoil you rotten." Harry finishes of with a kiss on Louis' head. 

They stay cuddled for another hour, Louis trying to clear his head and decide how to approach the outside world. They go back downstairs for a late lunch just the two of them, Daniel had left when Harry took Louis to bed hours ago. 

"When do you think it's safe for me to go outside and like make a statement maybe?" Louis breaks into the silence sounding unsure as Harry places a plate of sandwiches in front of him. 

"I don't think that should be your worry right now, you don't owe anyone an explanation, just maybe try to be comfortable with yourself before you worry about everyone else." Harry says taking the seat next to Louis by the kitchen counter. 

Louis thinks about what being comfortable is, he's still not sure how he should move forward from what happened. "I don't know what to do Harry." Louis confesses he's tired of hiding things especially from Harry. 

"What scares you about being an omega, like what's your biggest issue about your gender." Harry asks gently. 

Louis doesn't think he's particularly scared of his gender it's more along the lines of embarrassed or ashamed really. "I'm not scared I think, I just- I'm just a little ashamed like I'm not living up to what people have been expecting. I don't even know if that makes sense." Louis confesses looking down at the counter. 

"Oh lou you should never be ashamed of who you are, and remember you are not your gender yeah you are more than that, you shouldn't care about what people think of you, you can never please everyone." Harry reassures Louis linking their hands because he needs the contact. 

"I know it's just like, I've been in denial for so long, I mean- I think I knew I couldn't be alpha yeah, I was just soft not only my personality but my body like I used to eat the same meals as Daniel, who is a health nut, and worked out twice a day for a whole year so I could make captain, and nothing happened I could never bulk up like he did, I could never get my stomach toned- geez I'm talking shit aren't I." Louis cuts of embarrassed by the words tumbling out of his mouth. 

"No lou this is good, keep going it helps to just voice out what's on your mind or else you'll explode. I'm always willing to listen lou so please carry on."

"Thanks hazz, I'm just saying that...my body knew before I could catch up mentally and I felt it, like I was weaker than most alphas in my grade. I remember when I joined the drama club and like I've never felt so comfortable in school grounds as I was at the theatre I just figured it's cause I liked the stage and getting to perform, but now that I think about it, the fact that the club had no alphas around.....like the teacher was an omega and half the club were omegas and the rest of us were betas, so like I was comfortable around their scents I guess and now I feel stupid I didn't figure it out you know for the week I was allowed to be in the club." Louis finishes off looking into Harry's eyes to see his reaction to all of his word vomit. 

"Louis I'm learning so much about you right now and the alpha in me is preening at you easily sharing your feelings with me like this. Let's go to the couch and cuddle while we try to figure things out." Harry says suddenly carrying Louis bridal style to the couch. 

"God Harry I can walk to the couch by my lonesome." Louis protests lightly while holding onto Harry's neck. 

"I know but I said I would spoil you, so you just have to learn to live with it." Harry says with a smile letting Louis rest his head on his thigh. 

"This is nice, just us being together I missed being honest with you." Louis says getting comfortable being so close to the alpha is comforting to him right now. 

"I missed being with you too....I wanted to ask like do you think that maybe your parents influenced the way you feel about your biology?" Harry sounds unsure with his question as he runs a hand through Louis' hair. 

Louis never thought about the influence his parents had on his feelings towards his gender, thinking about it now though he always placed himself in his parents shoes like how would they react to this and what would they think of him. His father always told him he was weak and he's tried his best to not live up to that assumption being omega just put emphasis on how weak he was and now constantly felt. Louis knows his parents have never respected an omega as an equal and that just made him feel ashamed to think he could never be anything more than his biology in his parents eyes. 

"Hey lou it's okay you don't have to answer if it's too much." Harry quickly backtracks not wanting to upset Louis all over again. 

"No it's not that, I'm just figuring it out now, my parents just don't see how a soft and loud mouthed omega like me can be anything more than a breeder. I think they've always known that I would turn out this way, I mean they must have seen it or else they wouldn't have been so hard on me. You know my mum used the word delicate not as a term of endearment but she made it sound so awful when she described me with it. 'Oh lou being in drama club makes you look delicate and that's not a good look for a Tomlinson, maybe try out for swimming it's a less delicate sport.' She always voiced out her criticism but I don't remember the last time she congratulated me on something I've done without making it sound sarcastic...... I've based every thought on being an omega in relation to what my parents would think of it, how stupid is that because they've always been so awful to the idea of omegas, like we've never spoken about them at the dinner table since father didn't think it was appropriate table conversation, I remember I was asking about the first omega he had ever hired and to me that just seemed like a big deal and he didn't even want to talk about it. Maybe I am a stupid omega who constantly needs his parents approval." Louis concludes feeling drained. 

"Louis I don't think you're stupid and you should never think that. I'm not a shrink or anything but I think your parents messed up pretty good, they wanted you to be something that you weren't, like they had boxes for you to fit into and you're just so bright and your personality is so great that you could never fit into their boxes and that just influenced the way they treated you, like they were constantly trying to carve off bits of your personality so you could fit their wanted image of you. I don't think comparing your children is okay because everyone is different, you are different Louis but in the greatest way possible, I think books can be written about you-"

"Oh God harry really!" Louis cuts off Harry's speech as he feels a blush at his words. 

"No lou I'm serious there'd be books then movies and hall of fame, because you are so great and interesting, you've detoured from the norm you're like the toughest omega I know, you joined a band and you've done so many great things for charity, you have an amazing voice and you always make people smile. And you love so much, even people that don't deserve it, your loyalty is one I've never seen, lou you are not the typical omega because you still went on tour and you kicked ass even with everything going on behind the scenes. Louis please know I'm so proud of you, I've always looked up to you because you never took anyone's shit. Like us as a band wouldn't be this great if you hadn't stood up for what you believed was best for the band and our future, you keep us glued together and we need you always." Harry declares giving Louis a kiss on the head. 

"I'm just lost for words but I love you Harry you keep me together and I love you for that." Louis says feeling content on just enjoying Harry's warmth.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More moosh

They spend the rest of the day cuddled up on the couch, Harry gets up to make snacks and pops in a movie, and that's how their Disney movie marathon begins. Louis would sometimes drift of to sleep and wake up to find Harry wrapped around his waist and that just makes him all fuzzy on the inside.

Louis knows how he feels about Harry, and he won't be in denial about it anymore, Harry makes him happy, he completes him because even now at probably the worst week of his life having Harry look after him is enough to keep him sane and he wouldn't have it any other way. They get three days alone together with Harry being sickeningly sweet making Louis every single meal and snack of the day, they speak about the band, their music and write a song on running for freedom.

Harry still keeps letting Louis know the boys are around and he can let them know when they can see him, Daniel and Lottie send their love and also want to see Louis but only when he's ready. Louis knows he's avoiding everyone, he doesn't want to open that can of worms yet, being here with Harry is enough for now, it's helping clear his head and he wants to hold onto that. On day two of hibernating from, reality Louis had slept for 14hours straight and woke up feeling less torn apart and more glued to his body and mind. He can now see himself as an omega and he sometimes imagines the kind of omega he wants to be, like he wants to actually standup for those who are being discriminated on because of their gender, he realizes no one is really standing up for the small guys and maybe once he gets himself sorted he can be that omega who fights for others, might be wishful thinking but he can at least try. 

Sometime between their alone time Harry was able to get Louis a gift, on Thursday Louis walks into the kitchen after his morning shower wearing his comfy tracks and a long-sleeved light blue top, he finds Harry making breakfast in nothing but basketball shorts and he looks happy, like making breakfast is important right now, taking care of Louis makes his alpha settle and Louis feels physically relieved from the thought. 

"Harry what did you do?" Louis questions starring at the gift wrapped with white paper and has a blue ribbon. 

"Well open it and find out." Harry responds cheekily as he flips the pancakes, Louis still can't get over how domestic they're being right now. 

Louis sits at the counter and unwraps the gift slowly trying to guess what it could possibly be, it's a red journal with a green pen attached to it on the side. "I just thought that you might not be able to talk about what's going on and how you feel, so maybe you could write it down you know just to have some sort of release, I don't know it's probably stupid isn't it I can take it back if you want." Harry says self-deprecatingly. 

"No no Harry, I think it's perfect yeah. I love it thank you." Louis says getting up to give Harry a hug, the embrace is so gentle and Louis loves how Harry can be this way with him. 

"Also I think..... I think it might come in handy when I see someone to talk to...like a professional maybe just so I can be okay. I'm tired of feeling helpless so I'm just- thanks Harry this is a wonderful gift." Louis speaks the words softly into Harry's chest sounding a little unsure. 

"Oh lou I'm just happy you like the gift and I think speaking about everything will really help and you have my support at whatever you decide." Harry encourages. 

"Thanks hazza but now im starved and I think I could eat." Louis says a little louder and more confident this time as he moves back to his seat. 

"Well there's one more thing in the box." Harry supplies instead and Louis looks quickly inside the box again, he finds a set of keys and takes them out. 

"I know we haven't really discussed it but I just thought you could have the keys to the house, so you know you're always welcome here and maybe when you're ready you could maybe move in with me- I mean there's no pressure or anything just like think it over and let me know.... okay I'm shutting up now." Harry blurts out looking uncertain once again. 

"Are you kidding i'd love to move in with you, I mean I never got to buy my own house because I hadn't presented but now I can't imagine getting a home that doesn't have you in it." Louis says excitedly and Harry beams at him and that's just enough to make Louis' stomach pull strings giving him butterflies. 

"It's only been a week in this house and we turning into a sappy couple. How is this my life now." Louis says burying his face in his arms to hide the blush down his face. 

"Well I rather like being a sap." Harry chimes in holing Louis from behind around the waist and placing a soft kiss to his shoulder. 

"I think today I can see the boys." Louis says suddenly and it feels right to do it today because he feels okay, he's happy right now. 

"Are you sure?"

"Yup let them come, I miss them a lot, I miss the noise too, this house is too quite with just us." 

"Okay I'll give them a call, Niall will explode he's been waiting to tell you about this prank he wants to pull on Ziam." 

"Is it a good prank at least?" Louis questions because Niall has had some pretty dumb ideas. 

"No it's really not, it's probably doomed for failure." Harry says with a smile as he retrieves his phone from the counter and starts texting. 

They enjoy breakfast after that and Louis goes to charge his phone but he doesn't turn it on not wanting to spoil his mood just yet. Staying at Harry's place is so easy they don't do much during the day, they watch scrubs and then prepare a large meal for when the lads get there. 

"Do you think we went overboard with the food?" Louis questions looking at the display of food on the dining room table, they have wings, pizza, roasted chicken, grilled meat and vegetables, they made cheese cake for desert and Louis found a recipe for a gourmet burger so of course he had to make it for everybody together with curly fries, packets of sweets and chips they had in the pantry. 

"Well I think it's a lot but at least we have Niall on our side and Ziam has been rather occupied in the past couple of days that I'm sure they haven't had a decent meal." Harry says sounding smug. 

"Harry are you implying what I think you are?" Louis asks not believing that his friends have finally done it. 

"Well you can see for yourself because their car just pulled up." Harry says going to open the door for the lads. 

They are not as loud as Louis expected them to be as they come into the house one after the other with Niall leading the pack. "Hey tommo how've you been?" Niall questions the moment he sees Louis by the hall way. Louis doesn't like that tone on Niall it's too soft and careful like he's watching his words so as to not trigger Louis somehow. 

"If you're going to treat me like an omega during a drop i'd rather you leave because I promise you I won't break if you are as usually loud." Louis says with confidence he really doesn't feel. 

"Come give us a hug then." Zayn chips in louder than Niall and opening his arms to wrap around Louis in a comforting and I truly missed you gesture. The rest of the lads follow into the hug and it turns into a group thing with Harry squeezing in at the last moment. "I've missed you boys, can't believe it's only been five days." Liam speaks up from somewhere in the huddle. 

"Well can I at least get some oxygen because I can't breathe with Niall's odor so close to me nose." Louis says above Zayn's shoulder only to feel a pinch and twist on his nipple followed by a "Fuck-off." From Niall and they just go into giggles with Louis' rather un male like scream because this is better, playing about is always better. 

"Are we expecting more people?" Liam questions when they all fall into the dining room and he sees the assortment of food. 

"Well we had to take into account Niall's appetite." Harry supplies helpfully. 

"I reckon I can eat quite a bit of er'thing." Niall says looking dreamily at the large meal. 

"Only you Nialler." Zayn says with a laugh and they all take their seats Zayn sat next to Liam across Harry and Louis, Niall seating at the head of the table claiming that he will probably eat the most and deserves that seat. 

Brunch goes smoothly after that and they talk about nothing important and Louis feels happy, having his boys around makes things seem normal. There are no more awkward silences or unsure tones, Niall cracks a couple of awful jokes as usual and his prank on Ziam was a complete fail but no one wants to clarify why. 

"Go on Nialler what happened when you barged into their house?" Louis questions a red faced Niall and looks around to find everyone is avoiding eye contact and Harry is holding back a laugh. Louis looks between Zayn and Liam and it just makes sense, he's not blind they've been attached to one another since they got here always keeping a point of contact. 

"You guys are mated aren't you!" Louis states without doubt because Liam's cheeks go red at the word mated. "This is such great news when did this happen, did you do the ritual or you just you know....went at it?" Louis questions all at once. 

"They went at it all right." Niall says looking disinterested now and stuffing a wing into his mouth. 

"Zayn and I had agreed that we would mate once he got his heat but it snuck up on us so we weren't really prepared hence Niall not getting the message to refrain from any other visits to our house until further notice." Liam says sounding all alpha like speaking on behalf of his mate. 

"Well that's just great congratulations!" Louis really means that and gets up to give both of them an awkward hug because they're still seated. "Thanks lou." Zayn says with his teeth-y smile. 

Louis sits backdown and questions the newly mated couple nonstop. "So are you guys going to have like a party because I think you should. This calls for a big celebration, you guys deserve to be together and it should be celebrated Niall and I can organize everything!" Louis goes on glad to have a topic that makes everyone happy. 

"Well we don't want anything big and we just want to keep this between us for a while you know just enjoy it, then maybe after the tour when we have more time we could do something ya know." Zayn answers Louis' questions in one statement. 

"Okay that's cool, I really am happy for you two." Louis finishes feeling content with everyone wearing a smile around him. 

"Well I think this calls for a few rounds of FIFA and beer because I don't think I can eat anything else." Harry says rubbing circles on his stomach. That's how the rest of the day is spent, video games and messing about braiding Harry's hair, the cheese cake is served when they all feel less like they could explode. Louis missed this when he looks around Niall is playing against Liam who are both seated on the floor with Zayn on the couch with Liam between his legs on the floor. Louis is curled into Harry on the couch, head resting on Harry's chest who has an arm around Louis' shoulder to hold him close, the stay like that for hours just making fun of the loser and betting on who wins three in a row. 

It's late afternoon when things get a bit weird because the lads are about to leave but it's like they want to say something to Louis and they all give him lingering hugs. "Lou you know if you need to talk I'm here right like just don't hesitant to call yeah." Zayn says into Louis' shoulder as they hug goodbye. Liam and Niall do a little wave as they leave with sad smiles and shut the door. 

Harry goes to clean up and store some of the food into the fridge and Louis heads upstairs for a quick shower. When he's dressed in pj bottoms and a tee he notices his phone keeps lighting up from the night stand were he left it to charge in the morning, he goes to switch it off but not without looking at what's popping up. It's one of many messages from Stan 'lou please tell me you're doing okay I'm sorry I ever made it seem like you could never tell me, I may be alpha but I was raised by an omega, call me bro miss you' Louis opened the one message from he's friend and the can goes free. He starts looking through his messages there are a lot of messages of support from people he knows personally, from the boys, people who kept in contact from the drama club, Paul, the tour team, his siblings and their endless apologies, even Sam smith sent him a message. 

He knows he shouldn't do it but he keeps seeing the notifications go off for his twitter and he opens the app. It automatically opens to his timeline and he sees someone has tweeted on his behalf claiming he's MIA because of the fever that just won't chill. The tweet sounds normal enough but he's sure people must have figured it wasn't him, he looks at trends and it's like it's happening all over again as he sees the tweets 

@ziam4ever: if he's not ashamed then why did he hide #omegaLouisSucks

@1Dlarry: #omegaLouisSucks I looked up to you but now you won't stand up for wat's right. Stop hiding

@schusterShoes: #omegaLouisSucks if he came out before now you shits wouldn't have had a show #weSuportLou

@zarryAlphas: I bet my life that larry is cooped up at Harry's house being all domestic #larryIsReal #weSuportLou

Louis keeps scrolling, there are a lot of angry and disappointed tweets and Louis' eyes just seem to keep focusing on them, he can see the positive tweets about him needing time and privacy, but he just can't look away from how angry some people are at the fact that he was hiding such an important part of his life, which they could forgive, but using that same part of him to get billions worth of contracts is just fucking unfair. He used his gender to make more money for his family, that's what people are saying, that's what they think and Louis knows he can't correct them without bringing attention back to himself. 

@I'mNotMyGender: @Louis_Tomlison I'm sorry. 

That tweet hits Louis like a brick to the head, it's just two simple words that could be in relation to anything that's happening to him right now, but it's like this random person may understand that Louis didn't ask for any of this and sees how badly he is coping with his own gender and is apologizing for not being able to help. His parents never apologized for any pain or humiliation they have caused him since he was born but this apology from a stranger makes Louis' heart ache. 

So he responds because this two word tweet means so much to him that he's sure even the person who wrote it has no idea how much these words are affecting him. 

@Louis_Tomlinson: @I'mNotMyGender Thank you . 

"Oh Louis we promised we wouldn't look online." Harry says from the door way and moves to sit next to Louis at the head of the bed. 

"I just wanted to see like- if I don't see what people are saying it will haunt me until I do, so I'm just ripping the bandage off myself you know." Louis says his voice sounding hoarse from the emotional turmoil that's happening on twitter. 

"Yah okay but let's do it together yeah cause I haven't read anything online in a while and I'm here for emotional support if you would have me." Harry says putting an arm around Louis' shoulders and they start scrolling through tweets. They not all negative but they all have the misconception that Louis wanted this to happen, not enough people figured out that it wasn't consensual, there's a link with the headline 'Louis Tomlinson's Biology Was Never A Secrete'

He opens the article:

"Many of you have heard by now that our sassy beta Louis Tomlinson is actually not a beta, but an omega, as was announced by his father (Mark Tomlinson) at a media conference just last Friday. This may have come as a shock to many of you and you didn't see it coming, I mean it is rare for an alpha pair to give birth to an omega. It turns out we are alone in this shock because directioners who call themselves Larry-Shippers insist they called it. I didn't believe them so I went looking for answers after I saw the #LarryShippersKnew trend on twitter. What I found was claimed proofing on tumblr, and I must say it was right there. They say it is rare and uncommon in today's society to find your true mate but my God do they not look like they were made for each other, with the recent development these so called 'proofs' now have a lot of ground to stand on. I'm not saying they are mates or otherwise but I am saying IF it is true fate has done a number on those two and they should never hold back a gift of a mate that many of us still hope to find. 

With all things said in this article, a persons biology is the most sensitive topic for one to discuss without the persons consent and I think people who are judging the matter of Louis Tomlinson's biology should take into account that there are so many others out there who are hiding because of how our society treats our omegas. The stigma on omega's is one that no one has truly discussed or made so that people spoke about it, yes I agree that Louis Tomlinson's privacy should have been respected and not tarnished in such a manner, but we cannot deny what this has done to bring awareness to the ill-treatment of omegas in every profession. 

He is now unofficially the face of Omegas&Freewill, which is an online blog that discusses the difficulties that omegas around the world face everyday, this may not have been ideal circumstances but lets not allow this opportunity to educate those who are ignorant pass us by, we need the world to see how difficult being an omega can be due to the stereotypes associated with the gender. 

I am all for omega rights and what they stand for. Where do you stand?

Article by: Jahnè Michais "

"I think no one knows what to make of what's happening Louis and you shouldn't let their opinions affect you yeah." Harry speaks into Louis' hair still holding him close. 

Louis doesn't know what he should be feeling but reading that article makes him feel like a bit of a failure, he has an audience now, not because he is in a band, but because he has an opportunity to stand up as an omega and demand the right that so many like him have been denied. Most of the celebrities that are omegas are already mated, they always come out once they are mated, no one dares to reach for the spotlight and be proudly omega because no one ever takes you seriously in this industry if you're unmated. He is still scared but not because people know, but because there is so much riding on how he responds to this, he could make things better for so many others out there. Louis wants to do that but he needs to deal with the source of all his uncertainties, he needs to face his parents. Everything that's happened is because of them, the way Louis constantly seeks their approval is not healthy he knows that, but he wants to see them, maybe if he can face them he can face the rest of the world. 

"I want to see my parents." Louis says sending a text to Lottie about a family meeting tomorrow and asking if she could make it happen. Her response is quick "are you sure?" Louis sends a yes and asks for Danny to be present as well. 

"So you're really going to do this?" Harry questions sounding unsure. 

"Yeah I have to face them sooner or letter and I think I can't move past this if I keep avoiding them." He responds sounding more confident now that he has thought about it and made up his mind. 

\-------

Louis is seated on the passenger seat in Harry's Range Rover as they drive to his parents. Louis' wearing dark jeans, a hoodie and a beanie and he keeps tugging at it because of the nerves. "We can still turn around." Harry cuts into the silence.  
"No I'm sure. I need to do this." Louis says looking out the widow mentally preparing himself.

It's a 45 minute drive to the Tomlinson mansion and when they get to the gate the car is swamped by paparazzi, Louis tries to open the gate but his remote won't work. This smells like his parent, of course they wanted to make another spectacle of Louis finally coming back home, there's noway the press knew he was coming here unless someone told them.


	16. Chapter 16

Danny is the one that opens the door for Louis and Harry once they make it inside, Louis can hear Lottie screaming but he can't decipher the words. 

"Hey lou sorry about the paps I had no idea, I saw them five minutes ago when I got here with Lotts." Danny says giving Louis a tight hug as he gets through the door. 

"It's okay I know it was dad's idea. Makes sense really." Louis says into Danny's shoulder. 

After another round of greetings between his siblings and Harry they all move to the boardroom once again, Louis feels better about being here again, seeing as he is the one that called this meeting and also having Harry by his side is really comforting. The sitting is different this time around, because Louis has Harry seating to his right and Lottie and Dan to his left, the wicked pair is sat across from the four of them, Louis likes the support and the constant glare that Lottie has on their father right now. 

"I'm surprised he hasn't knotted you yet lou bear." His mother cuts to the point blunt as always. 

"With all due respect I don't think that concerns you and it's rather inappropriate for you to speak to Louis like that." Harry speaks up with such confidence, his tone is that of an alpha showing no signs of being threatened by the alpha couple, Louis is so proud right now. 

"I think it's inappropriate for Louis here to bring an alpha into our home without asking for permission." Jay says not even faltering from Harry's sudden outburst. 

"Please like you know what asking for permission is mother." Lottie says glaring even harder at Jay. 

"Not this again. Seriously give it a rest, he was never going to agree to it anyway." Jay's face shifts looking bored. 

"So that gave you the right to decide for him!" Lottie shouts out getting angry. 

"Watch your mouth young alpha. You cannot raise your voice when speaking to an alpha you obviously can never win a challenge against." Mark interjects firmly with a hand on the table. 

"What!? Are we back in the Stone Age? Do you want me to challenge you mother!? Because I swear to God I have a right as Louis' alpha to just fucking-" Lottie is cutoff from her rant by Louis' hand gently squeezing hers and she turns to him and he shakes his head slightly pleading with his eyes, not wanting Lottie to challenge anyone for him, not so early anyways. 

"You could never be Louis' alpha, not really and that right there, him butting in when you're speaking just shows you don't know how to put your omega's in place. You already failed with George, do you truly believe you can handle a brat like Louis!" Mark raises his voice sounding more disapproving than angry. 

"Father I don't-" Daniel is interrupted by Harry. 

"This is your son! Do you seriously believe he needs to be handled? Omega's are not pets, just because your gender supposedly ranks higher on some fucking scale, that doesn't give you the right to treat omega's any differently than any other gend-" Harry shouts out angrily like he can't believe Mark would speak so bluntly about what he thinks of the gender. 

"You will not address me in my own home!" Mark points an angry finger at Harry cutting him mid sentence "You are not my guest, so you have no right-"

"Like you know anything about rights!!" Harry says getting relied up. 

"Louis you better tame your beast-" Jay says standing up in a challenge which then causes Harry to stand then Mark, Lottie and Daniel make to stand but Louis speaks up then. 

"Can you all sit down, I'm not a fucking invalid! I called this meeting and Harry is with me! Like how you can bring a lawyer to a family meeting I sure as hell can bring my mate!" Louis all but shouts getting up to glare everybody back to their seats, when everyone is seated he continues. 

"I swore I wasn't going to get angry during this so called meeting but you wicked sons of bit-no I can't speak vile of my grandparents, you two are so infuriating, you speak like your word is law! It's not! You are the great alphas of Tomlinson Industries and you need to exude strength and prestige and whatever fuck-not to the public fine! But be my fucking parents for once yeah, I've never asked you for anything in my entire life because I never thought I was worthy, you never cared, you still don't care do you!?" He pauses running his hands over his face trying to calm down. 

"Louis-" Lottie tries to say. 

"No it's my turn to speak." Louis speaks calmer. "I've always admired and respected My parents, I looked up to you both I wanted to be the best son in the world for you. I tried so hard but it was never enough. I hated everything about sports but I tortured myself because I thought maybe....maybe this time my own parents won't look at me like I'm a disappointment. I wasted my teenage years trying to prove myself to you both and what did that get me, constant criticism and a torturous high school experience-" 

"Louis youth is a very delicate stage-" Jay cuts in. 

"Don't you dare use that word!" That word causes Louis to stand because Jay always used it to patronize him. 

"You selfish women, sometimes you are worse than father because you never speak to me unless it's to criticize, object or be rudely sarcastic and I'm sick of it! You treat me like a child whose opinion would never matter! But believe me mother I am no longer a child because I wouldn't pick either of you to be my parents, I would rather have been raised by animals, they at least have the common decency to love their off springs unconditionally! This house was never a home to me, this was the training grounds because it seemed I was getting ready for war!......" He pauses "I didn't figure it out until just now, you installed that gym down stairs not because you cared I was being made fun off at the school gym, but because you were scared that others would notice my body wasn't that of an alpha, you two are despicable. I'm lost for words." Louis says seating back down feeling resigned. 

"Louis you need to-" Mark tries to speak. 

"Oh no father I'm not done." Louis cuts him off. 

"You do not-"

"Oh I think I've earned this, I think I've earned every right to speak however I want, be it out of turn or being blatantly honest at how you both have failed me as parents." Louis says calmly still trying to catch his breath from the shouting match he just did on his own. 

"While on the subject of rights." Louis starts again after a few breaths. "Did you feel you had the right to call the media out to the gates to harass my mate and I and to turn my remote off so you could delay us enough for your media friends to get a good shot?" Louis questions and waits. 

"We didn't know you were going to bring him if we'd known we wouldn't-" Jay says looking offended once again by Harry's presence. 

"Are you kidding me? That's where you see the fault of the stunt you pulled?" Louis asks the obvious, he really shouldn't be surprised his parents would do anything for publicity. 

"Don't even bother answering that. I'm curious though what part in all of this did Jake have because I really don't know why he got involved, but I know he didn't do it to win over my heart?"

"We don't have to sit here and have you interrogate us in our own home like some criminals. I'm an alpha and you should remember your place!" Mark barks out at Louis who just narrows his eyes. 

"I think the media guys outside would be very interested in what I have to say." Louis states simply. 

"You signed the contract." Mark responds automatically. 

"One that says I can't talk about the family business, it says nothing about my personal life and having to talk about it. I mean could you imagine what the rest of the world would think of you if they knew the kind of parents you've been. I'm pretty messed up in the head a bit cause of it, so might as well work with what I've got. Also the contract was the exact replica of the one Danny and Lotts signed which clearly states you can sue me for all the money I've made under the Tomlinson brand which would include the assets and shares acquired upon starting at the company and my trust-fund, which funny enough I haven't received. All the money I have, I made from being in the band, we may not have won a Grammy but we have made enough to sustain me after you sue me for Tomlinson money I never made." Louis finishes and he has never been so happy for snooping through Lottie's contract when he was sixteen. 

"So again. What did Jake have to do with all of this." Louis asks feeling confident now, having said his peace. 

"Jake was a desperate alpha who wanted a permanent position at the company and would do anything to get it." Mark answers simply not showing any signs of anger at Louis' threat. 

""What did he have to do?"

"When we sent him to America we already knew he would be the perfect match for you so we sent him with the team. He agreed to court and mate with you and you both would have been settled for life."

"What was in it for you?"

"He would have made sure you behaved, attended all family events and made appearances when needed. He would have been a great alpha for you since you're so....flimsy." Marks gestures towards Louis with the word. 

"So you were going to hand me over to an alpha whom you have known for less than a couple of months. How thoughtful of you both." Louis can't believe his parents could care so little about his well being. 

"Are you so ashamed to have me as your son that you would give me away without a care?" Louis questions lowly afraid that the answer would prove just that. 

"Of course not, thanks to you we have marketed our way to becoming the first company out of England to build billions worth of architectural works in America. We could never be ashamed of that." Mark says easily, looking around the table for support on his statement. 

"Louis I don't think you-" 

"No Lott I want to hear if my parents were ever proud of me, if they ever cared about my well being because they've done nothing to show me." Louis raises his voice feeling tired now because he still can't ask if they even love him. 

"What do you think we were trying to do, we were making you strong you've always been weak Louis-" Jay tries to say. 

"Stop saying that! You have this stupid idea in your head what strength is and just because I'm not an alpha-" Louis is standing again. 

"You know that's not why you are weak!" Jay speaks louder this time responding to Louis' angry words. 

"Then explain it to me mother because I clearly don't understand!"

"Louis your body is weak, you are faulted by your biology there was nothing we could have done to prevent that."

"I'm not defined by my gender that's not what makes a person weak or strong you must know that!"

"All we've ever done was prepare you for what's out there, in the real world, Louis you've always been so sheltered so we had to make you strong!" Mark says voice raised, looking irritated. 

"You've treated me so cruelly all these years for what!? To make me strong that's fucking bullshit? How did exposing my gender to the rest of the world without my consent make me strong? After you clearly said we wouldn't speak of it again! How is that making me strong father!?" Louis feels his anger coming back now and starts pacing at the head of the table. 

"We did what was best for you!" Jay shouts out. 

"That's fucking bullshit mother!" Lottie interjects. 

"That doesn't even make sense, you've made me vulnerable to the whole world. I don't even know what I'm supposed to do after what you did. What you did was heartless and hurtful and so damn selfish!" Louis feels like he's going out of breath and he can see Harry's hands are in fists like he's holding himself from talking out of turn and let's Louis speak his full. 

"What we did was help you do something you would never have had the guts to do! Louis you cower away from confrontation, you wouldn't have been strong enough Louis, and you know it! You would have kept this to yourself till it haunted-" Mark stands to face Louis. 

"That gave you know fucking right to betray my trust! You used me! You manipula-" 

"We did what best for you!" 

"No you did what was best for the company! What you did makes me feel helpless and useless, now I'm weak because you've broken me. You took away my control!"

"No one can hurt you if you have nothing to hide-"

"Don't fucking pretend like you did this for me! You are supposed to care and love your children and protect them from outside threats I don't know what kind of alpha you are because all the threats I've ever feared came from my Alpha pare-"

"DON'T YOU DARE QUESTION MY STATUS YOU UNGRATEFUL-" Mark doesn't get to finish his sentence because Louis sees a blur and next Harry is on top of Mark landing punch to his jaw and before Mark can attack back Danny and Lotts are pulling Harry away from Mark who stands up wiping away a little blood from his lips not looking pissed at all. 

Louis is on his knees on the floor, he had to cover his ears since Mark used his alpha voice and it always hurts omegas ears every time and it has a pin and needles effect through his head, when the pain stops he hears that Harry is screaming at Mark and Jay. 

"I have never met such blind and selfish people in my life! You don't deserve Louis as your son!" Harry screams struggling to get free from Daniel and Lottie's grip. 

"He is the best thing that's ever happened in my life, he is so kind and so fucking loyal and you will never be worth the adoration he has for you both!"

"You still out of turn son." Mark says to Harry looking too calm in front of Harry who's scent is charged by anger.

"Louis is MY MATE and I have every right to speak in his defense!" Harry barks out sounding out of breath from the constant struggling. 

Louis feels it then a shift somewhere in his body, Harry is his mate, his alpha, who just stood up to his alpha parents showing no fear. Harry can protect Louis, Harry has been providing for Louis, they are mates. It is time. Louis gets the strength to stand up and he looks to Harry who is still struggling against his siblings "I love him and I will not let you hurt him again I swear-" Harry cuts off his rant and turns to look at Louis eyes going wide and then dark. 

Louis knows what he needs to do. He feels the energy vibrating under his skin. 

So he runs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's one more chapter to go! Thanks for making it this far :) let me know what you think.


	17. The Hunt

It's all instinct as he runs out the house into the back woods, his feet carrying him without protest. Louis' senses have comeback and right now they're on high alert trying to listen behind him so he knows if he's being followed or not but he really doesn't want to turn around to check so he keeps running. He has never been so happy to have worn his Tommy's because they may not be for running but they're better than having to be wearing boots at this moment. He doesn't know how long he's been running but it's long enough to have reached the end of the Tomlinson estate, if the weird fence is anything to go by and Louis climbs over it and there are more woods ahead and he makes the mistake of looking behind him and Harry's not far off and he has taken off his shirt and boots and is running barefoot. 

His heart fucking beats harder trying to help propel him faster away from the woods and that's all the motivation he needs to run faster, he feels himself start to sweat everywhere and into his shoes and they start feeling uncomfortable, he needs to take them off without having Harry catch up to him in the middle of the woods. His breath is coming out in rapid succession now, but he knows he can make it, in school they taught him about the chase and not the run, that was in omega studies. Louis never really paid attention during that one lesson dedicated to chasing your mate, because he really didn't think he would ever do something so animalistic and fully driven by instinct and the desire to mate. 

One thing that's true is that Louis is running faster then his ever had in his life, teachers always said the omega in a ritual run will always be faster than the alpha but will tire out quicker because of this, so the best plan for an alpha is to let them run their full or jump them when they've reached the "previously" agreed upon destination. Louis didn't plan on running so of course they never spoke about the place where Harry would catch him, so Louis runs towards the safest place he knows, he runs home to their home. 

Louis' blood feels hot under his skin and he takes off his beanie and chucks it behind himself in hopes to momentarily distract Harry with his scent, so he can take off the damn shoes. He hears Harry's foot steps falter, Louis has never felt so in-sync with his body as he does now running from his mate, and he pulls off his shoes mid-run and it's like that's the next push he needed as his feet come in contact with the ground and Louis keeps running. 

Harry has a steady pace behind Louis now, Louis can smell his scent and estimate how far behind he probably is, Louis can smell his mate and this feels so right as he listens carefully to their footsteps and heavy breathing. He never knew the hunt during a mating ritual could be so liberating, his body and mind are working together and it feels amazing to be able to trust his body to endure this run and get him to safety and the privacy of his home, he can smell the arousal wafting out of Harry in waves and that only means his alpha is impressed, Louis knows he's also hard in his pants and can feel himself slick up but chooses to ignore all of that and concentrates on his running. 

Louis keeps ducking between tree branches and stepping on objects that he has no time to inspect, he doesn't even recognize his surroundings but he swears he can smell home now and runs in that direction trusting his instincts and becoming one with his biology. 

He doesn't care who sees their hunt because the law states that if a person witnesses the mating ritual and has not been invited to do so, then they have no right what so ever to speak about any part of what they see because it is a very personal and private moment in the mating couples bond. So basically if anyone sees anything they can't breathe a word of it to anyone because the law against that is heavily enforced and people have learnt their lessons in the past. So many just turn a blind eye. 

Louis knows he's close to the house now and his heart is trying to beat out of his chest, he wants to make it inside the house at least because he really doesn't want Harry to catch him outside, Harry's house is thankfully located near the woods and there's a good distance between each house so no further witnesses. He doesn't know if he should take the back or front door and he hesitates for a split second and goes for the front door which thank The Lord is open and that's probably Louis' doing when he ran back to the house in the morning to get his beanie, being careless has worked in his favour.

Louis is aiming for the bedroom as soon as he gets into the house but doesn't make it to the stairs as Harry crashes into him and pins him down to the floor behind the couch. Harry puts his entire weight on Louis to prevent him from running off again and holds both Louis' wrists against the floor. 

"You ran!" Harry spits out breathlessly and Louis can feel his heart pounding against his own and it's like they're trying to sink their rhythms. 

"You chased." Louis sounds just as out of breath. 

"I caught you." Harry says grinning ear to ear and looking Louis dead in the eye, and they both just stare at each other as they try to catch their breaths and let the shock of what just happened settle. 

Louis squirms underneath Harry because his achingly hard dick needs friction and Harry needs to get on with it, Louis is slicked up and his jeans are wet he notices even more now that he's stopped running. Louis can feel that Harry is just as hard if the hard press of a dick on his thigh is anything to go by. 

"I'm not sure you did." Louis says because he needs Harry to get a move on and he tries to struggle free, Harry pins him down harder shifting above Louis and their dicks align with the shift, and Louis loses every ounce of self-preservation he might have had left and ruts his dick against Harry's through all the layers of fabric. Harry responds by pressing his lips against Louis' in an open mouthed kiss that should not be such a turn on for Louis, the kiss gets dirtier by the second and Louis unashamedly ruts against Harry's hard-on seeking some sort of rhythm as Harry fucks into his mouth with his tongue and Louis drowns in it. Harry starts licking down Louis' jawline to his neck and biting gently against the skin "Mine." He says between bites and licks. "Yours Harry I'm yours." Louis agrees going dizzy with how turned on he is and the scent of arousal between him and Harry is not helping one bit. 

"My Louis. My mate. All mine." Harry whispers repeating the words like a mantra, coming back up to bite on Louis' lower lip and continues to attack his mouth with his tongue, Louis lets him have it but he's getting impatient, he wants Harry and he wants him now, right against the damn floor because he couldn't make it up stairs. "Prove it! Claim me so i know! So everybody knows, be my alpha!" Louis tries to shout out, to rile the alpha into action and it must work because the next thing he knows he has his legs wrapped around the alpha's waist and arms tight around the shoulders holding on like a koala. 

Harry starts climbing the stairs showing a level of control Louis never knew was possible so late into the ritual, Harry has his hands holding onto Louis' ass with one hand snaked passed his jeans and underpants to gently squeeze Louis' ass cheek. The hand starts trailing towards the area where Louis needs it most and he bucks up when a finger almost touches the sweet spot and his dick rubs against Harry's hardcore torso. Harry makes it to the bedroom just then and the control goes out the window the minute he lays Louis on the bed and he starts attacking off both their clothes. Louis loses both his hoodie and t-shirt in one go and he's about to word his surprise when his jeans and pants are pulled off in one swift movement with Harry's arms bulging up with the action.

"That gets me all the time dammit." Louis objects weakly because that's fucking hot. Louis doesn't even know when Harry took off his jeans and pants but he feels skin on skin contact and just whimpers, a shiver goes through his body at the moment of contact and he wants more of that feeling and he grabs Harry by the hair bringing him in for a filthy kiss with just tongues fighting for dominance, Louis opens his legs to bracket Harry between them and their dicks align once again but this time with no fabrics between them and Harry gently ruts his dick against Louis' in a slow rhythm and Louis knows he could come just from this alone. Harry has a hand next to Louis' head to hold some of his weight and the other is roaming up and down Louis' body trying to make contact with as much skin as possible, Louis is so consumed by the kiss he doesn't feel Harry's hand reach his slick filled puckering hole until Harry shoves a finger knuckle deep in one go. Louis' breath catches at the action and Harry shoves a second finger in "Look at you so wet and ready for me" Harry breathes out as he starts moving his fingers around Louis' hole, Louis can't concentrate on the kissing so he gives it up to pant and moan and trying to fuck down on Harry's fingers, now the need for release is urgent and Harry is taking his damn time. "You so open for me I bet you're ready for my knot aren't you" Harry soothes into Louis' ear and starts matching Louis' rhythm with his fingers and Louis meets him half way, Harry continues to push his fingers in and out of Louis wanting to just fuck him raw with just them, he knows when he reaches Louis' prostate because Louis falters his hip thrusts and then moves quicker chasing his orgasm, Louis wants nothing more than to come right that second as Harry constantly hits the spot with his fingers, it only takes a couple of hits before Louis is falling apart in bliss, he climaxes shooting cum between him and Harry and it's messy and sticky but he cares not, as Harry fingers him through his orgasm fingers moving rapidly now and out of rhythm as Louis' body spasms with his release. 

Louis thinks it's over and the spell has broken only to find that his dick is still fucking hard against Harry's torso. "Are you kidding me." Louis says to no one in particular, maybe his dick. "I haven't claimed you just yet." Harry says into his ear sounding all seductive and smug and Louis just wishes he would just knot him already. "Then get on with it. I want to fucking ride your knot and-" Harry's dick determinedly fucks into Louis' hole and that shuts him up, when Harry finally bottoms his monster of a dick into Louis he doesn't move an inch but instead looks Louis dead in the eye "is this okay?" He questions sounding like his normal self for the first time in hours, like he's trying to make Louis understand that he can still pull out and they don't have to do this now. "Yeah Harry I want to be yours I'm ready." Louis chokes out because this is ecstasy and he doesn't want to use words but he knows Harry needed to hear his consent. 

Harry starts pulling his dick almost all the way out and then pushing back in, any other time Louis would have loved it but right now at this moment it's an agonizingly slow pace and he has waited for this moment for so long, so Louis uses his body to speak up and brings his legs to pull Harry towards him and holds onto his shoulders for leverage and starts a faster rhythm he hopes Harry will follow. Harry let's go of all pretenses and starts pounding into Louis and meets his prostate with every thrust deep inside Louis' hole. The room is filled with heavy breathing, moans Louis won't even try to hold back because Harry is big and he can feel every inch of him inside him and it feels so so good. "Fuck Harry I'm close." He breathes out through the sound of skin slapping against skin, Harry places a pillow underneath Louis' ass with one hand and the angle is so much better like this, Harry's getting better access to Louis' prostate and just pounds on it thrust after thrust and Louis gives up on trying to meet Harry's pace because he's too close to the edge, Harry holds Louis firmly by the hip and it's probably going to bruise, and he starts trailing kisses towards the mating spot on Louis' neck but he doesn't falter in slamming into Louis' hole with his dick. Louis lets out one last "fuck Harry" before his vision blurs and he feels Harry reaching his climax and biting down hard on his neck and he comes so hard feeling Harry's knot expanding right against his prostate it's too much going on at once, and his hole convulses around Harry's dick and that just makes the alpha bite down harder, claiming Louis and filling him up with his seed, Louis' orgasm lasts longer than the first because of the shock of energy coming from the mating bond and having his alpha's knot inside him. 

Louis doesn't know how long they stay pliant against one another with Harry resting his head on Louis' shoulder also trying to catch his breath. After a while Harry looks up pushing Louis' hair back gently and his eyes are so bright and he looks at Louis like he just made his world before his face shifts and he looks worried "Oh lou did I hurt you?" He asks quietly. 

"No Harry I'm fine, this- this was perfect I love you yeah." Louis says and it feels so right to be here with Harry. 

"I love you too and I can't believe we just did that. You're amazing you know that." 

"Yeah? You don't think it was a stupid thing to do, especially like the running thing?" Louis asks because maybe Harry didn't want to do the hunt. 

"I've always dreamed of doing the whole ritual through and through and I just never asked. I didn't want to put pressure on it and then you went and ran. My skin was vibrating with excitement the whole way here, fuck and when I caught you, you looked so beautiful and your scent was driving me crazy. It really was perfect." Harry says placing a soft kiss to Louis' lips. 

Louis can still feel Harry's knot inside him still releasing cum, he feels wrecked and sensitive but he feels complete like this, his body doesn't feel like a foreign object attached to his brain. 

"How long do you think it's going to take for the knot to go down."

"I've never knotted anyone before but statistics say around 45 to 60 minutes for when an alpha is mating." Harry answers. 

"So it's going to be a while then?"

"Quite a while yeah and it's only been 12 minutes."

"I think maybe we should- dammit Harry don't fucking move!" Louis says feeling Harry tug at his hole as he covers Louis with his body like his trying to create shelter for him and then proceeds to lick Louis, trying to scent him even more. 

"Harry what the hell is going on?" Louis questions the very tense Harry above him. 

"There's an alpha outside." Harry whispers and Louis can feel his heart beating fast. 

"Hey Harry calm down yeah he probably won't come in yeah, I'm sure our mixed scent will drive him away." Louis tries to soothe a panicking Harry, who is now holding onto Louis for dear life, arms squeezing around Louis' small frame and then his scent shifts to that of anger the moment Louis can smell the other alpha just outside the house. 

"Earth to the Styles is anyone home? The door was wide open so we letting ourselves in. I'm starving do you think they still have leftovers from the other day?" Niall's voice booms downstairs, his beta nose not letting him know about the angry alpha in Louis' arms. 

"Niall I don't think we should be here right now." Liam says sounding worried which means he can smell either their combined scents or Harry's anger. 

"Harry it's just the lads they will leave soon no worries yeah." Louis tries to reassure his alpha. 

"Mine." Is the response, which Louis thinks is ridiculous, they may have behaved like animals a few minutes ago but surely now they can form sentences. 

"Liam are you just going to stand by the door?" Zayn asks. 

Harry's head snaps to the bedroom door and the sudden movement not good for the knot that's between them. 

"Please leave!" Louis shouts instead hoping Liam can hear him and Harry looks betrayed for a second when he turns to Louis, like Louis just alerted the enemy of their whereabouts, but then relaxes when he hears Liam firmly tell everyone to get out of the house now and Louis hears Niall mutter "fine but I'm taking this container with me." And then shouts "get it in Hazza bear" And then the house goes quite after that. 

"Easy there tiger you okay?" Louis asks a moment later. 

"Yeah.... yeah I'm sorry about that, my alpha just freaked out, the bond is still so new, I mean we haven't even finished trying to get you pregnant." Harry says the last part sounding more like himself and calmer if not a little bit smug. 

"Haha very funny I'm not in heat but you can try." Louis says cheekily.

"We have to shift so you can be more comfortable but it's gonna hurt a bit. Is it okay if I move you?" Harry questions voice laced with concern. 

"Yeah hazz go ahead."

After a few awkward tugs and turns, Louis is being spooned by Harry and this feels better he can stay an hour like this, Louis is floating right now the bond makes it so him and Harry are connected even better than they ever were before and Louis is so happy right now. He can feel Harry's love now through their bond it feels weird at the mating spot but it's a good weird. 

They stay cuddled until the knot goes down and Harry gently pulls out of Louis and carries him to the shower so they can clean up. After the shower Harry warms up some of the left over food, minus the burger container Niall took and they stay in bed, with clean sheets, and eat with the television on but muted on infomercials. 

"Do you think my parents are disappointed in what we did?" Louis questions starring at the television and Harry is texting on his phone but looks up at the question. 

"No I don't think so." Harry says smiling. 

"What makes you say that?"

"Well your mother sent me a threatening text hours ago, quote If you hurt my son I will skin your sorry ass and feed you to my pigs unquote." Harry says and then hands the phone to Louis to see for himself. 

"She doesn't even have pigs." Louis says instead. 

"Well I think this means she cares about you a lot, enough to even make contact with me just to send a threat yeah."

"Well they have a shitty way of showing it." Louis says bitterly. 

"Why don't we read the texts from Lottie yeah." Harry's says retrieving Louis' phone from somewhere on the floor. "She texted me to tell you that."

Lottie Lotts 12:15 - Dad's not even mad. Congrats little bro!! :)

Lottie Lotts 12:21 - Okay it's official the parents were impressed by Harry's balls!

Lottie Lotts 12:21 - Not his balls balls but like he has big balls punching father like that and defending you. Hope that's clear. :)

Lottie Lotts 12:45 - Okay so mum is pacing!! And wants to track your phone :D she doesn't know where Harry's house is and is worried you'll get ambushed before you even get there. Her words "an unplanned hunt is so archaic, did they even look at the map" haha I've never seen the wicked pair so conflicted!! 

Lottie Lotts 12:50 - Louis you're such an idiot Harry's house is like a 2 hour run! Are you insane??? He's gonna f**in catch you in the woods. Oh god those images. Good luck :) and take of your shoes!

Lottie Lotts 13:20 - you're probably still running but just know I'm proud of you and so are the parents especially after you called their bullshit like that. You stood up to them on your own and didn't back down, they may never admit it (because they're assholes) but you've earned their respect by putting your foot down. :)

Lottie Lotts 14:00 - George says I need to stop texting you but Danny said he's texted you like 50 times so I'm still safe. :) So dad just called to ask if it would be appropriate to give you your trust fund after the "conversation" earlier, because he definitely didn't take your threat seriously (his words). But I think he just wants you to have it now because youuuuuu little lou f**in put him in his place. :)

Lottie Lotts 16:00 - Harry has earned the Tomlinson's respect and I say this on behalf of everyone. Also remember that time you said I wouldn't witness the ritual, yeah well I did!!  
Oh and great fence climbing skills :D 

"How many smiley faces could one person make." Harry says amused. 

"Like you can talk with the amount of emojis that follow every text." Louis says pointedly hiding his smile. 

Louis feels better about running now after seeing Lottie's texts and exits to look at his inbox and is surprised to see a text from his mother. 

Mother J 17:03 - I was never ashamed, that gym really was for your own good. That hunt was a very reckless thing to do. Hope you teach your pups to know better. 

"That's the sweetest thing they've ever said to me." Louis says reading the text. 

"Really?" Harry questions with a raised eyebrow. 

"Yeah none of it was sarcastic and it was well thought out. You need to read between the lines Hazza." Louis says giving Harry the phone who reads the text again. 

"Okay I think I get it. She's saying the gym was for your own protection. The 'for your own good' thing could mean they did it so you wouldn't be affected by the people making fun of you at the gym?" Harry asks trying hard to figure it out on his own. 

"Pretty much yeah." Louis says happily. 

"And then reckless hunt is because she was worried about you and your safety?" Harry says more confident with that guess. 

"Yep and Lotts' texts supports that."

"Okay the teach your pups just means we should let our kids know how dangerous an unplanned hunt could be?" Harry asks sounding skeptical. 

"That's the best part. She's giving us her blessing I think, because she said pups, plural, more than one yeah. So she's assuming we will have more than one that's a sign of a happy couple, especially since we are not driven to multiply to show strength like they did, so yeah she's wishing us happiness." Louis says full on smiling now because Harry looks so cute and confused face scrunching up. 

"How do you even get that from half of the sentence?" Harry questions. 

"It's the wicked pair you learn to read between the lines. And lastly the thing about teaching them to know better, has nothing to do with the hunt but more to do with raising them better than the way they raised me."

"But she said they should know better about the hunt." Harry states still sounding confused. 

"Tell me the one time you heard someone got ambushed during a hunt? You saw it with Liam he couldn't even come into the house because he could smell what was happening, alphas keep their distance from a mating pair, betas don't even know it's happening so they're oblivious and then what can an omega do to stop a hunting alpha?"

"Okay I see your point. Your mother is a complicated person I definitely don't speak Tomlinson." Harry says bringing Louis onto his chest for comfort. 

"This text came from both of them. Father never sends a text it's either he calls or leaves a voice message, but most of the time if it's a family matter he let's mum text on his behalf as well, so that right there is the only best of luck in your future congratulations blessing all wrapped into one we ever going to get.' Louis breathes out quickly. 

"That's weird."

"Yeah they are." Louis says into Harry's chest. 

"I think in their own dark and twisted way they really did convince themselves that they were doing you a favour telling the world about your gender. Please note I said they convinced themselves not anyone else, because I still think it's the shittyest thing to do to anyone let alone their own son, but it's doesn't mean they don't love you. Again love you in their own dark and twisted way." Harry says into Louis' hair. 

"I don't think I can ever forgive them for that yah know, it's just so personal and well I'm still not even used to the world knowing about it yeah."

"I know. But just know I'm here to support you with anything you decide to do in future." Harry words out his support. 

"For one I'm taking my trust fund and I'm going to donate it and use it to help organizations that are are pro-omega rights. There are so many omegas out there who have been stripped of all their rights and I want to use all of it to help them." Louis says feeling sure about it, he'll do anything to help others because so many alphas out there still treat omegas like shit. 

"That's really great of you Louis, every bit counts." Harry says sounding proud of his mate. 

"That's true I mean how much do you think a 100 million pounds could do?"

"What!? Louis that's how much your trust fund is worth. That can do a whole lot of good!" Harry says excitedly. 

"Yeah well I think my parents were just trying to buy their kids off. I'm still sure they believe money solves everything." Louis says with a smile. 

"So how you're feeling about all of this?" Harry asks after a few beats. 

Louis thinks about that, "I'm happy you know, having my mate with me, being bonded, and having to run was amazing, although my feet hurt now, so on that front I'm pleased. The whole wicked parents thing I think.... I still need to deal with it more because I'm still worried I'll let them down somehow and I'm tired of having that weight on my shoulder, but I'm sure a couple of family meeting are required because I can't try to influence the way people treat omega's when my own parents are still the way they are. I'm still thinking of going to talk to a professional just to be at ease with myself." Louis let's out. 

"That's good love. I'm happy you have clarity now and know what you want to do."

"Also my body and mind are getting along now. I don't think I'm terrified of my biology I think the run made everything just click. I felt so free and powerful during that run, hell I was even able to outrun you for almost two hours straight." Louis says looking up at Harry all smug. 

"Yeah well I won't lie and say I wasn't impressed, your endurance is one I've never seen, if you hadn't faltered on which entrance to use you would have made it to the room."

"Wait you saw that, it was like a second long conflict." He asks not believing Harry could have possibly seen that. 

"I was on high alert and only had eyes for you. Of course I saw it." Harry admits smiling at Louis like he's the sun. 

"There we go again with the sappy thing, we are hopeless aren't we." Louis says getting comfortable against Harry now wanting a nap. 

"Oh you love it my biscuit."

"Harry don't you dare start calling me biscuit that's just bad." Louis says laughing at Harry's ridiculousness. 

"Okay bubblegum."

"Not even."

"Cheesecake, cupcake, hot sundae, peach, sexy raisin?" 

"Now you're just naming edibles." Louis says through giggles. 

"If I'm naming edibles I think Louis is an easy one." Harry says kissing the bond mark on Louis' neck. 

"Is this what I have to look forward to for the rest of my life." 

"Oh love this is nothing. You haven't seen anything yet." Harry purrs with his words, Louis can't believe his mate right. 

"Just take a nap with me before you say anymore ridiculous things." Louis says bringing in Harry's arm to spoon him, feeling happy, and then Harry starts giggling behind him and Louis turns so see a red faced Harry trying to hold back a laugh. 

"What's so funny there Harold care to share?"

"I was trying to imagine your mothers face if you had ran to the cameras outside and blew shit out the fan as per your threat." Harry wheezes out. 

"I think she would have died on the spot came back as a ghost to get rid of dad, with the message 'it's better if we're both dead at least then the empire would have a chance to live on.'" Louis says laughing slightly. 

"You think that's how it would have went down?"

"Yeah my parents would rather die than be blatantly humiliated and face the possibility of losing what they've worked so hard to achieve, Tomlinson industries was their first baby, we were just an after thought to make that baby look bolder." Louis answers honestly. 

"That's just sad to be invested in one thing and living to ensure it stands beyond your time. It must be a sad life." 

"I don't know if my parents are still in tune with their emotions so I'm pretty sure that's what they consider a happy life." Louis answers getting comfy again against Harry. 

"So long as I have you I'll be a happy man nothing else matters. My pumpkin." Harry says snuggling closer to Louis. 

"Please don't start." Louis says pretending to sleep. 

"Oh you love it my sweet sweet apple pie." Harry coos. 

"You're lucky you caught me otherwise I might have ran off a cliff." Louis says smiling to himself because he can't wait to spend the rest of his life with his Harry. 

"Good thing you didn't cause I would have followed you." 

"Oh my god stop this! You're such a sap." Louis says failing to hold back a laugh. 

"I love you." Harry says finally sounding tired. 

"I love you too." Louis says and he falls asleep with a smile on his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for making it to the end. It's so hard to end this fic because I wanted to see so much more of the bonded pair and Louis conquering the world but all good things have to end. Please give me your thoughts on the chapter or the fic as a whole. Thanks again :) xx SIF

**Author's Note:**

> My first fic and I'm still trying to figure out where this is going. Your support would be appreciated. Thanks :)


End file.
